


Не все истории заканчиваются…

by ellssa



Category: Farsantes
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 45,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6362494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellssa/pseuds/ellssa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ после 74 серии<br/>Педро похищен из своей квартиры, дело Мигеля Анхеля Мендосы развалено.<br/>Фактически может считаться продолжением фика "Серия 74" darrus</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог 1

Темнота. Темнота вокруг. Только капли дождя слишком звонко барабанят за окном. В воздухе стоит запах влаги с легкой гнильцой, где-то в комнате, не переставая, зудит комар. Вокруг темнота.

Чтобы убедиться в этом, Педро не нужно открывать глаза. Какое-то потаенное чувство в нем, более острое и прозорливое, чем интуиция знало, что вокруг темно. Оно не опиралось на логику: сейчас его затуманенный разум был разумом младенца, способным лишь воспринимать сигналы внешнего мира. Его память говорила, что он был похищен и избит, но он ничего не чувствовал. Он понимал, что лежит на животе, но не понимал, почему именно.

Камила… Гильермо… Два имени всплыли у него в голове. Его жизнь, ее лучшие и худшие моменты. Педро помнил, как Ками кричала, Педро помнил, что Гилье ждал, но прежде чем он попробовал хотя бы шевельнуться, темнота вокруг поглотила его.


	2. Пролог 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кристина Кирчнер – Президент Аргентины  
> Метрополитана - городская полиция Буэнос Айреса, которая занимается в том числе и случаями коррупции среди федеральной полиции

Голос Эрнандеса был слышен из другого конца коридора.

— … и эта записка подделка, представляете? Графологи в один голос уверили, что почерк не ее. Вы представляете?

Хосе весело посочувствовал несчастному, попавшемуся на этот раз в лапы энергичного юноши.

— Поздравляю с успехом, — Хосе узнал голос Мендеса и поспешил на выручку. Судья тоже увидел его, и добавил без паузы. — Прошу прощения, я как раз искал доктора Миллера. Доктор, вы свободны сейчас?

— Конечно,— Эрнандес посмотрел на него, снова на Мендеса, потом снова на него. На лице его появилось сосредоточенно-обиженное выражение, но он понял намек и ретировался.

Рассмеявшись, Хосе взял судью под руку, чтобы придать их оправданию правдоподобность.

— Опять дело Иньясио?

Мендес кивнул.

— Его первая серьезная работа, как я понимаю?

— Да. — Хосе сам был новичком в этом округе, но основные сплетни знал. — Его назначили на это дело, потому что оно, как многие считают, полностью безнадежно. Но он копает с таким энтузиазмом, что с него станется раскрыть и получить повышение.

— Убийство и наркотрафик через Монтевидео, — задумчиво произнес Мендес. — Вот уж правда непростое дело.

— Монтевидео…— Будто щелкнул какой-то переключатель в голове, и Хосе почувствовал, как учащается пульс.

— Что?

Он развернулся к Мендесу.

— Говорили, что Моравиа был связан именно с наркотрафиком через Монтевидео, — его голос звенел возбуждением.

Минуту они смотрели друг на друга, а потом, не сговариваясь, бросились в ту сторону, куда только что ушел Эрнандес.

 

 

Помощникам прокуроров отдельного кабинета не полагалось, поэтому Эрнандес ютился в одной комнате с еще тремя коллегами. К счастью, никого из них не было на месте, и Хосе с Мендесом удобно расселись по обе стороны от его стола. Юноша долго обижаться не умел и охотно пообещал поделиться всем, что знает.

Пока он искал нужные бумаги, Хосе рассматривал цветную карту Буэнос-Айреса на стене. Весь север и запад были выделены синим, юг — красным. В центре эти два цвета сталкивались, образуя волнистую границу. На востоке появлялись вкрапления желтого, зеленого и какого-то малинового. Для непосвященных карта выглядела дурным сном художника-сюрреалиста.

— Это условное разделение города между наркоторговцами, — Эрнандес заметил его любопытство. — Синим отмечены районы Деда… То есть Ладисласа Морено, —строго поправил он себя, будто была какая-то разница. — Красный — это Эль Сангрия. Остальные цвета — колумбийские наркокартели. Так мы можем отслеживать изменения в ситуации в городе.

Улыбнувшись, Хосе благодарно кивнул. В первые дни работы следователем он сам рисовал что-то похожее. Через несколько месяцев карта ему стала не нужна: он на память мог перечислить всех крупных игроков и их районы.

— Очень наглядно.

От похвалы судьи Мендеса Эрнандес покраснел и нервно вытер вспотевшие ладони о брюки. Волнение еще сказывалось, когда он начал говорить. Он запинался, комкал фразы, но мало-помалу увлекся и полностью позабыл о смущении.

 

Иньясио Асуль Бланко, прозванный «Уругваец» за фамилию и четыре поперечных шрама на лице, которые напомнили безвестному острослову флаг Уругвая, был личностью в каком-то смысле легендарной. За десять лет непрерывной слежки наркоконтроль так и не смог выяснить, как именно он доставляет наркотики в Буэнос-Айрес. Для прикрытия Иньясио явно использовал собственную транспортную компанию, однако ни в задержанных самолетах, ни в грузовиках не удалось обнаружить ни грамма кокаина. За это время в отделе сменилось четыре капитана, уволенных за «неспособность выполнять обязанности с должным профессионализмом». И каждый из них получил от Иньясио букет цветов с пожеланиями удачи на новой работе.

 

Пятый капитан верил, что окажется удачливей своих предшественников. В последнее время стали поговаривать, что Иньясио, возивший товар для Деда, договорился с Эль Сангрией. Наркоконтроль даже подумал, что они получили доказательства, когда анализ наркотиков, изъятых в клубах Деда и Эль Сангрии, выявил их полную идентичность. Но пронырливый сукин сын подстраховался. После допросов выяснилось, что в день облавы в клуб Эль Сангрии забрел заряженный дилер Деда. Арестовать дилера не успели: по случайному совпадению его вскоре нашли убитым.

 

Попался Иньясио, как ни странно, на мелочи. Убийство дилера было глухарем, который просто скинули на зеленого новичка Эрнандеса, чтобы тот не мешался под ногами. Он, как и более опытные коллеги, обломал на нем зубы, но, не желая смириться с поражением, методично стал поднимать все дела, которые так или иначе были связаны с Иньясио. Так он наткнулся на самоубийство одной его любовницы. То ли по наивности, то ли по наитию он отправил на графологическую экспертизу предсмертную записку девушки и выяснил, что написана она не ее почерком. Он опросил всех соседей любовницы, и одна супружеская пара показала, что видела возле дома в тот день человека, похожего на Иньясио. Муж даже сумел вспомнить точное время, которое совпадало со временем смерти девушки.

В этом месте Мендес прервал Эрнандеса взмахом руки:

— Какое основание он привел?

Юноша недоуменно заморгал:

— Самоубийство случилось несколько лет назад, — помог ему Хосе.

— Два года.

— Два года назад. Как муж сумел вспомнить точное время?

— У него остались копии акта осмотра. Он попал в аварию в тот день. К нему пришел страховой агент оформлять бумаги. Там ставится время. Ну и пока они заполняли акт во дворе, он видел Иньясио… Неважно, в общем…

— Важно. В суде это будет первым, о чем спросит адвокат Иньясио, — негромкий голос Мендеса стер все оживление с лица молодого человека. Ему потребовалось определенное время, чтобы прийти в себя.

После опроса свидетелей он нашел модельку, которая пять лет назад обеспечила Иньясио алиби. Та, навоображав себе невесть чего, немедленно призналась, что врала. Иньясио арестовали.

Тут же примчались люди из наркоконтроля. Иньясио посмеялся им в лицо. Полиция, тем временем, дала ход делу о махинациях с ценными бумагами и арестовала некоего Хосепа Бакеро, правую руку Иньясио…

— И теперь, — грустно закончил Эрнандес, — капитан из наркоконтроля говорит, что это их дело.

 

Хосе выругался. Наркоконтроль всегда считал себя белой костью, поэтому договориться с ними было очень сложно. Все зависело только от личных связей. Оставалось надеяться, что дело ведет кто-то из знакомых, но вероятность такого в новом округе была ничтожна мала.

Сзади них кто-то деликатно откашлялся. Они обернулись. На пороге кабинета стоял невысокий черноволосый мужчина. Никто из них не слышал, как он вошел.

— Мне сказали, что вы здесь, доктор.

В первое мгновение Хосе показалось, что он обращается к Эрнандесу, но со своего места поднялся судья Мендес. Коротко поздоровавшись с мужчиной, он вывел его из кабинета. Двери за собой они закрывать не стали.

Не спуская с них глаз, Хосе пытался придумать, чем можно воспользоваться при разговоре с наркоконтролем. Он чувствовал, что они на верном пути, что именно здесь они могли обнаружить зацепки, которые позволили бы оправдать Педро Бегхьо. Понять, где его искать. Посадить Мендосу…

— Это он, — прошептал Эрнандес.

— Кто?

— Капитан из наркоконтроля, который ведет дело. Лео Скальполли — так же шепотом объяснил тот. Хосе взглянул на пришедшего человека с новым интересом. Явная примесь итальянской крови, очень красивый, очень темпераментный. Но вся эта темпераментность, расшибалась о Мендеса, как волны о скалу: пена слов билась о камень лица с резкими чертами и скатывалась, не задевая, вниз. Наконец, губы Мендеса сложились в его характерную улыбку, которая никогда не затрагивала глаз. Капитан недовольно поморщился.

 

— Доктор Эрнандес, капитан Скальполли хочет побеседовать с вами… Пойдемте, доктор Миллер, — обратился Мендес к нему, когда молодой человек, явно робея, подошел к бравому капитану, — у меня для вас есть неожиданные новости.

— Что он от вас хотел? — не удержался Хосе, когда они сели за угловым столиком в кафе напротив Дворца правосудия, куда бегали перекусить все работники суда. Бросив на него короткий взгляд, Мендес закурил и заказал кофе. Хосе удивился. Он думал, что судья не притрагивается к сигаретам и пьет только мате или воду.

— Иньясио предлагает сделку. Он называет имена людей, работающих на Эль Сангрию, рассказывает о нескольких делах, которые были развалены с их помощью, а мы в ответ выпускаем его Бакеро.

— Его главного помощника? Не его самого?

Мендес качнул головой:

— Нет. Только Бакеро. Наркоконтроль согласен. Они считают, что Иньясио ждет перевозки крупной партии кокаина и надеются, наконец, взять его людей с поличным.

— Почему они все это рассказали вам?

— Я выдавал ордер на его арест. И я буду вести завтрашнее рассмотрение дела. Капитан хочет сохранить операцию в тайне, поэтому просит меня отпустить Бакеро.

— У прокурора есть доказательства его вины?

— У прокурора есть доказательства его вины.

Дым от сигареты, зажатой между пальцев Мендеса, поднимался тонкой струйкой вверх. Хосе представил, какие пересуды начнутся, если он вынесет вердикт о прекращении дела.

— Они просто помешаны на Иньясио. Его можно посадить по обвинению в убийстве, Бакеро — за мошенничество. Без них канал рано или поздно перекроют. Какой смысл в этой операции?

«Если капитан так хочет получить повышение, пусть подставляет свою репутацию, а не вашу», — мысленно закончил Хосе.

— Капитан перечислил ряд имен, которые, скорее всего, назовет Иньясио. Среди них есть Мигель Анхель Мендоса, — судья Мендес будто не заметил его вспышки. — Я попросил капитана задать дополнительно несколько вопросов.

Хосе внезапно рассмеялся. Он устал. Он совершил непоправимую ошибку в деле Педро. Его обвинение против Мендосы развалилось на куски. Но он верил, что найдет выход, он ведь хороший юрист, черт возьми. А ему только что ненавязчиво преподали урок, который показывал, что до хорошего юриста ему еще предстоит очень-очень долгий путь.

Он всегда предпочитал работать с людьми, а не с сухим канцеляритом судебных дел, и иногда это его подводило. Мендес сыграл с ним простейшую двухходовку. Сначала выдал одну часть информации, которая вызвала неприязнь и раздражение — собственная предубежденность против капитана из наркоконтроля только добавила негативных эмоций… И он попался, сделал вывод сразу, до того, как ему показали картину целиком. Стоило прозвучать имени Мендосы, как он уже был готов просить судью согласиться на то, чего не хотел принимать еще несколько секунд назад.

Он чувствовал себя дураком, и с готовностью признавал это. Лучше получать подобные уроки вот так, чем попадаться в такую же ловушку в ситуации, которая может решить исход дела.

Мендес смотрел на него с одобрительной улыбкой, по-прежнему не достигавшей глаз. Улыбка пропала, когда его телефон звякнул сообщением.

— Иньясио опознал в покойном судье Моравиа человека, которого он несколько раз видел в обществе Деда.

Они посмотрели друг на друга.

— Бегхьо могли забрать люди Деда, — Хосе первым подал голос.

— В качестве мести за смерть Моравиа?

— Или хотят получить информацию. По словам жены Бегхьо им нужна была какая-то папка.

Мендес кивнул и затушил сигарету. Он так и не сделал ни одной затяжки. Оставив горсть монет из кармана брюк — Хосе не думал, что он носит мелочь вот так просто, в кармане, — он поднялся.

— Доктор Мендес, — судья обернулся. Хосе не мог не спросить его, — вы ведь сразу согласились на предложение капитана Скальполли. Почему?

— Оно достаточно разумно, вы не находите?

Глядя в неулыбчивые черные глаза этого человека, Хосе Миллера вдруг подумал, что их понятия о «разумном» могут очень сильно отличаться.

 

*

 

Полицейский следователь Хесус Мартин Сальваторе откусил полпирожка и закашлялся. Пластиковый стаканчик с горячим кофе качнулся в руке, на раскрытом деле образовалась коричневая лужа, быстро превратившаяся в лоснящееся коричневое пятно. Хесус Мартин выругался. Прокурорские не любили неряшливо оформленных бумаг. Перед передачей дела придется заново распечатывать показания. Вот так вот, сеньор, вот так. Тьфу!

 

Он снова откусил пирожок, чтобы заесть огорчение. От острого мяса в желудке разливалось приятная теплота. Элена пекла восхитительные эмпанадас. Как обычно в последнее время, мысли об Элене привели к горестному вздоху и взгляду на календарь. На эту, без преувеличения, гордость его кабинета вообще смотрели часто. Благодаря голографической печати, изображенная на нем полуголая красотка из разных углов кабинета выглядела по-разному. Но сейчас Хесуса Мартина интересовали вовсе не шикарные ноги красавицы. Его взор неотвратимо притягивали зачеркнутые дни в начале ноября. Каждый из этих красных крестиков казался гвоздем в крышке его гроба. Элена убьет его, если он не купит ей серьги на Рождество. Элена уйдет от него, если он этого не сделает. Сначала убьет, а потом уйдет. Да, сеньор, вот так.

 

Серьги стоили сумасшедших денег. Он уже перетряс всех нелегалов района, прижал пару сутенеров, которых раньше обходил стороной: один заплатил, но второй оказался под крышей у комиссара. Его мягко пожурили, деньги забрали в общую кассу участка. Часть ему, конечно, удалось придержать, однако серьги продолжали оставаться несбыточно мечтой. Хесус Мартин вздохнул, вознеся короткую молитву Деве Марии Луханской об увеличении благосостояния. Стук в дверь, раздавшийся практически сразу после этого, отозвался дрожью где-то в желудке. Это определенно был знак.

 

Знак принял облик невысокого полноватого прокурора Андре Хуана Амелии, появление которого всегда само по себе было знаком. Хесус Мартин сунул остатки пирожка в ящик и поспешно начал смахивать крошки со стола. Лист с кофейным пятном он прикрыл другими бумагами.

— Доктор! — приветственно воскликнул он. — Как дела? Как семья?

Амелия так же широко улыбнулся в ответ:

— Все замечательно, Хесус. Моя Ингрид, кстати, передает тебе привет и приглашает в воскресенье на чурраско. Вертел я уже перенес в патио… — Амелия пальцем поманил к себе. Хесус Мартин с готовностью кивнул. Они вышли в коридор.

— Ты это… — прокурор сразу перешел к делу тихим свистящим шепотом. — У тебя там есть такой пропавший, Альенто.

— Да, его дело ведет прокурор Миллер, — на лицах обоих появилось одинаковое постное выражение. Хесус Мартин вспомнил, что за несколько месяцев Миллер ни разу не предложил ему денег. О чем вспомнил Амелия, было непонятно, но вряд ли о чем-то хорошем.

— Ну так он уехал.

— Миллер? Да нет, я его видел еще вчера.

— Не Миллер, — Амелия достал платок из кармана пиджака и вытер мокрую шею. — Альенто. Он уехал из Аргентины, испугался и сбежал. Я это… по-дружески хотел тебя предупредить, чтобы ты не растрачивал понапрасну силы.

Хесус Мария вытянул губы и совершил ими несколько движений влево-вправо.

— Сбежал… Я не удивлен, он всегда был немного трусоват, — придумал он, что сказать. — Да, сеньор. Трусоват. Наверное, подался в Чили. Да, точно в Чили. Там границу можно пешком перейти, никто не узнает.

— Точно?

— Конечно. Я уверен, доктор, точно в Чили. Вот так вот, сеньор. Вот так вот.

— Вот сволочь, — Амелия еще раз вытер шею, одновременно осуждающе качая головой. — Кристине[1] давно следует вздрючить пограничников. За что они только деньги получают? Жаль, баба слишком добрая... Ну я тебя жду в воскресенье, да?

 

Покивав, Хесус Мартин прислонился к двери своего кабинета. Он смотрел вслед Андре Хуану Амелии, федеральному прокурору, продавшемуся Деду с потрохами еще лет восемь назад, и думал, что в одном тот точно прав. Дальнейшие поиски Альенто действительно напрасная трата сил. Если правда, что этот тип захотел выйти из игры и сдал какого-то судью, который прикрывал места хранения кокаина, остался от него в лучшем случае труп в Ричауэло. Или вообще ничего не осталось. Дед предпочитал не оставлять следов. Так-то, сеньор,

Войдя в кабинет, Хесус Мартин снова взглянул на календарь с зачеркнутыми днями и подумал о воскресном чурраско. Серьги для Элены, ему теперь должно хватить на серьги для Элены.

 

*

 

В Байресе, как любили говорить полицейские, голова могла болеть от трех вещей: хорошего Мальбека, нехватки финансирования и передела территории. Первая головная боль была приятной, вторую полицейские участки уже много лет решали, перечисляя половину денег за крышевание в служебную казну, а о третьей за последние тридцать лет успели позабыть. В тот год, когда Перон третий раз стал президентом, к власти в преступном Байресе пришел Ладислас Морено по кличке Дед. Никто не называл его иначе, даже когда ему было двадцать, а его волосы еще были черны как смоль. Теперь ему перевалило за семьдесят, но власть в своих руках он держал так же крепко, как и канал наркотрафика через Монтевидео. Он не любил насилия, предпочитая устранять своих противников руками целой своры прикормленных судей и прокуроров. Никому не было известно как, но он умудрился договориться даже с колумбийскими наркокартелями, пришедшими в Буэнос-Айрес несколько лет назад, и выделить им ничейную территорию.

Его главный конкурент Костас Костидис, по кличке Эль Сангрия, впал после этого в ярость. Эту «ничейную» территорию он считал своей. Некоторое время все ждали вспышки насилия на улицах, но либо Эль Сангрия решил действовать тонко, либо работа метрополитаны[2], наконец, дала свои плоды: на улицах прошел слух, что появился человек, готовый сдать кого-то из близких Деду людей, работавших в суде.

 

*

 

Дверь кабинета снова открылась, когда Хесус Мартин доедал последний пирожок. Он быстренько запихнул остатки в рот, и встретил гостя с щеками, надутыми, как у хомяка, потому что кофе кончился, а всухомятку проглотить одно тесто оказалось ему не под силу. Гостем оказался прокурор Миллер, и Хесус Мартин попробовал сделать еще одно усиленно-глотательное движение. Выглядеть идиотом перед Миллером не хотелось.

— Добрый день, доктор, — из-за набитого рта фраза прозвучала примерно, как «Бобрый пень, боктор». Хесус Мартин немедленно вспотел, представив, что прокурор посчитает это издевкой. Перед его глазами промелькнули картины бесконечной вереницы дел, которые ему вернут под подходящим предлогом. «Ты перепутал протоколы описей и допросов местами, Сальваторе!» «Ты подшил только шесть копий вместо семи, Сальваторе!» «Почему показания не напечатаны на последней форме Министерства, Сальваторе?».

Дружелюбный голос Миллера вырвал Хесуса Мартина из бюрократического ада, в который он успел погрузиться в своем воображении.

— Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь, Сальваторе?

Тот покивал, проклиная выпечку, и спешно дожевал последний кусок

— Да, да. Спасибо доктор. Я как раз собирался к вам идти. По делу, — он мужественно сглотнул, на его глазах показались слезы от сдерживаемого кашля — Альенто... Мы опросили всех знакомых, бывшую девушку, пару постоянных клиентов. Ничего, ноль, пусто, зеро. Этот парень как в воду канул. Эти, которые из наркоконтроля, тоже шныряли, — в голосе Хесуса Мартина помимо воли зазвучала неприязнь к коллегам,— и тоже ничего не нашли. Я не слишком удивился, у них всех в голове один Иньясио, как будто они все вместе его ловили.

— Вы уверены?

— Конечно уверен. Тот офицер, который приходил, только об Иньясио и рассказывал. О том, как сядет этот сукин сын.

— Я про Альенто, Сальваторе.

— Альенто? Да-да, уверен. Уверен, сеньор. Они, виданное ли дело, нам даже работать не мешали, а потом еще пришли за информацией. Я этих придурков давно знаю, если бы у них было хоть что-то, ходили бы задрав нос.

— И вы им… помогли?

— Я дал им всю официальную информацию, — Хесус Мартин ухмыльнулся, — ну вы же знаете. Солидарность отделов, мы вместе боремся с преступностью.

— А неофициальную?

— А неофициально… Послушайте, доктор, вы ведь знаете, как у нас обстоят дела, да? Доказательства это одно, а информация совсем другое. Так вот, у меня есть информация, что смылся этот тип в Чили. Начал сдавать своих боссов с наркотой, а потом зассал и смотался в Чили. Только доказательств мы никогда не найдем, потому что, если не дурак, следы он прятал хорошо. Но если хотите, мы и дальше будем искать.

— Это… точная информация? — По лицу прокурора сам черт бы не разгадал, что тот думал. Хесус Мартин решил идти до конца

— Точнее не бывает. Да-да, сеньор, не бывает. Вы же меня знаете.

Хотя последнее было преувеличением — работать вместе они начали только несколько месяцев назад — следователь надеялся, что прокурор успел оценить его, чего греха таить, весьма недурные качества. Сам он тоже оценил Миллера. Тонкости их дела тот знал преотлично, хорошим, видно, следователем был. Хесус Мартин даже восхищался его въедливостью, когда не приходилось выполнять просьбы вроде сегодняшней.

 

Наверное, Хесусу Мартину продолжала покровительствовать Дева Мария Луханская, потому что прокурор, кажется, даже с каким-то облегчением услышал, что их пропавший наркодилер сбежал.

— Тогда вы можете сосредоточиться на деле Бегхьо.

— Это который Моравию грохнул?

— У меня есть информация, — Миллер не обратил внимания на эти слова, тон в тон копируя давешние интонации Хесуса Мартина, — что за его похищением может стоять Морено.

— Дед? Как скажете, доктор. Конечно, доктор. Сразу же займусь.

Хесус Мартин присвистнул про себя. До него долетало всякое. Что-то там связанное с каким-то адвокатом. Надо будет у Амелии поинтересоваться на выходных, а то за своими заботами он совсем перестал держать нос по ветру. А это нехорошо. Да сеньор, нехорошо. Так и пропустить можно что-то выгодное. Он снова перевел взгляд на календарь. Через месяц после Рождества у Элены был день рождения.

 

Жизнь людей — это череда упущенных или использованных возможностей: иногда ими самими, иногда кем-то другим.

На воскресном чурраско прокурор Амелия вскользь упомянет, что покойный судья Моравиа работал на Деда, но оказался недостаточно аккуратен, и Хосе Мартин Сальваторе только понимающе улыбнется, мудро изгнав восклицание «Так вот о ком шла речь!» со своего языка и из своих мыслей.

Он мог бы сообразить после этого, что Альенто и Педро Бегхьо исчезли примерно в одно время, что оба были связаны с Моравиа и оба интересовали Деда. Он мог бы поделиться этими соображениями с прокурором Миллером, тот — с Гильермо Грациани, и тогда Альберто на встрече со своей подругой Карлой задал бы на один вопрос больше, который, возможно, изменил бы многое. Возможно. Но Хесус Мартин был слишком хорошим исполнителем. Альенто уехал в Чили, а, значит, никакой связи между ним и Бегхьо быть не может. Какая уж тут связь, когда Чили за столько тысяч километров? 

 


	3. Часть 1

— Гише, послушай меня! — Габи сложила руки на груди. — Если мы сейчас не выкинем этот шкаф и не переставим столы, мне некуда будет…

Гильермо попытался отмахнуться от нее, но это оказалось не так-то просто. С лицом разгневанной фурии она преградила ему путь.

— Ну что? — Он приподнял бровь, бросаясь в ответную атаку. — Что за спешка? Я же сказал, мы все сделаем, но позже.

— Позже? Когда позже? Нам надо принимать клиентов, и где я должна это делать? Там? — Широким жестом она указала на заваленный пакетами угол.

— Мы все сделаем.

— Почему не сейчас? — Окончательно вспылила она. Гильермо в ответ только пожал плечами.

— Мы подождем, пока Педро вернется.

 Габи застыла с раскрытым ртом. Потрясла головой, набрала побольше воздуха, чтобы ответить — и ойкнула, потому что Бето наступил ей на ногу.

На лаковой туфельке теперь красовалось большое грязное пятно. Габи гневно рассматривала его.

— Извини. Прости, я не хотел, извини, — повторял Бето. Гильермо воспользовался моментом, чтобы скрыться.

 

Он не любил ждать. Особенно когда приходилось полагаться на других. Он всегда предпочитал даже тысячу бесполезных дел вынужденному бездействию. Сейчас у него не оставалось выбора: он мог только ждать. Столько, сколько потребуется. Никто не смог бы сказать, будут ли это дни, недели, месяцы, но это не имело значения. Надо было просто ждать, когда Педро вернется.

И не давать себе думать о том, что с ним может произойти.

Из всего, что сказал Бето, важным было только одно — Педро жив. Поэтому его найдут — сегодня, завтра, через несколько дней. Хосе говорит, что поиски идут полным ходом, полиция прочесывает все районы, все места в городе, о которых упоминают уличные слухи.

Педро скоро вернется домой.

 

Гильермо освободил несколько вешалок в шкафу и расчистил полку, небрежно побросав собственное белье в ящик комода. Вытащил из пакета свернутый плащ Педро, тот самый, на котором раньше были пятна крови (Бето отнес его куда-то, где такие вещи отчищают, не задавая вопросов). Он будет лежать на полке, на которой Педро будет хранить свои вещи. Туда же Гильермо сложил его рубашку.

Теперь это их общий шкаф. И их общий дом тоже.

 

 «Мы подождем, пока Педро вернется» стало его дежурным ответом на все. Бето понимающе кивал головой, Габи помалкивала, Маркос соглашался, по уши занятый своими делами. Всего-то несколько дней. Может быть, недель. Месяц, в крайнем случае. Хосе был уверен, что это случится совсем скоро, но Гильермо не очень верил. Если это действительно банда, действительно похищение — и лучше не думать о том, что это означает — на поиски потребуется время. Но они знают главное, они знают, что Педро жив, и значит, на их долю остается только ожидание.

Педро будет рад, когда узнает, что они дождались его, прежде чем переставлять мебель в офисе и покупать новые цветы для патио. Это только кажется мелочами, а на самом деле такие решения, незначительные на первый взгляд, надо принимать совместно — иначе какой в них смысл? Поэтому никто и не спорил.

Даже Кука, когда сантехник принялся занудно объяснять ей, почему надо срочно заменять за несусветные деньги все трубы, с достоинством отбрила его все той же фразой: «Мы подождем, пока Педро вернется». Сантехник ретировался, не найдя подходящих аргументов.

 

Гильермо не умел ждать. Но умел быть терпеливым, когда это необходимо — жизнь научила. И вот теперь это умение пригодилось для того, чтобы проводить дни на работе, выступать в суде, уговаривать клиентов, не давать снова поругаться Бето и Габи; а ночью засыпать и не просыпаться до самого утра. Жить так, как обычно, как привык, как жил всегда.

И ждать, когда Педро вернется.

 

*

 

— На месте наш мальчик? На месте.

Педро вздрогнул всем телом, но головы из подушки не поднял. Он уже научился различать своих охранников по голосам. Этот был высокий и толстый, с усами и рубашкой, которая никогда не застегивалась полностью на животе. Он обычно заглядывал в двери пару раз за день, бросал несколько фраз типа этой и опять исчезал.

 

Второго охранника звали Хорхе. С самого первого дня он выполнял обязанности медбрата, делая уколы и меняя повязки на изрезанной спине Педро. Его лицо с глазами навыкате и мерно двигающейся челюстью из-за жевательной резинки вовсе не казалось пугающим. Однако его равнодушие напоминало Педро преуспевающих адвокатов, с которыми Орестес знакомил его на самой первой работе. В работе они не брезговали ничем: информация об исчезнувших свидетелях или об отказе от показаний, или о внезапном отъезде целых семей не появляется на пустом месте. А они только кивали и говорили: «В связи с изменившимися обстоятельствами вероятность положительного решения нашего дела возросла». Вряд ли Хорхе отличался большим состраданием.

 

Дверь снова отворилась.

— Вставай, красавчик, пошли.

Накликал. Педро растерянно приподнял голову:

— Куда?

— Увидишь. У нас сегодня знаменательный день, — Хорхе, которого он вспоминал минуту назад, смотрел равнодушным взглядом. Так же равнодушно он подождал, пока Педро не спустит ноги с кровати и не наденет туфли.

 

Они ехали на машине целую вечность. Хорхе за рулем, толстяк на переднем сиденье и Педро на заднем в полном одиночестве. Они даже не верили, что он может сбежать. Они были правы. Все, что он мог, это стискивать руки и уговаривать себя не бояться, потому что только в этом сейчас заключалось его спасение. Орестес учил его… Орестес пытался многому научить его, хотя мало, что из его уроков относилось к праву.

_— Есть люди, которые больше всего похожи на зверей. Они уважают только силу, — Орестес всегда говорил тихо и неторопливо._

_— Вряд ли я смогу кого-то впечатлить своей силой, — ответил ему тогда Педро, только-только принятый на работу в компанию по экспорту шуб. Шубы почему-то продавались не в Европу, а в Колумбию и Ургувай, но его это еще не настораживало._

_— Верно, — Орестес улыбался кончиком губ и смотрел с легким одобрением. — Тогда я скажу иначе. Они презирают страх._

 

Они приехали на заброшенный пустырь на окраине города. Педро решил, что это южная часть Байреса. Пока машина разворачивалась, петляя по улицам, ему показалось, что он узнал облицованные розовыми плитами дома — новое социальное жилье, о котором он видел сюжет в новостях. Эта призрачная точка опоры необъяснимым образом немного успокоила его.

На этом пустыре когда-то затевали стройку. Заложили фундаменты, возвели несколько стен — и бросили. Поблуждав в темноте в лабиринте конструкций, они нырнули в какой-то проем и оказались на небольшой площадке примерно двадцать на двадцать метров. Кто-то из умельцев сумел бросить провод на городскую линию электропередач и подключить единственный уцелевший фонарь. Его свет позволял рассмотреть десятка полтора людей, собравшихся возле одной из стен. Педро услышал, как кто-то из них поздоровался с Хорхе и толстяком.

 

Твердой рукой Хорхе вытолкнул его в первый ряд импровизированного круга. Только тогда Педро заметил, что прямо под самым фонарем к стене прикован темноволосый человек. Он был почти полностью раздет и зверски избит. В нескольких шагах от пленника стояла женщина в брючном костюме. Со своего места Педро мог увидеть только ее длинные черные волосы, забранные в хвост.

 

Люди вокруг вели себя так, словно попали на представление. Они то начинали разговаривать, то умолкали, кто-то даже довольно различимо посмеивался. На их лицах, в которых Педро пытался прочитать объяснение происходящему, он видел только равнодушие, как у Хорхе, или азарт, каким был охвачен толстяк. Страха не было. Боялись тут, кажется, только он сам и тот самый пленник, тело которого напоминало одну большую рану.

Стараясь не задерживать на нем взгляда, Педро стал осматриваться по сторонам. Справа, на некотором отдалении, он заметил старика в инвалидной коляске. Величественная осанка и белая окладистая борода придавали ему сходство с королем на троне. Два телохранителя в темных костюмах стояли сзади. Педро так увлекся, рассматривая их, что вздрогнул, когда пленник закричал.

— Отпустите меня!! Отпустите, пожалуйста! Я не хотел, не хотел, не хотел…

Поток его речи прервали ударом в лицо. Капли крови из разбитого рта брызнули на рубашку охраннику.

— Ах ты дрянь! Сучонок мелкий! — В ярости тот ударил пленника несколько раз по голове.

По лицу человека заструилась кровь.

— Хуан, отойди от него, — рявкнула женщина. — Он мне нужен живым и в сознании.

— Марина, остынь, — вмешался старик. Женщина резко обернулась к нему, сверкая глазами:

— Он должен ответить за то, что сделал! Все началось из-за него.

— И он ответит.

— Я хочу, чтобы он мучился.

Этот странный диалог проходил в гробовой тишине. Слова женщины эхом отбивались от стен, слова старика падали, как камни. Когда они замолкали, становились слышны хриплые стоны пленника. Смысл этого спора ускользал от Педро, как он ни силился его разгадать.

Повинуясь жесту старика, Хорхе подошел к висевшему на веревках пленнику. Тот поднял голову. Его лицо жалобно исказилось:

— Не надо, — зашептал он. Его было слышно очень отчетливо. — Не убивайте... Я не хотел… Мне пришлось.

«И откуда только силы взялись после всего», — с каким-то оцепенелым любопытством подумал Педро. Он видел со своего места, как Хорхе сделал быстрое движение рукой, и пленник безвольно повис на веревках. Женщина наблюдала за этим с бессильной яростью.

— И это после того, что для тебя сделал Орестес, — сказала она старику, как выплюнула. Тот пожал плечами:

— Орестес мертв. И хоть я очень ценил его, главное не месть. Главное — порядок. Запомни это, Марина.

По его жесту оба охранника подняли с земли канистры — Педро только сейчас заметил, что у их ног стояло по две небольших темных канистры. Открутив крышки, они почти синхронно стали поливать пленника. В воздухе запахло бензином. Педро охватывал ужас, а эти двое механически вскидывали канистры и опускали их вниз, чтобы размахнуться и вскинуть их снова. Они проделывали это с таким безразличием, словно человека перед ними не было. Да по большому счету, его уже действительно не было. Не существовало.

 

Когда женщина зажгла зажигалку, он закрыл глаза.

Это не помогло. Пламя трещало слишком громко, слишком сильная стояла вонь от горящей плоти, слишком близко звучали хладнокровные комментарии. Его кто-то схватил за волосы и заставил откинуть голову.

— Смотри, — это был голос Хорхе. — Смотри, тебе приказано смотреть.

— Он… он… Я не могу, — Педро упрямо сжимал веки. Ему было страшно, и он больше не мог скрывать это ни от себя, ни от других.

— Он не мучается. Я его зарезал, — невозмутимо заявил Хорхе.

Педро стошнило.

 

Он не знал, сколько горел тот человек. Избави его, Господи, от смерти вечной. Избави его, Господи — крутился у него в голове обрывок. — Избави его… чтобы не пали они во тьму… Возможно, это были даже разные молитвы, но от бесконечного повторения этих просьб к Богу становилось легче. Женщина повернулась. Ее глаза неестественно блестели, взгляд блуждал по сторонам, пока не остановился на Педро. От ненависти, вспыхнувшей в нем, тот окаменел.

— Уберите здесь все, — отрывисто приказала она. Развернулась и зашагала прочь, не обращая внимания на начавших расходиться людей, которые получили, наконец, возможность поговорить:

— Бля, все ноги отстоял.

— Угостить жареным асадо?

— Нахуй пошел…

Кто-то засмеялся.

— Свой предлагаешь?

Опять раздался смех.

— Ладно, парни, айда в «Принцессу».

— …Ну у тебя и видок , — Хорхе хлопнул его по плечу. — А нам с тобой в машине еще ехать.

Он стащил с Педро футболку:

— Сожгите ее со всем остальным, — крикнул он уборщикам. — А тебе мы дадим что-то другое. Тебя она тоже попросила сохранить живым и здоровым до начала самого главного.

 

*

 

Слухи на улицах расползаются быстро, сшивают крупными стежками районы города в одно информационное полотно. Скажи одно неосторожное слово в булочной сонного добропорядочного Сааведры, оно пробежит, как электрический разряд по несуществующему эфиру, и уже через несколько минут на него откликнутся в промышленном Барракасе. Люди молодые, современные, склонны видеть разгадку этого феномена в мобильной связи. Но старики могли бы рассказать, как в 1970 году слухи о казни президента Арамбуру стали расходиться ровно на третий день после его злосчастного похищения, хотя официальная Аргентина узнала о его судьбе лишь через месяц. Они помнили похожие истории про Родольфо Суареса Вальеса или Эухенио Хара по прозвищу «Негр», без капли темной крови в венах, и про других людей, фамилии которых легче встретить в полицейских архивах, чем в школьных учебниках.

 

Город был громадной клоакой, равнодушным лабиринтом, но люди, объединенные одним нелегальным бизнесом, всегда чутко ловили новости о своих друзьях, врагах и конкурентах. Тихо они себя вели в последнее время, эти люди, осторожно. Ждали передела территории между двумя самыми влиятельными мафиози города: Дедом и Эль Сангрией. Говорили, что положение Деда сильно пошатнулось, потому что кто-то безнаказанно убил одного из прикормленных судей, прикрывавших доставку кокаина. Перестрелки в двух клубах на спорной территории с боевиками Эль Сангрии, оставшиеся без последствий, казалось, служили этому подтверждением.

 

А потом с улиц Байреса пропал мужчина лет тридцати пяти, темноволосый, светлоглазый, оставивший после себя лишь зеленый внедорожник в канаве. Его исчезновение заметили только постоянные клиенты, покупавшие у него дозу, и полицейские, которым никак не удавалось его посадить. Нарвался, наконец, решили и те и другие, зная, что вскоре кто-то придет ему на смену. Примерно в то же время из квартиры своей жены был похищен Педро Бегхьо. Мужчина тридцати шести лет, волосы темные, глаза светлого цвета, как было написано в полицейском отчете.

 

Через неделю после исчезновения этих двоих в бар «Принцесса» на улице 1-11-14 в Бахо Флорес пришло полдесятка крепких мужиков. Они сняли двух стриптизерш, заказали пива и начали громко обсуждать последние новости. Спустя несколько часов весь бар знал, что Дед делает с теми, кто поднимает руку на его людей. Еще спустя час — и объяснить это невозможно даже могуществом мобильной связи — об этом знали на всех улицах Байреса.

 

Полиция в этой гонке за информацией отставала всегда не меньше, чем на день.

 

*

 

— Смотри, смотри! — Марко пихнул приятеля в бок с такой силой, что тот едва не выронил из рук игру.

— Чего тебе?

— Машина. Полицейская! Видишь? Двигаем отсюда!

Его призыв не подействовал. Сражающиеся на экране роботы владели вниманием Пабло безраздельно. Марко пихнул его еще сильнее.

— Останавливается же! Мотаем, давай, пока нас…

— Забей, — буркнул Пабло. — Не будут нас с полицией искать за то, что мы урок прогуляли. Подумаешь.

— А чего тогда они сюда приехали? А? — Не унимался Марко, нервно озираясь.

Пабло пристрелил еще два звездолета и наконец поднял голову.

С их места на бордюре ему была видна полицейская машина возле магазинчика. За рулем сидела роскошная блондинистая телка в футболке и даже идиоту было ясно, что приехала она за высоким хмырем, топтавшимся у дороги. Видимо хотела поразвлечься в рабочее время.

— Забей. Вон, видишь, мужик туда садится, это за ним приехали.

— Зачем им такой лохматый? — Поинтересовался Марко, но уже в пустоту: его друг снова был с головой в мире боевых роботов.

 

*

 

Бето верил в предчувствия. Он начал в них верить с тех самых пор, как его замели с Мондрагоном. Послушай тогда он внутренний голос — не угодил бы в тюрьму. А, с другой стороны, не попадись он тогда, не познакомился бы с Грациани… Странно все в жизни бывает.

Но в предчувствия он верил, особенно в такие, когда руки вдруг ни с того ни с сего начинают мелко-мелко дрожать. С самого звонка Карлы он чувствовал, что что-то не так. Совсем не так. Настолько не так, что лучше бы ему с ней не встречаться, не говорить и не знать того, что она знает. Бывают такие новости, от которых хочется только спрятаться подальше, и даже не чувствуешь себя трусом. Но узнать их все равно необходимо.

Дверь машины не сразу поддалась. Карла помогла открыть, обругав поломанный замок и жлобство комиссариата. «Скоро эта красотка развалится на ходу прямо во время какой-нибудь погони», — буркнула она, запуская Бето в машину.

И ни слова о деле.

— Ты узнала про Педро? — Такое лучше делать быстро. Это Бето уже давно выучил на собственном опыте.

Она с видимым усилием сглотнула и выпрямилась. Сжала руками руль, будто собиралась тронуться с места. Но когда заговорила, голос ее звучал ровно.

— В городе ходят слухи. Говорят, что Дед расправился с человеком, который убил Орестеса Моравиа.

Бето даже стало легче — ведь он-то знал, что Педро тут ни при чем, — прежде чем до него дошло.

Все, включая полицию, считают Педро убийцей Моравиа. А значит…

— Никто не знает точно, — продолжала Карла, глядя все так же прямо перед собой. — Но все напуганы. Информаторы боятся даже пикнуть. Не хотят раскалываться ни за деньги, ни за крышу — ни за какие блага. Понимаешь, что это значит?

Это значит, что убивали долго и страшно, но думать про это Бето не хотел.

— Откуда слухи?

— Неизвестно. Мой источник говорит, что те, кто видел, собирались в «Принцессе».

Один из любимых баров шоблы Деда. Посторонние туда совались только по незнанию. А «источник», скорее всего, получал там наркоту.

Карла вдруг заторопилась:

— Послушай, мы даже не знаем, о Педро ли речь. Просто есть слухи, что убили кого-то, кто прикончил Моравиа. Но мы не знаем…

Бето покачал головой. Все эти разговоры и утешения всегда казались ему бессмыслицей. И уж от Карлы он такого не ожидал.

— Но ты думаешь, это Педро?

Ответа пришлось ждать.

— Похоже, что он. Описание совпадает: темноволосый мужчина лет тридцати пяти, с бородкой. Истощенный и очень сильно избитый, точнее никто сказать не может.

Она вдруг посмотрела прямо на него.

— Ходят слухи, что его пытали. И что его сожгли. Сожгла какая-то чокнутая баба. Кто-то сказал, что она называла себя женой Моравиа.

— Сожгли? — Бето и не такое слышал, но сейчас его внезапно затошнило.

— Некоторые даже уверены, что заживо, — голос Карлы осип. — Дед мог, хотя на него и не похоже. Где-то в одной из вижь. Мы прочесываем примерное место, ищем свидетелей, ищем все, что можно обнаружить. И…

Она наконец-то запнулась. Бето почувствовал ее неуверенное прикосновение к своей руке.

— Мне очень жаль,— едва слышно прошептала она.

Он ничего не чувствовал. Ни горя, ни отвращения — как после сильного удара ничего не ощущаешь. Это уже потом валишься с ног и сгибаешься пополам от боли, а сначала оно так и бывает. Ничего.

Вообще ничего.

Только губы двигаются с трудом, как будто замерзли.

— Я должен рассказать Гише.

 

*

 

Возможно, первый раз ему помог пережить шок. Его вытащили из комнаты, охранник — толстяк — гаркнул на ухо: «А ну вперед!» и погнал, как скот, по коридору. С опущенной головой, спотыкаясь, едва не падая, ничего не видя, Педро бежал, как ему показалось, целую вечность, пока его не втолкнули в какие-то двери.

Не дав времени осмотреться, его раздели до белья и привязали к стулу, пропустив веревку через подмышки так, что он не мог шевельнуться.

А потом туда пришла она. И сказала: «Привет, меня зовут Марина Салинас».

 

Лишь спустя несколько дней Педро с болезненной ясностью осознает, как мало на самом деле отделяет его комнату от бетонного подвала. Он узнает, что эта женщина была любовницей Орестеса, услышит их историю — с маниакальной обстоятельностью она будет рассказывать ее при каждой встрече. Он поймет, что она одержима, отравлена, сведена с ума своей любовью в прямом смысле слова. Но пока он только смотрел, как женщина ходила вокруг него кругами, словно хищница, и швыряла ему в лицо не имевшие смысла слова:

— Ты отнял у него жизнь, взамен я отниму твою. Но не так быстро, не так быстро, как ты. Ты сдохнешь здесь, а я буду сидеть рядом и пить твою смерть и твои крики. Я заставлю тебя пожалеть, тысячу раз пожалеть о том, что ты сделал.

 

Педро молчал, опустив глаза. Кусочки мозаики вставали на свои места. Значит, правы были те, кто связывал Орестеса с Ладисласом Морено. И он сам не ошибся, считая, что, несмотря на вереницу интрижек, у тестя есть постоянная любовница. Неужели он любил эту женщину, раз при всей своей нетерпимости к крикам и навязчивости возвращался к ней раз за разом?

Перепалка Марины со стариком — это ведь и был Морено, да? — два дня назад перед казнью тоже обретала более глубокий страшный смысл. Она просила пленника живым…

 

— Я не убивал Орестеса, — страх, поселившийся в нем два дня назад, выползал на волю. Сдерживать его больше не было сил. Теперь он хорошо понимал, что заставляло того человека, крутиться в веревках и просить о пощаде, несмотря на предопределенность будущего. Это было не его решение. Это был голос страха. — Я не убивал.

Педро стиснул мелко задрожавшую челюсть. Для этой женщины он был виновен. Его единственной надеждой оставался Гильермо, который никогда не бросит поисков. Наверное, что-то такое отразилось на его лице, потому что женщина вдруг приблизилась к нему и с улыбкой зашептала:

— Никто тебя тут не найдет. Ни одна живая душа не услышит.

 

После этих слов толстяк и мордоворот, стоявшие до этого у стены, начали натягивать кастеты. Мордоворот смотрел без интереса, зато толстяк непрестанно облизывал губы, его глаза блестели от возбуждения. Точно так же он выглядел, когда сжигали того человека. Страх заставил Педро издать нервный смешок. Они были такими большими и сильными, что им совсем не нужны были инструменты. Лицо толстяка озарилось почти похотливым восторгом:

— Крутой, значит, да?

Первый раз он ударил Педро в лицо, потом в живот, потом снова в лицо. Стало трудно дышать. Рот наполнился чем-то соленым. От очередного удара в лицо, его голова сильно дернулась назад, стул шатнуло, и он упал. Перед глазами поплыло. Он все равно заметил занесенную над ним ногу и, повинуясь инстинкту самосохранения, попытался увернуться. Удар пришелся в грудь. Педро показалось, что послышался хруст. Нет, он не потерял сознания. Он продолжал все видеть и слышать. Только издалека, словно звук и картинка предавались ему через толстый слой плексигласного стекла. От пинка в живот мир померк.

 

— …Я же говорил вам, что надо было раньше остановиться, сеньора Марина, — это был голос Хорхе. Когда он успел появиться здесь? — Сморите. Он только в себя пришел. Эдак вы его до смерти забьете.

Кто-то ухватил стул и поставил его обратно. Голова Педро безвольно болталась у него на груди. Стекло между ними и этими людьми исчезло, а с ним и благословенная бесчувственность. От резкой боли в груди было невозможно дышать.

— Он же совсем дохлый.

Его подбородок приподняли. Педро заморгал, пытаясь избавиться от переливающихся кругов перед глазами.

— Забери его, — эта женщина все еще была там, — и подлатай. Я хочу, чтобы он понимал, что происходит.

Где он уже слышал эти слова?

 

*

 

Сначала Бето ходил по конторе, раскладывая папки. Он придумывал разговор и спотыкался на первой фразе: «Педро мертв, Гише, Педро мертв». Слово «мертв» отдавало горечью.

— Альбер, что ты делаешь?

— А?

Габи все так же нахмурившись, смотрела на него.

— Я? Ничего. Вот просто стою тут. Раскладываю документы. Скопились за месяц.

Не глядя, Бето сунул бумажки, которые держал в руках, в первый попавшийся ящик.

— Ты только что их рассортировал. А теперь снова кладешь в неправильное место.

Дело было помечено 2011 годом. А он сунул его в ящик с биркой 2012. Болван.

— Я задумался, — Бето жизнерадостно улыбнулся, демонстрируя зубы. С такой улыбкой он действительно всегда походил на болвана.

В конце концов, он сбежал в патио, когда даже Маркос прервал свой разговор с клиентом и в этих своих кудрявых выражениях попросил не мельтешить, как мошка возле лампочки. Там Бето открыл бутылку вина и прополоскал рот. Горечь на языке все равно осталась. Как это рассказать Гише? Как?

На пороге показалась Кука:

— Ты в порядке, дорогой? — она выглядела обеспокоенной. — Ты все мечешься туда-сюда, сюда-туда. Давай я сделаю тебе кофе?

— Спасибо, Кукита. Не стоит.

При виде открытой бутылки Кука растерянно всплеснула руками, но настаивать не стала. Вокруг и так происходило слишком много нехорошего, она до последнего предпочла бы не знать, что случилось в этот раз

«Педро мертв, Гише. Мне сказала Карла, и я…». Бето сплюнул. Еще никто не придумал способа, как правильно сказать, что твой любимый умер, даже если язык у тебя подвешен в три раза лучше, чем у Маркоса. Он решительным шагом пошел в кабинет Гише. Будь что будет.

 

 

— Ты не знаешь, что с Альбером, Маркос?

— А что с ним случилось? По-моему, он прекрасно себя чувствует и очень активен. — Маркос постукивал ручкой по столу. Перед ним лежала огромная стопка бумаг в тоненьких разноцветных папках — розовых, желтых, голубых и белых. Очередное его дело, которое должно было принести небывалый доход.

Габи промолчала. Ей-то казалось, что Альбер сегодня с самого появления в офисе выглядит так, будто… будто… будто он кого-то убил, не иначе. От такой мысли ей стало неприятно, и она обругала себя за пустопорожнюю чепуху.

 

 

— Гише… — Бето плотно запер за собой дверь и сел боком на стул. Ни правильных, ни неправильных слов на ум все равно не приходило.

— Ты что-то хотел?

Гише никогда не умел говорить открыто про важное, если только это не касалось адвокатских дел. Вот и сейчас тоже не смог. За прошедшие недели он стал выглядеть старше своих лет: морщины углубились, под глазами налились мешки. Его взгляд потух, хотя он пытался выглядеть таким же энергичным, как прежде. Что с ним сделается после их разговора?

— Я говорил с Карлой…— Бето замолчал.

— И? — Гише замер, приподняв очки. Его лицо побледнело и приобрело нездоровый серый цвет. — И что? Что?

«Догадайся»,— мелькнула трусливая мысль. Пусть лучше догадается, и тогда они будут говорить только о… деталях. Когда это произошло? Как? Бето не знал, как отвечать на последний вопрос, но хотя бы не придется вслух произносить, что Педро умер.

Рот Гише оставался плотно сжат.

— Ты так и будешь молчать? — он кинул очки на стол и картинно приподнял брови.

Очки упали со слишком громким стуком. Бето облизал губы:

— Ей удалось разговорить одного уличного дилера. Эти крысы всегда знают больше остальных…

Пересказывая то, передала Карла, он не сводил с Гише взгляда. Если бы ему кто-то сказал, что погибла Габи, он не успокоился, пока не нашел и не убил бы ублюдков, виновных в ее смерти. Он никогда не убивал, даже в юности, даже в тюрьме, но за Габи он бы убил. И неважно, что с ним бы сделали после этого.

Лицо Гише оставалось все того же асфальтно-серого цвета.

— Тело нашли? — и голос у него крошился кусками, как асфальт.

Бето покачал головой. Он себе не доверял. Гише всегда легко угадывал, когда он врет или не договаривает. Лучше вообще молчать, тогда точно ничего не выдашь.

— Значит, тела нет?

— Нет,— решился ответить Бето. Ведь, строго говоря, тела действительно не было. Он сжался от пронзительного взгляда Гише. Спросит, как есть спросит.

— Бето…

— Никто не видел тела, — да пропади все пропадом. Он не скажет. Не скажет он, глядя в эти глаза, надежду в которых он убивает сейчас собственными руками, как на самом деле умер Педро. Может, в каком другом случае Гише бы выжал из него правду, но сейчас он сам не хотел знать:

— Значит, все, что у тебя есть, это слухи с улицы.

— Это не просто слухи.,. — Бето оборвал нетерпеливый взмах руки. Гише на его глазах из покойника опять превращался в деловитого собранного человека, пусть очень уставшего, но живого.

— Значит, у тебя ничего нет. Спрашивай дальше. Пока нет тела, эта информация ничего не значит.

 

Опустив голову, Бето кивнул. Не дело убеждать себя, что человек, который умер, на самом деле жив. Он от этого не воскреснет, и нет смысла на что-то надеяться, цепляясь за соломинки. Так ведь всю жизнь можно прождать. Придумать, что Педро спасся, убежал куда-нибудь в Чили и живет там счастливо. Бето и такое приходилось видеть, давно, в детстве, когда на улице застрелили мужа какой-то дальней родственницы. А ведь она и тело видела, и над гробом рыдала, и все равно рассказывала потом, что он сбежал от бандитов и пишет ей письма. Чокнутая старуха.

Только лучше так, чем Гише узнает, какой на самом деле была смерть. И если повезет, он об этом не узнает. Пусть лучше так.

 

*

 

Когда Педро лежал, воздух вырывался у него из груди с присвистом. Пришлось сесть. Тело сразу же протестующее заныло: живот, бока, спина, но через несколько минут стало ясно, что, если сидеть неподвижно, дышать становилось легче.

 

Его приволокли назад раздетым, через несколько минут рядом швырнули одежду. Ему пришлось собирать ее, ползая по полу на коленях, потому что встать не хватало сил. Надеть ее сил тоже не хватило. Он до сих пор кутался в одеяло.

 

Любая попытка нормально вдохнуть заканчивалась болью и прерванным вдохом. Перед глазами все еще плавали разноцветные круги. Как давно его не били. Оказывается, это по-прежнему больно. Оказывается, это по-прежнему можно терпеть.

В детстве побои были непрекращающимся кошмаром. Ему пять лет, шесть, семь, восемь… В девять ему кажется, что они не закончатся никогда. От волшебной цифры шестнадцать, которая означает окончание школы и долгожданную свободу, его отделяет семь лет. Это сейчас он назовет семь лет коротким мгновением, в девять — даже год это целая жизнь, которой не видно конца.

Он помнил, что его спасло тогда. Свернись в клубок и жди, спрячься, не реагируй, не сопротивляйся. Когда-нибудь это закончится, даже если ты в это уже не веришь.

Но он больше не маленький мальчик…

 

Появление Хорхе прервало его сумбурные размышления. Пока Педро разлеплял ресницы, тот уже подошел и бросил какой-то футляр на кровать.

— Дышать глубоко не можешь? — он не тратил время на приветствие.

Педро медленно кивнул.

Удовлетворенно крякнув, Хорхе присел и стал нажимать на ребра. Педро не смог сдержать стона, на, который, впрочем, его охранник-медбрат не обратил внимания. Он давил до тех пор, пока в одном месте не услышал хруст.

— Ребра сломаны.

В футляре поверх бинтов лежали крупные ампулы с синей надписью «торадол». Хорхе вколол ему одну:

— Подействует через полчаса. Неделю потерпишь, потом попустит.

— Спасибо, — прошептал одними губами Педро. Может, это было внушение, но ему почудилось, что с первых капель лекарства ему стало лучше.

— Такой как сейчас, ты Марине без надобности, — Хорхе пожал плечами. — Ей нужно, чтобы ты понимал, что происходит. Спи на правом боку.

Хорхе ушел, а Педро еще долго смотрел в окно из-под ресниц. Боль медленно уходила, сознание прояснялось. Именно этого от него хотели, да? Как ему только в голову могло прийти сравнивать все это со своим детством? У того, что происходит с ним, будет один конец. И он наступит скоро, если Гилье его не найдет.

 

*

 

В жизни Бето полумер и полутеней не было. Вот друзья, вот враги, вот линия, которая их разделяет. За первых он готов был умереть, со вторыми — воевать. И  поступки он называл хорошими или плохими исходя из того, ради кого они совершались. Бето был чужд рефлексий — он бы даже слово такое не выговорил с первого раза. Поэтому, приняв решение не говорить Гише, как умер Педро, он покончил с внутренними сомнениями, которые переносил действительно с трудом.

 

Рано утром на следующий день он пришел в контору в состоянии, которое можно было бы назвать уравновешенным. В том мире, где он вырос, друзья умирали достаточно часто. Ты мстил за них или забывал про них, и всегда шел дальше. Потому что мог оказаться следующим. Это не было проявлением черствости или безразличия. Бето запомнил Педро и впустил в свое сердце, и при случае отплатил бы его убийцам. Но все его тревоги уже были связаны с Гише и Габи. Она плакала, когда он ей рассказал. Женщины все-таки чувствуют по-другому. Бето не понимал этого, но знал, что Габриэле нужна его поддержка. Гише она тоже была нужна, но тот примет ее, только когда перестанет справляться. А Гише умел справляться с очень-очень многим.

 

Бето рассортировал последние документы, нагрел чайник и до прихода Куки успел заварить ей мате и выложить на тарелку печенье, за что получил поцелуй в щеку. Ей он не сказал, и Маркосу тоже не сказал. В конце концов, если кто-то будет считать, что Педро жив, еще несколько дней, от этого никому не будет плохо, верно?

 

Потом пришла Габи с покрасневшими глазами. Сразу же засновала по конторе с преувеличенно занятым видом, который не обманул бы даже младенца. Он хотел быть рядом, но стоило ему подсесть к ней, как она шикнула: «Разве тебе больше нечем заняться, Альбер?». Она, как и Гише не умела принимать помощь. Ну что же, значит, он будет маячить где-то поблизости, чтобы поддержать в нужный момент.

 

Кого он хотел обмануть? — думал Бето через несколько часов. — На что надеялся? Судьба всегда была сукой, когда дело касалось дорогих ему людей. А он идиотом, который каждый раз верил, что все обойдется.

На пороге конторы стоял прокурор Миллер с таким напряженным лицом, что стало сразу понятно, зачем он пришел. Бето мало чего боялся в этой жизни, почти ничего. Но здесь у него в горле пересохло сразу же.

— Эй, Хосе, погоди, — он вскочил со своего места и загородил вход в кабинет Гильермо. — Ты ведь к Гише, да?

— Он уже знает?

Бето провел руками по волосам. Чутье, значит, не подвело. За этим пришел прокурор.

— Да… То есть не совсем. Слушай, — он понизил голос. — Не говори ему, хорошо? Не надо.

Взгляд у прокурора оставался непонимающим, и Бето сжал губы. Как же ему объяснить?

— Слушай, он… не нужно ему знать. Он не верит все равно, но лучше так.

— Ты хочешь скрыть, что Педро убили?

— Нет, это нет. Педро убили, и с этим уже ничего не поделать. Просто не надо.

Сзади открылась дверь, и Бето, запустив руки в волосы, с ожесточением дернул себя за пряди. Не успел.

— Хосе? Ты почему здесь стоишь? — Гильермо бросил на него острый взгляд, — Заходи.

 

— Не говорить что? — к Бето подошла Габи и тронула за руку. Гише закрыл кабинет, а прокурор не понял ничего. В голову пришла безумная мысль ворваться и придумать что-нибудь. Что звонила Ана, или какой-нибудь клиент обещает сброситься с крыши, если Гише немедленно к нему не приедет. — Альбер, что ты просил не говорить Хосе?

Правы те, кто называет его дураком.

— Ничего.

Бето не двигался с места, напряженно прислушиваясь к тишине в кабинете Гише.

— Я же слышала.

— Габи, — Бето повернулся к ней и взял ее лицо в ладони. Она была такой печальной и такой красивой даже с покрасневшими глазами. Она не представляла, на что способны люди, и Бето искренне желал, чтобы она никогда не узнала. И она не узнает. Чего бы то ему ни стоило. Он никому не позволит причинить ей боль. — Ты мне веришь?

— Да, но я…

— И ты знаешь, что я никогда не сделаю ничего, что навредило бы тебе или Гише?

— Намеренно ты никогда так не поступишь.

— Тогда не спрашивай, хорошо? Просто забудь, что ты слышала.

Габи кивнула. Так непохоже на его Габи, которая никогда не уступала, не оставив последнее слово за собой. Бето обнял ее и погладил по голове. В кабинете Гише по-прежнему было тихо.


	4. Часть 2

Часы отсчитывали время. Секундная стрелка двигалась по циферблату неумолимо медленно, механизм скрежетал, трещал, и каждый взмах невидимого маятника отдавался в висках ударом.

Гильермо считал секунды. Один — произнести достаточно длинное слово, чтобы выдержать нужную паузу — два — снова слово, или два коротких, или три совсем коротеньких — три — снова слово, и ни о чем не думать, кроме счета. Только не сбиваться, а если собьешься, начинать сначала, чтобы воспоминания не успели ворваться в монотонное глухое спокойствие. Один — любое слово — два — любое слово… Сто сорок три — не вспоминать— сто сорок четыре — не думать — сто сорок пять — не останавливаться. Часы скрипят, надрываясь. Им трудно считать время, теперь всем трудно, потому что Педро больше нет. Сто пятьдесят восемь — не вспоминать — сто пятьдесят девять — не вспоминать… За окном стало темно. Было светло, а стало темно. Этого никогда не замечаешь, было так, теперь иначе, а что случилось, не увидел, не понял, не хватило времени разглядеть. Двести двадцать три — не думать — двести двадцать четыре — не смотреть — двести… Сбился. Снова.

Один — не вспоминать — два — не останавливаться — три — помнить только о счете — четыре — ничего больше. Какой сегодня день? Сегодня — это когда? Это когда Педро больше нет? Двадцать четыре — не вспоминать — двадцать пять — не вспоминать — двадцать шесть — не вспоминать. И секунды утекают, утекают. Как много у них было секунд. Так мало дней, а секунд — много. Хватило бы, чтобы тысячу раз сказать «люблю», чтобы принять все нужные решения, чтобы успеть — скольких секунд, минут им не хватило, чтобы успеть? Сто пятьдесят… сбился.

Один — люблю тебя — два — люблю тебя — три — люблю тебя. Когда хочется говорить это вслух, становится больно. Сердце, говорят врачи. Сердце болит. Хорошо, что болит, значит, живое. А лучше бы не болело… Остановилось бы, и не было бы этих секунд. Сорок семь — люблю тебя — сорок восемь — люблю тебя. Как к живому. Бето говорил — а все равно не получается верить. Хосе говорил — а все равно кажется, что про кого-то другого. Это не мог быть Педро. Не может быть мертвым. Не может быть убитым. Не может быть замученным. Даже если это правда, этого все равно не может быть. А дышать тяжело потому, что несказанные слова сжимают грудь. Только поэтому. Девяносто восемь — люблю тебя — девяносто девять — люблю тебя — сто — люблю тебя — люблю тебя — люблю тебя — люблю тебя — сто… Сбился. Один — Педро Бегхьо — два — я люблю тебя — три — Педро Бегхьо — четыре — я люблю тебя — пять — Педро Бегхьо — шесть — я люблю тебя…

 

 

— Он пришел и лег. У себя в комнате, и так и лежит. Я его позвал ужинать, он даже не услышал, а я побоялся дергать. Я только… Ему плохо не станет? То есть, ему и так плохо, куда хуже, да, но я… я в смысле…

Бето смотрел, как Фабиан прячет руки в карманы, как переминается с ноги на ногу, и хотел бы сказать что-то успокаивающее, но ничего на ум не шло. Наверное, надо было войти, с мальчиком посидеть, последить за Гише, но как он появится Гише на глаза после новости, которую сообщил ему вчера?

— Не бойся. Он сильный. Ты просто дай ему время.

 

 

Сто сорок шесть — люблю тебя — сто сорок семь — «я не страдаю». И улыбка, от которой светло, все время светло. Сколько раз Педро сказал, что любит? Один — голос в телефонной трубке — два — голубая кафельная плитка — три — узкая койка и гаснущие свечи — четыре — бар на окраине — пять — снова телефон — шесть — протянутая над столом рука — семь — восход над Дельтой — восемь — воспоминание за воспоминанием, не по порядку, не с начала. А начало — папка с досье, Педро Даниэль Бегхьо, лицо на фотографии и чувство, что жизнь уже начала меняться, стоило взглянуть на эту улыбку. Сколько секунд прошло? Сколько было у них времени? Один — слишком мало — два — слишком мало — три — слишком мало — четыре — я люблю тебя…

 

 

— Уходи.

— Как ты разговариваешь с матерью? Фабиансито, мне надо поговорить с твоим отцом, ну что ты смотришь таким букой, а?

— Ты пьяна. Уходи.

— Вот еще! Это мой дом, ты мой сын, он мой муж, я хочу его видеть! Я только поговорю с ним и уйду.

— Убирайся отсюда! Убирайся, я сказал!

 

 

Умер.

Умер.

Педро убили.

Педро умер.

Умер Педро.

Педро больше нет.

Убили, убит, мертв, умер.

Убили Педро.

Педро.

Его больше нет.

Педро умер.

Часы хрипло тикают.

Один — умер — два — умер — три — умер — четыре — умер — пять — неправда — шесть — не верю — семь — не думать — восемь — не вспоминать.

Умер. Больше нет. Умер.

У-м-е-р.

Все равно пустое слово. «Педро» и «умер». Не подходят друг к другу. Не сходятся. Хосе говорит. Бето говорит. Оба говорят правду. Оба знают, что случилось.

Один — люблю тебя — два — не думать — три — люблю тебя — четыре… Провалиться в туман и вынырнуть оттуда. Часы продолжают идти — и что с того? Сколько времени, какой сегодня день, они не ответят. Сколько времени он уже любит Педро? Или всю жизнь любил, и только сейчас понял? Или не имеет значения время, потому что… каких глупостей он успел наговорить? «Любовь может пережить все», это говорил. И про то, что всегда будет рядом — и обманул. И не был рядом тогда, когда был нужен. Не схватил за руку, не затолкал в машину, не заставил уехать, позволил решать самому, позволил пойти к Камиле, позволил… К Моравиа пойти позволил. Сиди он сейчас в тюрьме, не было бы слов «Педро умер». Не было бы даже мысли о таких словах. Не пришел бы Бето, не пришел бы Хосе, и не рассказывали бы, что Педро умер. Как умер, где умер, почему умер. Умер.

Педро умер.

 

 

— Мне страшно, Хуан. Он как… совсем… совсем неживой, понимаешь? Просто лежит, уже два дня лежит у себя в комнате на кровати, и все, и я не знаю, что делать. Я вхожу к нему, а он… как будто его нет. А я…

— Дай ему время.

— Так Бето говорит. Но мне страшно. Он не ест ничего. Я к нему сейчас зашел, и мне показалось, что он не дышит. Я перепугался, ты не представляешь как.

— Ему нужно время. Ему нужно побыть одному. Это пройдет — не сразу, не сейчас, но ему станет легче.

— Но что мне делать сейчас?

— Дай ему справляться так, как он умеет. И не бойся. Хочешь, я приеду?

— Да, пожалуйста. Мне страшно одному.

 

 

Сколько было времени. Сколько угодно, чтобы залюбить, закружить голову — а он? Ведь понял, сразу понял, что это такое. Что это любовь, что никого другого не нужно, что нужен только он, только Педро — вот она, любовь с первого взгляда, как она есть. И что он? Сколько секунд, минут, дней они потеряли? Поцелуев — пересчитать по пальцам, ночь — одна, и не успел, не успел. Сказать, что любит — не успел, любить — не успел, свести с ума — не успел. Так много потраченного, убитого времени, так мало воспоминаний, мало — и Педро умер. И больше ничего не будет, и от этого сердце заходится судорогой. Столько времени было — и больше нет, ничего нет, и Педро нет, и все казавшееся таким важным не имеет значения. Прямо в день знакомства схватить, прижать к себе и не отпускать, наплевав на приличия, на то, что должен понять сам, прийти сам… Не успел сказать люблю, не успел. Не успел любить, не дал себе времени, не дал Педро времени, а теперь Педро умер. Жирная точка, похожая на кляксу. И времени больше нет.

Сто сорок пять — умер — сто сорок шесть — опоздал — сто сорок семь — не успел — сто сорок восемь — поздно.

 

 

— Бето, а ведь должны быть похороны, да?

— Понимаешь, там нечего хоронить. Он…

— Почему? Его не нашли? Но как тогда знают, что он умер?

— Знают. Просто… так бывает. Наверное, что-то будет. Твой отец решит, когда он… Когда с ним будет хорошо.

 

 

Незачем открывать глаза. Незачем подниматься.

Педро умер.

Ничего больше нет.

Часы тикают, а Педро умер.

Он сказал «я люблю тебя». Один только раз.

И линия отсоединилась.

Не узнать, услышал ли Педро.

Знал ли он об этом, когда его мучили.

Или умер и не знал.

А если бы знал, все равно умер бы.

И ничего бы не изменилось.

Был бы жив, если бы Гильермо Грациани раньше понял, что времени иногда бывает слишком мало.

И каждая секунда важна, потому что потом оказывается, что дни и годы не имеют значения.

Потому что Педро умер.

И ему теперь незачем дышать.

 

 

— Я боюсь, Хуан.

— Он справится. Поверь мне.

— Ты…

— Терять любимого человека очень больно. Потом ты учишься жить дальше, но это как заново учиться ходить. Нужно время, Фабиан. Только время.

 

 

Сорок два — умер — сорок три — умер — сорок четыре — умер. Убийц ищут, может быть найдут, может быть посадят, и никто не вспомнит, что сукин сын Мигель убил судью пистолетом с отпечатками пальцев Грациани. А если вспомнят — не докажут. Потому что был пожар в кабинете прокурора, и Мигель чист. А Педро умер. Педро убили за то, что сделал Мигель. И никто ничего не сделает. Никто даже не попытается ничего сделать.

Только он.

Ради Педро.

Мигель заплатит.

 

*

 

Фабиан не ожидал услышать шаги в комнате отца. После трех дней тишины он даже не сразу понял, что происходит. Отец ходил наверху. Скрипнула дверца шкафа. Потом еще раз.

Он осторожно постучался и приоткрыл дверь.

Отец аккуратно складывал разложенную на кровати белую рубашку. Расправил, застегнул все пуговицы. Погладил пальцами воротник, будто приласкал. И положил ее поверх темно-синего плаща, уже аккуратно свернутого, и еще чего-то, Фабиан не разглядел. Потом отец поднял стопку одежды, аккуратно уложил на полку в шкафу и сверху положил несколько футболок. Так же аккуратно закрыл дверь, и провел рукой по ней тоже. Задумчиво и удивительно нежно.

— Как ты? — Решился спросить Фабиан.

Отец повернулся к нему. И улыбнулся, приподнимая бровь.

Как будто ничего не случилось.

 

— Что с ним? — Прошептала Габи, как только за Гише закрылась дверь кабинета. Бето проводил его взглядом и повернулся к ней.

Она выглядела разгневанной, возмущенной и разочарованной одновременно. И глаза у нее до сих пор были заплаканные. А Гише вошел, улыбнулся им, спросил, как дела, и принялся расспрашивать Куку о ее подругах. И Бето следил, как меняется выражение лица его Габи, и молился, чтобы она ничего не сказала. Женщины этого не понимают. Габи умная, сдала все экзамены, но все равно не сможет никогда такое понять.

— Как он может? — Гневно шептала она. — Как он может… Он же ведет себя так, как будто ничего не случилось. Как будто Педро,— она всхлипнула,— жив.

— Он просто не показывает свои чувства,— попытался объяснить он. — Помнишь, Гише говорил, что никогда не плачет?

— Но ведь Педро умер!

— Шш. Тише, ради Бога.

— Как он может так? Ведь Педро же умер!

И не договорив, бросилась в туалет, чтобы снова плакать.

Женщины переживают так. Как ей объяснить, что Гише так не может?

 

— Бето, ты уверен, что с ним все хорошо? — Маркос аккуратно раскрыл свои очки и поправил цепочку. — Тебе не кажется, что он…

— Что?

— Они ведь с Педро были почти обрученными, да? Мне казалось, он будет сильнее грустить. А он весь погрузился в это дело о подлоге и только о нем и думает. Нет-нет, — Маркос приподнял пухлую руку, останавливая возражения. — Я прекрасно понимаю, что лечить горе работой — самый надежный метод. Но такое поведение выглядит почти как безразличие, тебе не кажется?

— Он справляется как может. Ты же слышал, что говорил Фабиан, да?

— Конечно. Не подумай, я не лезу не в свое дело. Просто немного удивлен.

 

Бето удивляло, что все они как будто не видят. Смотрят на то, как Гише улыбается и ругается с клиентами, и не замечают, какой он. Какой? Сосредоточенный. Будто зациклился на чем-то, одержимый, поэтому и не чувствует. А спросили бы у него — он бы поставил много денег на то, что Гише что-то задумал. Может, и нехорошее.

Только не его это дело.

 

*

 

Педро дали неделю. За эту неделю отдыха и почти полного молчания боль стала терпимой даже без лекарств. Только по ночам он просыпался от тянущего ощущения с левой стороны, если случайно перекатывался на спину. А потом за ним снова пришел толстяк.

 

Теперь его били намного аккуратней. Теперь никогда по лицу, всегда в живот, чтобы не задеть начавшие срастаться ребра. Он больше не терял сознания. Он старался держаться, но его никогда не хватало надолго — он всегда начинал стонать. Он не выдержал уже на третий день, когда после первых ударов, его макнули головой в таз с водой. Он даже не сумел задержать дыхания. Вода полилась в нос, рот, он попытался вырваться. Безуспешно. Вода лилась, водой не дышат. Его накрыло первобытным ужасом перед смертью, заставившим задергаться вдвое сильней, но затылок держали крепко. Это конец.

…Его выдернули из воды. Ему дали проблеваться. Дали понять, что он жив. Его страх снова вырвался наружу:

— Что тебе от меня нужно?

— О, посмотрите-ка, кто заговорил — голос Марины был нежен. Она словно ждала этого вопроса. Педро поднял голову. Желудок все еще выворачивало, по лицу стекали капли воды. Она, едва касаясь, провела пальцами по его щеке:

— Расскажи мне, как он умер.

— Я пришел, он лежал в луже крови, раненый в грудь, — Все это казалось таким далеким сейчас. Маленькая квартирка. Умирающий человек. Педро помнил, что когда-то он испытывал странную привязанность к нему, хотя и не одобрял его поступков. Но сейчас чувств не было. — Я подбежал к нему, попытался перевернуть, посмотреть, чем я могу еще помочь…

— Хорошая байка. Для полиции заготовил? — Марина не дала ему договорить. Ее ноздри раздувались, словно рассказ приводил ее в ярость.

— Это правда.

— Мог бы придумать что-то подостоверней.

Она снова улыбнулась и погладила его по щеке. Потом достала нож и, приставив лезвие к горлу, слегка надавила. Выступила кровь.

— Расскажи мне, как он умирал.

— Послушай, это действительно не я, — Педро в отчаянии смотрел в глаза Марины, где не было ни грана понимания, она словно не слышала его. — Это Мендоса, Мигель Анхель… — Он поперхнулся и замолк, когда она надавила на нож. Лезвие вошло глубже, и теплая кровь засочилась из пореза.

— Я спросила, как он умирал! Ну же! Не молчи! — голос Марины сорвался на визг, — давай, рассказывай, как он умирал. Я хочу знать, раз меня там не было, а ты был!

От страха Педро затрясло. Его подбородок ходил ходуном, дробя слова на слоги:

— Я при-ш-шел, он лежал в луж-же крови, ране… раненный в грудь. Я подбежал к нему, поп-пытался п-перевернуть, посмотреть, чем я могу помочь. Он был еще ж-жив.

Лезвие ножа вошло глубже. Педро закрыл глаза.

 

Его снова лечил Хорхе. Вкалывал аккуратно обезболивающее, промывал порезы, накладывал повязки. Во время таких процедур Педро ничего не оставалось, кроме как смотреть на своего помощника. На большой бугристый лоб, глаза, прикрытые веками с редкими ресницами. Двигающуюся челюсть. Равнодушное лицо. С таким же лицом он наблюдал за пытками в подвале.

— Она опять перестаралась, — Хорхе поправил пластырь на горле Педро и ощупал ребра. Тот поморщился: лекарство уже давно перестало снимать боль и только притупляло ощущения. — Может, даст тебе денек передохнуть.

Хорхе был единственным, кто проявлял хоть какую-то заботу о нем. С внезапно вспыхнувшей надеждой, Педро вдруг зашептал:

— Отпусти меня.

Хорхе хмыкнул:

— Даже не надейся, красавчик.

Он легким нажимом на плечо заставил Педро наклониться, чтобы проверить порезы на лопатках. От такого положения рана на горле засаднила, и Педро с радостью поднял голову, когда Хорхе закончил осмотр.

— Ты же работаешь на них за деньги. Я заплачу. Я найду, сколько потребуется, если ты поможешь мне сбежать.

— Все вы так говорите.

— Я найду…

— Ты не понял, — Хорхе сложил свои медицинские принадлежности в неизменный футляр. — Все пленники предлагают деньги за то, чтобы сбежать.

Он снова замолк. На глазах у Педро внезапно выступили слезы. Все было бесполезно. Хорхе было безразлично и его состояние, и его деньги, и его дальнейшая судьба. Он может просить и умолять, но все равно все будет бесполезно. Часто заморгав, чтобы избавиться от слез, Педро закусил губы. У него отняли достоинство, рано или поздно отнимут гордость — Педро не питал иллюзий по поводу своего умения сопротивляться тем вещам, которые с ним делали — а потом и жизнь. «Не унижайся перед ними, — учил его тот самый Орестес, чья смерть привела его в этот подвал. — Пока можешь». Последние слова тесть добавлял с усмешкой, которую теперь Педро понимал. Он уже не мог.

— Меня убьют?

Хорхе продолжал невыразительно смотреть на него.

— Если повезет, красавчик.

 

*

 

Шум. Монотонный, убаюкивающий, ускользающий на пределы восприятия. Его можно не замечать, но он постоянно вокруг: неразборчивый гул голосов. Стук посуды — ложки гремят о тарелки, кастрюли дребезжат на тележке. Пар из кухни. Запахи — не то переваренная капуста, не то пережаренное мясо, не то слишком щедрой рукой брошенная в котел петрушка, не то все вместе. Почему все столовые пахнут одинаково? Ведь готовят из хороших продуктов, не усердствуют со специями.

Суп казался пресным, сваренным из старых тряпок. Хосе подносил ко рту ложку за ложкой, глотал полуостывшее варево и все время отвлекался, разглядывая овощи в тарелке. Можно ли гадать на суповой гуще? И если можно, то что ему говорит эта странная похлебка без вкуса, которую он ест сейчас в одиночестве потому, что быть одному среди людей куда проще, чем наедине с собой.

— Влюбился повар, что ли? — Сидящий рядом старик со скрипучим голосом веселился, кроша хлеб прямо в суповую тарелку. — Пересолено!

— Нормально так,— угрюмо возразил мужчина средних лет с обезображенным шрамами лицом, который запивал еду горячим чаем из жестяной кружки.

— Добрый вечер, Хосе.

К нему подсел дон Андрес — так этого человека все здесь называли. Серо-бурые лохмотья он носил так, как будто это была королевская мантия, а длинные седые волосы были идеально уложены, несмотря на ветреную погоду. Говорили, что этот человек когда-то был главой мафиозной группировки. Другие шептались, что наоборот, был прокурором и посадил какого-то крупного мафиози. Потом сам сидел за два убийства. Или три. Или четыре — наверное, все-таки два, потому что уличные слухи лучше всего сразу же делить пополам. Еще говорили, что он ходил пешком в паломничество к образу Девы Марии Гваделупской, а потом поселился в одной из церквей в округе и подносит свечи во время службы. Еще говорили, что он прекрасный проповедник, но это уже точно врали, кто бы дал читать проповедь человеку, отсидевшему за два убийства. Или даже за четыре.

— Или, сдается мне, вечер сегодня недобрый,— мягко журчала речь старика. — Хотя кому знать? Одному он будет добрым, другому злым, а где чье — решаем мы сами. Когда Господь творил день, ночь, и утро, и вечер тоже, вряд ли он задумывал их недобрыми. А потом приходят люди, приносят свою печаль и говорят: «этот вечер злой». Не в вечере причина, но искать причину в себе порой бывает слишком тяжело, а свалить все на ни в чем не повинный промежуток времени — не худшее, что мы можем сделать, пока не начинаем бежать от самих себя. Беды в этом большой нет.

Быть может, люди правду говорят, и он действительно проповедник. Такая правильная, спокойная речь, словно созданная для того, чтобы убеждать. Старик напоминал ему судью Мендеса — вот кого он ему напоминал. Что-то было в них очень похожее.

— Вы выглядите так, будто сделали злое дело, Хосе.

— Я рассказал очень дорогому мне человеку, как умер его…— Он не договорил. В горле встал ком, не дал произнести слово. Он вообще не понял, как вышло, что он выпалил эту фразу. И сочувственный взгляд дона Андреса заставил разозлиться.

— Я не хочу об этом говорить,— почти выкрикнул он. Люди стали оборачиваться, шум стих. Ссоры здесь не одобрялись, не поощрялись и были редкостью. Голос тут тоже не повышали обычно, и уж от него такого поведения точно никто не ждал.

— Не хотите — так и не говорите,— и улыбка у старика тоже была мягкой.

— Я рассказал ему, что его любимого человека похитили, избивали и потом сожгли живьем, чтобы напугать остальных. Хотя он ни в чем не был виноват, он даже к этому преступлению причастен не был,— слова лились потоком, почти бессвязно, потому что не знающему человеку все равно невозможно было все это объяснить. — Я его люблю, а он любит… любил… любит Педро. И я пришел и рассказывал ему, как Педро умер, а Бето пытался меня предупредить, чтобы я не говорил всего, а я не сообразил сразу, я потом уже понял, что мне надо было просто сказать, что убит, и все. Зачем подробности, я не знаю сам, зачем я рассказал.

— Но он бы все равно спросил, и вам пришлось бы отвечать.

Поток мыслей закрутился в другую сторону, будто от толчка — от жалости к себе и чувства вины к сути вопроса. Гильермо спросил бы. И спрашивал бы, пока не получил бы ответа. И понял бы, что из сказанного правда. Но все равно. Ведь говорят родственникам погибших в авариях всякую утешительную ерунду вроде «не мучился, даже не успел ничего понять».Чушь на самом деле, но людям легче, и говорящим, наверное, легче тоже.

Не расскажи он все, стояло бы сейчас перед глазами лицо Гильермо? Его лицо в тот момент, когда он поверил и понял, что Бето говорил правду и что он тоже говорит правду, а его, Гильермо, чувства обманули — каким же страшным было это мгновение осознания. Только что Педро был живым — и вдруг все, умер, окончательно и без шансов на воскресение. И Гильермо вместе с ним.

Хосе чувствовал себя так, будто вернулся с похорон, и хоронили они Гильермо. И Габи плакала. Дай бог, чтобы хотя бы она не знала подробностей, но она слышала крик Гильермо из-за закрытой двери, и когда он вышел из кабинета Гише, она плакала — рыдала и размазывала по лицу косметику, и над ней стоял Бето, который, увидев его, покачал головой и не сказал то, что должен был. Не назвал идиотом или недогадливым дураком. Просто посмотрел, кажется, даже с жалостью. Ему тогда было не до того.

Он не помнил, что кричал Гильермо. Память наотрез отказывала. Но лицо Гильермо стоит перед глазами — и будет стоять долго.

— Я найду тех, кто его убил, — прошипел Хосе сквозь сжатые зубы. Собственный голос казался чужим. — Я их всех найду и заставлю заплатить. За Гише.  
Старик подал ему салфетку. Хосе покрутил ее в руках, не понимая, что с ней делать, и только через несколько секунд понял, что по лицу текут слезы.

 

*

 

Дни сливались для Педро. Побои, угрозы Марины, включенный свет по ночам. Иногда его били днем, иногда утром. Иногда вечером. Порой приходили ночью — он угадывал время по темноте за окном. Наверное, иногда он ошибался, в этом не было системы, в которой можно было бы найти успокоение. Неизменными оставалось только то, что его раздевали и связывали, да взгляд Марины и ее помешанное упорство. Он кричал, она была права, он кричал и пощадить его он тоже просил, просил отпустить и пожалеть его. Он понимал, что все это бесполезно, но боль требовала какой-то реакции.

Он перестал надеяться на спасение — надежда на чудо отнимала слишком много сил, которых не хватало даже на мысли о Гильермо. Он перестал разговаривать, чтобы сберечь их, потом он перестал думать о сложных вещах, потом старался совсем не думать

В какой-то из моментов просветления, сидя возле окна с низким козырьком и глядя на какие-то цветы за окном, Педро ужаснулся, поняв, что медленно и настойчиво шепчет себе под нос, что хочет умереть. Это означало, что она его сломала, она его уже убила, а ему надо было выжить, надо было вернуться к тем, кого он любил, вернуться к Гильермо.

Решение пришло неожиданно. Во время очередных побоев он, пытаясь хоть как-то сбежать от реальности, так старался представлять свою первую встречу с Гильермо в здании суда, что в какой-то момент словно провалился в воспоминание. Легкий сквозняк из высокого, приоткрытого кем-то окна. Гильермо Грациани на своем месте. Он поднимает голову, улыбается ему и машет рукой. Объявляют о начале заседания…

…В себя он пришел, когда его облили водой и отвесили несколько затрещин.

— Ты перестарался, этот ублюдок не должен терять сознание — Марина была в ярости от того, что жертве хотя бы на несколько минут удалось ускользнуть от нее. А Педро, лежа в луже холодной воды на грязном полу, смотрел на нее снизу вверх и думал, что он не терял сознание. Он продолжал чувствовать, как его били, но это было так далеко, как будто не с ним, что почти переставало иметь значение. Теперь он не будет этому сопротивляться, не будет сдерживать крики, не будет думать о том, что слезы или просьбы умаляют его достоинство. Он все это примет, потому что ему отсюда не сбежать. И будет думать о Гилье.

Впервые за много времени Педро улыбнулся.

Марина заехала ему в живот носком туфли.

— Хорхе, принеси сюда утюг.

 

*

 

— Сеньор Морено хотел бы с вами встретиться, — сказал ему безликий голос. Судья Мендес повертел ручку в пальцах и решил отказаться от формулировки: «Благодарю за приглашение, я буду занят».

— Благодарю за приглашение, я подумаю.

Голос, в который не вкралось ни раздражения, ни злости от такого ответа, спокойно проинформировал:

— Я перезвоню через десять минут.

 

Поднявшись из кресла, Мендес бросил взгляд за окно. Там бушевала летняя буря. Молнии прорезали чернильную темноту, и следовавшие за ними раскаты грома раскачивали землю. Опять будет много тяжб со страховыми компаниями.

Он прошел в свой кабинет и вытащил из секретера, где он хранил дела, дожидавшиеся истечения срока давности, верхнюю папку. Еще одно свидетельство поражения судебной системы.

У следователей не нашлось фотографии Педро Бегхьо, сделанной в участке, поэтому к профилю прикрепили первую попавшуюся. На ней у Бегхьо была немного лукавая улыбка.

Педро Бегхьо. Облыжно обвиненный, закончивший свою жизнь в бегах, казненный людьми Ладисласа Морено, который пригласил его на ужин. А Мигель Анхель Мендоса, стоявший, по словам Хуана, за всем этим, снова работает в суде.

Мендес снова посмотрел на фотографию. Когда Хуан пробил его назначение на это дело, судья Фонтана любезно сообщил ему все подробности. И что Бегхьо спал с Грациани. «Вы же сталкивались с Грациани?» Мендес сталкивался. Профессионал из тех, которые возьмутся защищать и жертву изнасилования, и крупного наркоторговца, не мучаясь угрызениями совести. И что прокурор Хосе Миллер по уши влюблен в этого самого Грациани, и «не сочтите за клевету, всячески потворствует укрыванию беглого преступника». Хосе Миллер сегодня утром выглядел, как человек, переживший собственную смертную казнь. Если он сообщал о смерти Бегхьо Грациани, неудивительно, что он в таком состоянии. Сообщать человеку, которого любишь…

На этом месте что-то в душе дрогнуло, наконец, вырвалось из системы мер и весов процессуального права. Такая смерть отнимает жизнь не только у кого-то одного.

Мендес не чувствовал злости на несправедливость. Жизнь в принципе несправедлива, а они своими жалкими потугами никогда вручную не отладят до конца то, что изначально было неправильно заложено богом.

Он спрятал обратно дело мертвого человека с солнечной улыбкой и задумчиво посмотрел на часы. Чтобы привлечь Мигеля Анхеля на основании показаний Иньясио нужно будет время. Помехи следствию и злоупотребление служебным положением — это не обвинения в убийстве. Доказывать их долго и муторно. Прокурору придется проявить недюжинное терпение, хотя, если снова назначат Миллера, за этим дело не станет. Вопрос в том, захотят ли Мендосу снова спасать хозяева.

Раздался звонок, Мендес принял вызов и сразу же ответил:

— Я приду.

— Сеньор Морено будет ждать вас в ресторане «Эль Хенераль».

 

Дизайнером «Эль Хенераля» был известный в определенных кругах Юлиус Парнель, который сам себя называл верным последователем Калатравы. Когда управляющий ресторана предложил ему контракт и попросил принести «что-нибудь эдакое», Парнель думал две недели. Он практически не спал, очень мало ел и метался по своей студии, отвергая идею за идеей. Результатом стал проект, который Парнель без преувеличения посчитал вершиной своей карьеры.

Рассматривая слайды, управляющий недоуменно пыхтел. Цена того, что он видел перед собой, была сказочной, но Деда разочаровывать не хотелось.

— А нельзя чего-нибудь подороже? — наконец буркнул он, ткнув пальцем в белый плафон четырехугольной форму без всяких украшений.

Парнель выслушал его с непроницаемым лицом и через три дня прислал презентацию нового интерьера: там было много красного цвета, очень много золотых украшений, хрустальные люстры, нависающие над столиками, и мраморные статуи в нишах. Стоил этот проект в три раза дороже предыдущего. Управляющий немедленно согласился.

В качестве последнего совета Парнель предложил развесить в приватных кабинках фотографии Эвиты, Исабель Перон и стилизованные под старину портреты госпожи Президент. «Это добавит интерьеру социальной глубины», — туманно сказал он. Управляющий ничего не понял, но совет ему понравился.

Именно поэтому, когда Мендеса проводили к Морено, перед ним предстало крайне своеобразное сочетание обтянутых бархатом золотой лепнины и черно-белых фотографий покровительниц и защитниц неимущих.

Если фотографии совсем не подходили к роскошному интерьеру приватной кабинки, то Ладислас Морено, который там обедал, смотрелся на своем месте. Этот двоюродный правнук литовского князя, перебравшегося в неизвестную Аргентину еще во времена развала Польши, унаследовал манеру держаться от своего далекого предка. Прямая спина, несмотря на возраст и слабость, заставлявшую передвигаться в коляске, твердый ясный взгляд. Может, и правы были те, кто считал, что Дед болен и очень скоро сойдет в могилу. Но вряд ли это случится раньше, чем он отправит туда всех, кто так считал.

Они поздоровались, не протянув друг другу рук.

— Садитесь, доктор, — голос у Деда был по-молодому гладким и сильным. — Сегодня им удалось исключительное мясо. Можно резать тупой стороной ножа

Некоторое время они ели в молчании. Мясо действительно вышло нежнейшим, и насчет тупой стороны ножа Дед тоже не преувеличил. Прислуживал им один из охранников, который с проворством заправского официанта менял тарелки и подливал вино. Еще двое стояли возле дверей.

— Мне казалось, вы не любите зверства, — Мендес отложил приборы, показывая, что пришел сюда по делу.

Дед поднял на него глаза — светлые и холодные, как ледники Перито Морено.

— Это замечательный ресторан, доктор Мендес. Поскольку я им владею, я знаю, кто сюда приходит, чего эти люди хотят. И даю им это. Еще я владею парой клубов…

Пара клубов на самом деле представляла собой целую сеть по всему городу. В каких-то наркотики сбывались из-под полы для богатых мальчиков и девочек, в каких-то — почти в открытую, как в Онсе или Бахо Флорес.

— И их посетителей я тоже знаю. Вы слышали про «Дом на перекрестке»?

Кто про него не слышал? Притча во языцех в их среде. Одна из так называемых «свободных зон», где можно было совершать преступления безнаказанно. Притон, где постоянно кого-то убивали или велись разборки. Место торговли. Земля обетованная. Заплати и обрящешь.

Дед кивнул, глядя на выражение его лица.

— Люди определенного сорта. Незаменимые в нашем деле, но совершенно определенного сорта. Их мир — это доступные девки и дорогие машины. Счастье в их понимании — деньги и секс. Их мир ограничен бетонными коробками и телевизором. У них нет мозга, одни рефлексы. Они рождаются, живут и умирают скотом. Скот не понимает слов, только действия. «Зверства», как вы изволили выразиться, и страх, который они рождают, единственное, что держит их в повиновении.

— И сожжение заживо вызвало достаточный страх.

Дед смотрел на него с непроницаемым видом.

— Это подействовало, не так ли? До меня дошли слухи, что после этого у полиции возникли некоторые проблемы при общении с информаторами.

— Политика «железной руки».

— Я учился этому у общества, которое вы защищаете. Вы сами знаете, что оно готово закрыть глаза даже на убийства в обмен на иллюзию справедливости и собственной безопасности.

Охранник бесшумно поменял блюда. Мендес терпеливо ждал, пока они пройдут все круги ритуального разговора о преступности, которую рождают и поддерживают трусость и эгоизм людей. У овощей на тарелке был вкус буги.

— Мальчика я приказал убить до казни.

Со стороны Деда это можно было считать своеобразным предложением мира. Мендес принял его коротким кивком.

— Вы знаете, доктор, — Дед задумчиво склонил голову, и Мендес подобрался. — Этим миром управляют страсти. Желание. Ненависть. Любовь. Кто-то живет ими, а кто-то ими пользуется. Жаль только, что эти люди даже не подозревают, какую лавину они обрушивают. Они остаются наверху и любуются открывающимся видом. А мы, все остальные, остаемся внизу и пытаемся в меру своих сил направить ее по нужному пути. Эти нелегко, доктор, очень нелегко. Лавина непредсказуема, она в любой момент способна изменить свой путь и погрести под собой нас, стоящих в стороне…. У вас такой скептический взгляд, доктор Мендес.

— Перестрелки в двух ваших клубах не похожи на лавину. Метрополитана не допустит уличной войны.

Дед тонко улыбнулся.

— Приятно видеть, что вы до сих пор не разочарованы в способностях метрополитаны. Но вы правы. Перестрелки в клубах это не лавина. Это глупые люди, которые стреляют в других глупых людей по чьему-то глупому приказу. Я имел в виду страсть. Она всегда лавина, даже если кажется кому-то жалким камешком, не стоящим внимания.

— Я вас не понимаю.

Мендес спокойно посмотрел в холодные глаза Деда. Мир Ладисласа Морено был миром вечной игры. И даже умение поставить точку в этой игре все равно было ее частью.

— Несколько недель назад у меня был необычный гость. Вы знаете его. Мигель Анхель Мендоса. Он поделился подробностями смерти Орестеса Моравиа. Вы знаете, мне нравился Орестес. Наверное, я даже любил его. Поэтому я был в какой-то мере признателен прокурору Мендосе за информацию.

Им принесли новую бутылку. Охранник ловко поменял бокалы и разлил десертное вино. Их разговор подходил к концу.

— Почему вы решили сказать это лично мне? Не проще ли было использовать какого-то из полицейских информаторов?

— Конечно проще, — улыбка на холеном лице Деда стала злой. Маска аристократизма на мгновение оплыла, обнажив жаркую ненависть за холодным расчетом, — но мне хочется побыть маленьким камешком, давшим начало целой цепочке событий. Ведь вы обязательно расскажете об этом прокурору Миллеру, который передаст все доктору Грациани, который… кажется, испытывал привязанность к бедному мальчику?

— Не слишком ли мелко для вас, сеньор Морено?

— Возможно, доктор Мендес, мне просто интересно стоять на вершине горы, а возможно, — маска любезного хозяина вернулась на место, — доставляет удовольствие вынуждать вас, поступая по совести, идти против закона.

Мендес склонил голову, сардонически усмехаясь. Он не видел необходимости продолжать словесный поединок. Ему отдавали имя человека, ставшего причиной смерти Педро Бегхьо, только потому, что этот человек был одним из козырных валетов в рукаве Эль Сангрии. Это раньше наркобароны чувствовали себя вольготно в Буэнос Айресе. С появлением колумбийских картелей, которые мало-помалу начинали подминать под себя рынок, за место под солнцем началась драка. Эль Сангрия, терявший места сбыта, решил отобрать их у Деда, а тот вместо вооруженного ответа предпочитал лишить его прикрытия закона. Один прокурор это не так уж много. Но Иньясио сдавал не одного Мендосу, и, вполне возможно, в ближайшее время на столах у нескольких полицейских следователей появятся доказательства причастности к преступлениям ряда судей, адвокатов и прокуроров, имена которых совпадут с теми, которые записал капитан Скальполли.

Именно поэтому, подумал Мендес, Дед еще посмотрит, как Эль Сангрию будут сажать за какое-нибудь убийство. Возможно, будет сажать даже он сам.

Судья служит закону, а не преступникам — пришли на память слова, которые он любил повторять в юности. Мендес скривился про себя, отпивая из бокала действительно великолепное десертное вино. Сейчас он предпочитал повторять, что судья служит тому, что считает законом. Он поднял на Деда глаза:

— Вы, вероятно, слышали об испорченной проводке, которая так удачно загорелась перед судом над прокурором Мендосой.

— Прискорбно, что полиция проявила такую безответственность.

Один из телохранителей, стоявших у выхода из кабинки не смог сдержать довольного смешка.

— В сгоревшем сейфе находились доказательства вины прокурора в смерти судьи Моравиа, — невозмутимо продолжил Мендес.

— Он говорил, что эти доказательства свидетельствовали о вине Педро Бегхьо.

— Таким образом, у вас есть его слово против моего… Отменное вино.

— 1997. Хороший год.

На пергаментном лбу Деда резко обозначилась загнутая полумесяцем вена.

 

*

 

У ног распятого Христа горели свечи. Пламя мерно колыхалось, разгоняя полумрак, и удушливо-сладко пахли розовые лилии, охапками сваленные на полу.

Шаги тихо прошелестели за спиной и затихли в отдалении. Месса уже давно закончилась, а туристы редко забредали сюда. В эти часы в церкви всегда царила тишина, звонкая и парящая, освещенная мерцанием потемневших от времени витражей. Единственное место, где можно побыть наедине с собой. И с богом.

Мендес поглаживал пальцами стеклянные бусины четок. Крохотные, ярко-розовые, слишком маленькие в его руках, слишком драгоценные, чтобы думать о том, как это смотрится со стороны. Край жесткой доски впивался в колени, и слова молитвы не шли на память. О чем просить?

«Величит душа моя Господа…» — в голове продолжал вертеться недавний разговор с Миллером. Его мрачное лицо. Миллер расскажет Грациани обо всем. В этом он не сомневался, как и в том, чем все закончится.

Он поднял глаза. Христос с креста безучастно смотрел вниз, на яркие лепестки цветов. Быть может, потому, что он, человек, пришедший в дом Христов, не ждал участия. Он пришел не просить прощения. Он, судья, пришел отдавать себя на суд.

Credo in Deum Patrem omnipotеntem, Creatоrem caeli et terrae… Как дальше? «… и снова грядущего со славою судить живых и мертвых». Да. Именно за этим он сюда пришел, выбрав час, когда вокруг него будет только эхо.

Убийце нет места в церкви — а тому, кто приговаривает к смерти убийцу?

Не от лица государства, не прикрываясь беспощадным законом людей, а по собственной воле, приняв для себя решение. Как судит такое бог?

Серебряный крест четок впился в ладонь.

Он знал, что делает, когда рассказывал прокурору, что Мендоса виноват в случившемся с Педро Бегхьо. Не надо было большого ума, чтобы понять, что сегодня же вечером об этом узнает Грациани. И то, что могло бы улечься со временем, утихнуть и отболеть, взорвется адской смесью ярости, горя, боли и ненависти, и выплеснется одной яркой вспышкой. И похоронит убийцу.

Он знал, что это такое. Он помнил. Он просыпался по ночам иногда, будто от кошмара, чувствуя во рту горький вкус — вкус желчи — вкус ненависти — и помнил, как опасно близко он подошел к черте, отделяющей судью от палача. Его удержал на краю Хуан. Не словами, а тем, что сделал. Удержит ли кто-то Грациани?

У него не было сомнений, что так или иначе Грациани расправится с Мендосой. И цепочка, которая приведет к этому финалу, началась с его разговора с Миллером. Сто человек из ста скажут, что Мендоса заслуживает наказания. Суд оправдает его за недостатком улик. Кто из них всех окажется виновным перед Богом?

 — Желаешь ли ты исповедоваться, сын мой? — Тихий голос прервал размышления. «Confiteor Deo omnipotenti…» — слова молитвы кажутся пустыми, когда душа неспокойна.

 — Я пришел не за этим.

 Священник отошел, качая головой. Он видел перед собой мужчину с плотно сжатыми губами и полным огня взглядом, и молился про себя, прося Господа даровать ему покой.

 

*

 

Вывеска «Грациани и партнеры» терялась между двумя огромными плакатами с рекламой сигарет и еще большего размера баннером, призывавшим не садиться за руль пьяным. Марсиаль еще раз посмотрел на экран телефона, чтобы проверить адрес — все было правильно. Если верить карте и путаным объяснениям, он был на месте.

 Дверь открыла пожилая улыбчивая сеньора в ярко-красной блузке, оглядела его с головы до ног и пропела «добро пожаловать».

— Я хотел бы поговорить с сеньором Грациани.

— Он занят, — женщина неторопливо повернулась и пританцовывающей походкой пошла в сторону кухни. Дверь она оставила открытой, и Марсиаль воспринял это как приглашение.

Наверное, контора выглядела так, как выглядит типичная адвокатская контора. Письменные столы, работающие компьютеры, девушка со светло-рыжим хвостом в старомодно-аккуратной цветастой блузке, явно секретарша. Шкафы с книгами, запах кофе, трезвонящий на столе телефон. И шум, доносящийся из-за закрытой полированной двери.

— Добрый день, сеньор, — он вздрогнул, отвлекаясь от созерцания обстановки. Сидящий за одним из столов мужчина поправил на переносице очки, пригладил усики, а затем сложил руки на объемном животе.— Я доктор Маркос Лабрапулос, партнер доктора Грациани. Может быть, я могу вам помочь?

— Не думаю. Я хотел бы поговорить с сеньором Грациани по личному делу.

Дверь с грохотом распахнулась. Из кабинета вылетела взлохмаченная дама в коротеньком ярко-розовом платье, которое уместнее бы смотрелось на девочке лет пяти. Затем обернулась и крикнула хорошо поставленным голосом:

— Я подам на вас в суд!— И всхлипнула, демонстративно вытирая рукой совершенно сухие глаза.

— Как вам будет угодно. И в суд высшей инстанции — тоже!— На пороге кабинета возник немолодой мужчина с усталым лицом. Его рубашка была расстегнута, галстук висел на шее, как шарф, а в руке он держал ручку, которой указывал прямо на разгневанную клиентку. — И проверьте свои счета, потому что платить за судебные издержки придется тоже вам!

— Да как ты смеешь?! — Взвизгнула женщина в розовом.—- Я тебя... Я вас всех...

— Гише, дорогой, этот сеньор хотел тебя видеть, — перебил ее певучий голос из кухни.

 

— Меня зовут Марсиаль Солари. Я родственник Педро... — Он споткнулся и решил не уточнять, какого Педро. И надо было сказать «двоюродный брат», было бы лучше. Но он растерялся. И растерялся еще сильнее, увидев, как потяжелел взгляд собеседника.

— Семья вспомнила о Педро? Этого мы не ожидали. — В его голосе звучала нескрываемая злость. Марсиаль только вздохнул. Похоже, этот человек знал, что в случае Педро называлось словом «семья».

— Тетя позвонила мне только три дня назад, — тихо ответил он. Сеньор Грациани посмотрел на него поверх очков и как-то разом обмяк в кресле, сложил руки на столе, все так же крутя в пальцах ручку.

 Марсиаль представлял себе этого человека иначе. Представлять было особенно не с чего — Педро его не описывал, только назвал имя: «Гильермо». Но ему казалось, что человек, которого так любил Педро, должен был выглядеть по-другому. Он не знал, как, не модель же из порножурнала он себе представил, когда Педро рассказал о своей проблеме... Тогда это было проблемой, потому что Ками сочинила беременность, но что с нее возьмешь. А Педро уже тогда был уверен, что любит. Вот этого невысокого лысеющего типа за 50, который смотрит будто сквозь него пустым взглядом.

И что-то в нем было, из-за чего Марсиаль верил, что Педро мог влюбиться в мужчину и бросить ради него всю свою распланированную жизнь. И ведь, наверное, не пожалел...

— В больнице мне сказали, что вы названы попечителем Камилы, в случае, если Педро...— Горло перехватило, и он решил не говорить это слово. — Если с Педро что-то случится. Ей стало лучше, и она мне позвонила. — И рыдала в трубку. Он не смог сказать ей правду. — Она не знает про Педро, — Куда-то не туда его увело. Не об этом надо говорить. — У нее нет родных. И не повезу же я ее к тете, — он усмехнулся, и уголки губ Грациани едва заметно поднялись в ответ, будто он понял и оценил шутку, просто не находил в себе сил посмеяться ей. — Я бы хотел забрать ее домой. Не надо ей быть в больнице, ей плохо. Но нужно ваше разрешение.

— Хорошо,— Грациани полез в ящик стола, вытащил откуда-то бланк и начал писать. — Как вы сказали вас зовут?

— Марсиаль Солари.

Ответом был кивок. В комнату проникал запах кофе, бодрящий и пряный. Он сглотнул.

— А Педро... Похороны... уже будут? Или были?

 

Гильермо замер. Слова молодого человека прорывались сквозь тщательно выстроенную стену, которая не позволяла думать о том, что Педро умер. В той части сознания была пустота. Глухая, черная, непроницаемая, и пока она была, он мог заниматься делами, спрашивать Фабиана, как прошел день в университете, радоваться за Габи и Бето. Пока случайно оброненная фраза не напоминала ему, что Педро умер. Умер. Умер.

 

— Я думаю, так лучше, — как сквозь вату доносились слова. Так мягко. Так, что на секунду он обманулся. Голос, совсем не похожий на голос Педро, но так напоминающий его интонациями. — Пусть лучше будет так.

— Стоит передать соболезнования матери? — Резковато спросил он, пытаясь вытащить себя из слабости, которую не мог себе позволить. Не мог, пока Мигель еще на свободе.

— Сеньора Бегхьо уже оплакала сына, как велят ей заповеди католической церкви.

Гильермо принял отповедь, склоняясь над бумагами снова.

И улыбка у Марсиаля тоже была похожа. Только не было в ней солнца, которым всегда светился Педро. Может быть, из-за того, что улыбался он грустно.

— Тетя оплакала его, когда узнала, что он спит с мужчиной. Ей все равно, стал он гомосексуалистом или умер, и, думаю, ей было легко подменить одно другим. Вряд ли она станет плакать о нем еще раз.

Слово, брошенное невзначай, будто подтолкнуло изнутри.

Подменить одно другим.

Подмена.

Не может же быть все так просто?

 

*

 

— Суд постановил…

Хосе редко приходилось слышать такую тишину в зале. Обычно приставы и секретарь каждые пять минут были вынуждены наводить порядок, а на более-менее тихие разговоры просто не обращали внимания — иначе любое заседание затягивалось бы на лишних два часа. Зачитывающего приговор Мендеса слушали в полном молчании, даже вдова перестала демонстративно рыдать и только прижимала к лицу очередной бумажный платочек.

— В связи с недостаточностью улик…

Прокурор смотрел на свой отключенный микрофон с видом человека, раздумывающего, что бы сломать, но тоже молчал. Даже на обычно шумной галерее царила тишина, и голос судьи без помех доносился до самого верха.

Хосе сам толком не понимал, зачем он сюда пришел. Это дело о вооруженном ограблении его не касалось, подробностей он не знал — кроме тех, которые знали все, со следователем поздоровался два раза в коридоре… Не для того же он стоит, прислонившись спиной к колонне, чтобы послушать Мендеса? Не для того. Но другой причины бросать все дела и идти на заседание у него не было.

Быть может, ему просто надо было отвлечься. Просто он перестал понимать, что читает, и вышел из кабинета развеяться. Просто гулять бесцельно он не привык. Просто общаться с кем-то сейчас не хотелось. Просто в этот час больше некуда было пойти. Просто Мендес действительно хорош в своем деле. Просто так совпало. Да. Так совпало.

— … признать невиновным.

Точка.

Прокурор с ненавистью сверлил взглядом подставку микрофона. Конвоиры снимали наручники с обвиняемого. Хосе внезапно вспомнил, что говорили об этом парне и о его положении, в котором он оказался — лучше бы ему остаться в тюрьме, а не то… Знал ли Мендес об этом, вынося приговор? Не мог не знать.

— Мудаки продажные, за такое оправдывают! — Возмущался рядом какой-то парень. Хосе развернулся к нему, чтобы ответить. В последний момент остановил себя. Это не его дело. Все это его не касается.

 

 

Мендес привык открывать, не спрашивая. Неважно, кто стоит на пороге — друг, враг, сосед снизу, полицейский, коммивояжер. Человек с ножом, как было после дела Переды. Он просто предпочитал не пререкаться через дверь.

Сейчас часы показывали восемь, на пороге стоял доктор Миллер, ставший уже привычным вечерний гость — в вопросах тем более не было нужды.

После развалившегося дела Мендосы прокурор зашел к нему вечером. Они посидели несколько минут. Обсудили ситуацию. Поняли, что ничего не смогут изменить. Разве что от разговора стало немного спокойнее.

То, что теперь Миллер иногда заходил после рабочего дня поговорить о делах или проконсультироваться по какому-то вопросу, можно было считать следствием той встречи. Или того, что они, как оказалось, живут на соседних улицах.

 Как обычно, они сели в гостиной. Как обычно, он не предложил выпить. Как обычно, Миллер раскрыл свой портфель и стал рыться в его недрах в поисках нужной бумаги. Необычным был разве что взгляд, напряженный и чуть растерянный. И скованная поза, когда его гость вновь уселся прямо, достав папку. Казалось, что он хочет что-то сказать, но не решается.

Хорошее лицо, думал он, разглядывая Миллера. Очень удобное лицо для их профессии. Приятное, спокойное и настолько неподвижное, что очень легко скрывать чувства и прослыть невозмутимым человеком — особенно среди людей, не привыкших смотреть внимательно. Полицейские обычно такое ценят, а адвокатов невозмутимость часто выводит из себя. Мало кто пытается заглянуть за маску, реагируя на то, что на поверхности — Миллеру повезло.

Разве что тех, кто привык не только смотреть, но и видеть, этой природной непластичностью черт не обманешь. Потому что глаза выдают с головой.

Как выдавали сейчас.

Про Миллера ходило много слухов, в маленьком мирке Дворца правосудия от них не спрячешься. Предмет насмешек, повод для жалости — прокурор, влюбленный в Грациани, пытается найти живым своего соперника. Пытался. Некоторые выражали сомнение, пытался ли и не поспособствовал ли сам трагической кончине Педро Бегхьо.

Дело Бегхьо могло бы поднять волну серьезных расследований. Но не подняло. Похоже, Хуан был прав, прося его заняться делом Мендосы — в этом округе схвачено было все.

— Вы его оправдали.

Кого именно, можно было не уточнять.

— Обвинение не представило достаточных доказательств.

 Миллер отложил папку в сторону. Они смотрели друг на друга через всю комнату.

— Если он окажется на свободе, он покойник. Вы ведь знаете о том, что Фернандес пообещал убить его, если он выйдет из здания суда. — Это не был вопрос, но и обвинением это не было. Похоже, Миллер на самом деле хотел узнать, почему он вынес такой приговор.

— Если он хотел оказаться в тюрьме, ему стоило бы признать свою вину в убийстве двух членов банды Фернандеса. Доказательств его участия в грабеже было недостаточно, чтобы обеспечить его жильем и охраной хотя бы на некоторое время.

— Их хватило бы для обвинительного заключений.

— Их хватило бы только в том случае, если бы я решил посчитать их достаточными.

Они оба замолчали. И снова его собеседника выдавали глаза — Миллер, возможно, понимал причины, но что-то в нем протестовало против этого решения все равно.

Он вздохнул.

 — Я судья, доктор Миллер. Но судья — это еще не закон.

Его выдают глаза. Все время выдают. Неудивительно, что Мендоса обвел его, как мальчишку. Почти в каждом детективе есть такой персонаж, воплощающий собой искреннюю веру в торжество закона и справедливости, который становится жертвой главного злодея — разве что книжным персонажам безразлично, что делает с ними автор. В жизни такие люди иногда заканчивают очень плохо. Не всем по силам столкновение с реальностью.

Он чувствовал, как губы растягиваются в неприятной усмешке. Кто он такой, чтобы жалеть других?

— А кто же тогда судьи?

— Вам интересна моя точка зрения?

— Да, — просто ответил Хосе, и откровенно добавил то, что думал с самой первой встрече. — Вы один из самых честных и справедливых судей, которых я видел. Но я иногда не понимаю ваших решений.

— Честных и справедливых… — Мендес встал. Такое определение — последнее, чего он заслуживал. — У меня есть теория, — глядя в окно, легко было представить, что он в зале суда или на лекции в университете, перед безразличными слушателями, которые не считают его воплощением честности и справедливости. — Я не могу не думать, что все мы в нашей жизни судьи, потому что каждый из нас время от времени принимает решения, от которых зависят судьбы других. Не это ли делает судья? Разница лишь в том, что мы руководствуемся законами Республики, а окружающие нас люди руководствуются тем, что считают законом для себя. Поэтому Фернандес убьет того, кто его предал. Поэтому люди на заседании хотели бы обвинительного приговора грабителю, даже если улик против него было недостаточно. Люди — такие, какие они есть. И верой в лучшее этого не изменишь.

Он обернулся. Миллер напряженно смотрел на него, вбирая в себя каждое слово. И от этого привкус горечи на губах становился сильнее.

— Люди не всегда заслуживают того, чтобы их защищали. Мы стоим на службе общества и принципов, которые необходимо защищать, и иногда мне хочется поблагодарить Бога, что мы служим обществу, а не людям.

Зачем он говорит это?

— Судья — это человек в мантии, наделенный правом выносить приговор, потому что за ним закон, государство и Конституция. Он всегда будет считаться справедливым, чем бы судья ни руководствовался: законом, или собственными эмоциями. — Зачем, зачем он это говорит? — Простите меня, доктор Миллер. Иногда я пускаюсь в рассуждения, которые не имеют отношения к делу, и я достаточно вас задержал.

 Это было невежливо, это было грубо, но сейчас главным было то, что Миллер встал, пожелал ему доброго вечера и пошел к двери. И не нужно было снова наталкиваться на этот внимательный, искренний взгляд.

 

*

 

«Эль Гатито», Фернадес, о котором шла речь, было довольно уродливым человеком. Прекрасным в нем были только громадные черные глаза, унаследованные от бабки-марокканки. В остальном бабкина кровь наделила его приплюснутым носом, жесткими курчавыми волосами и склонностью к полноте, которая проявилась у него еще в детстве. С возрастом полнота переросла в ожирение, но даже огромный живот не мешал ему следить за своим бизнесом, перекатываясь с места на место.

В своем районе он контролировал несколько банд пибес чоррос — подростков, занимавшихся воровством — и практически всех проституток. В торговлю оружием и наркотиками он не лез, мирно уживался со своим полицейским участком, отстегивая каждый месяц нужную сумму, и старался избегать разборок, заранее выбирая самую сильную сторону. Если до него доходило, что кто-то называет его трусом, Фернандес смеялся, обнажая крупные белые зубы — до сих пор настоящие, несмотря на возраст — и крепко запоминал шутника. Еще его называли бессердечным ублюдком, но, к его глубокому несчастью, это не совсем соответствовало истине. Сердце у него все же было: Эль Гатито очень любил своего племянника. И, как всякое настоящее чувство, эта любовь причиняла ему массу неудобств.

Сначала ему ужом приходилось изворачиваться, чтобы скрывать от своенравного мальчишки источник своих доходов. Когда правда открылась и племянник азартно потребовал взять его в дело, Фернандес долго отнекивался. В конце концов, он сдался и поручил самое безобидное, как ему казалось, сбор добычи с одной из самых мелких банд. С этого и начались все неприятности.

В районный полицейский участок пришел новый комиссар, осмотрелся и, решив отобрать у Эль Гатито часть бизнеса, замел всю банду прямо во время дела. Племянника Фернандес отмазал, наняв пронырливого адвоката Гильермо Грациани, но потерял на этом немало денег и одного из своих помощников: Монтенегро переметнулся к новому хозяину, почуяв за ним настоящую силу. В сознании Фернаднеса все эти события причудливо сплелись, став причиной единственного за всю его жизнь безрассудного заявления. Выглушив бутылку американского виски, он в присутствии всего бара хлопнул кулаком по стойке и пообещал убить Монтенегро в любой момент, как только тот лишится своих долбанных покровителей.

Новость об этом сразу же облетела улицы. Говорили, что Монтенегро только повеселился, говорили, что новый начальник полицейского участка просто хохотал. Фернандес тоже смеялся. Его белые зубы блестели в темноте кабинета, и никто из окружавших его подельников не решался улыбаться.

В последнее время настроение Фернандеса стало улучшаться. Его пухлые щеки порозовели, а в глаза вернулся прежний хитроватый блеск. Связано это было с двумя вещами. Во-первых, теперешнего комиссара должен был вот-вот сместить его предшественник, защитивший в суде свою теперь уже кристально честную репутацию. А во-вторых — Монтенегро оправдали. И этот тип должен был снова объявиться в районе, уверенный, что ему ничего не угрожает.

 

*

 

Снова часы. Громкое тиканье часов в одиночестве комнаты и тень от люстры на потолке. Бабочка, раскинувшая крылья. Тик — пауза — так — пауза — тик — пауза. Гильермо — Педро — Гильермо — Педро… Их комната, их жизнь, их любовь. Большие механические часы в доме, устаревший предмет мебели, давно уже не нужный в мире вечной электроники. Динозавр из прошлого. Его прошлого, их прошлого — того, которого больше нет.

Мигель заплатит за все. За каждую секунду, каждый удар маятника, отправляющий все дальше в прошлое Педро. Мигель.

Когда Хосе рассказывал ему днем все, что удалось узнать из бог знает каких источников, Гильермо ни о чем не думал, ничего не чувствовал — только боль, опустошающую все изнутри.

Какие у Мигеля дела с одним из крупнейших наркоторговцев города, он не знал и не желал знать. Он знал только, что люди Деда убили Педро. Из-за Мигеля. Из-за того, что Мигель рассказал — Деду или его подручным — что Педро виноват в смерти Орестеса. В преступном мире принято мстить. Дед отомстил.

Он не чувствовал ничего к самому бандиту. Ни злости, ни ненависти. Дед убил Педро. Не своими руками, своим приказом, какая разница? Убил, но при этом он был всего лишь орудием. Можно обвинять нож, порезавший палец, или  машину, сбившую человека? Виноват всегда тот, кто сидел за рулем или держал нож.

Это был Мигель. И Мигель заплатит.

Да, он с детства плевал на угрозы братца. Мигель всегда был трусом, неспособным довести ни одно дело до конца. И когда Мигель кричал, что отнимет у него самое дорогое, тоже пожал плечами и не придал значения.

Педро мертв из-за его непредусмотрительности. Но Педро мертв и из-за Мигеля. Мигель мечтал смотреть, как он страдает, и вот имеет возможность с гордостью смотреть из первого ряда. Ему хватило ума сообразить, что до беглого преступника быстрее доберутся сами преступники — и Педро больше нет… Черт бы побрал эти часы!

Пока он думал, что Мигель всего лишь подстроил обвинение в убийстве, которое развалится — благодаря Хосе или глупости самого Мигеля, — он жил надеждой. Как много было этих надежд — что они обязательно докажут невиновность Педро, подловят Мигеля, найдут способ оправдать невиновного и посадить настоящего преступника. Потом, когда надежд на это не осталось, он был уверен, что остался еще один выход. Они просто уедут. И оставят все это за спиной, потому что у них есть будущее, и незачем оборачиваться на прошлое. Только теперь у Педро нет будущего. А значит, и у него тоже. Будущее теперь есть только у Мигеля Анхеля Мендосы.

Идея, зародившаяся во время разговора с Марсиалем, приобретала все более ясные очертания. Подмена. Какое простое слово, какая блестящая мысль. До того блестящая, что до смерти Педро он бы ей ужаснулся. Теперь он сомневался, что его что-то еще способно ужасать. Он понимал, отдавал себе полный отчет в том, что собирается совершить преступление. Не что-то сравнительно безобидное, на что каждому адвокату приходится пойти в течении карьеры, а настоящее преступление, за которое он бы сам сажал в тюрьму. Которое шло против его принципов. Но у него, кажется, и принципов не осталось, все сгорело вместе с Педро. Быть может, он сам сгорел в том же самом костре — по крайней мере, в зеркале он узнавал себя далеко не всегда.

Ему было удивительно все равно. Его любимые римские юристы говорили: «нет преступления без наказания, нет наказания без закона, нет преступления без законного наказания». Он любил эту цитату, повторял ее сам, учил студентов и прихлопывал ей колеблющихся судей. Но он поступит иначе. И закон не накажет его, как не наказал Мигеля.

Быть может, в нем не осталось ничего, впитанного за годы учебы и жизни. Он даже ненависти не чувствовал за болью, и в висках стучало только тупое саднящее «он должен заплатить за это». И это было сильнее всего остального — правил, морали, этики, норм, законов — всего, из чего состоит жизнь Грациани-юриста. Из чего сейчас состоит жизнь Грациани-человека, он не знал. Он даже не был уверен, что у него еще осталась эта жизнь.

 

 

Бето рылся в нижних ящиках, сосредоточенно что-то разыскивая. Кажется Маркос с утра просил найти его одно дело трехлетней давности. Или это была Габи? И делу было четыре года?

— Гише, зачем тебе Фернандес? — Бето мгновенно повернулся к Гильермо, когда тот вошел в контору. Он явно настроен спорить до последнего. — Ты не знаешь, что это за человек. Я знаю. Ты что, собрался с ним встречаться?

— Ты договорился?

— Гише…

— Я просто напомню ему, что он кое-что мне должен.

Бето потряс головой, но всё-таки протянул листок.

— Вот здесь. Пойти с тобой, может?

— Не вздумай.

 

Что последовало за этим, Гильермо забыл. Отдельные картины, позже всплывали в его памяти, но что связывало их, в какой они шли последовательности, он не смог бы сказать даже под присягой.

 

*

 

Вот он ужинает с Мигелем. От напряжения у него дрожат руки. Мигель промокает губы салфеткой, пьет и разговаривает:

— Ты знаешь, мне даже жаль твоего мальчика. Подумать только, какая печальная судьба. И… — взмах вилкой в его сторону, — все-таки это справедливо. Орестес даже после смерти отомстил ему за то, что он бросил его дочь. И ради кого?... И само собой, в его смерти ты тоже не виноват. Как и в смерти моего сына. Ты ведь убийца, Грациани. И я еще дождусь дня, когда увижу тебя за решеткой.

Мигель уходит, а он натягивает перчатки и один за другим отправляет в пакеты предметы со стола: вилка Мигеля, нож, которым он резал мясо, бокал, бутылка, к которой Гилльермо ни разу не прикоснулся, грязная салфетка, зубочистка, недоеденный кусок мяса со следами зубов.

 

*

 

Его бесцеремонно обыскивают прямо в подъезде. Сумку забирает волосатый тип с уродливым шрамом на щеке. Второй, в засаленной кожаной куртке и с пистолетом подмышкой, толкает в спину.

— И не вздумай тут… — Предупреждающее шипение звучит прямо над ухом. — Я тебе не верю, адвокат ебаный.

Фернандес перебирал что-то на столе. Когда громила швыряет раскрытую сумку прямо перед ним, он брезгливо вытаскивает за уголок один из пакетов.

— Как, говоришь, зовут этого?

— Мигель Анхель Мендоса.

Фернандес кивает

— Значит, не ошиблись. Но убить все равно было бы проще. Не хочешь? 

— Я хочу, чтобы он сидел.

Тип в кожанке шагает вперед.

— Босс, я ему не доверяю. Хуй знает, что он затеял и во что мы вляпываемся…

— Заткнись, — тон Фернандеса не терпит возражений. — Он вытащил моего племянника из тюряги, я ему должен. И Монтенегро было бы приятно узнать, что сдох он не просто так, а с пользой. — Последние слова встречают дружным подобострастным смехом.

— Все, пошел отсюда. Я обещал — я сделаю, ты меня знаешь.

 

*

 

Домой Гильермо идет пешком, выбирая неправильную дорогу. У ветки сирени, которую он сломал, сладкий приторный аромат.

 

*

 

Габи что-то возбужденно говорит, Кука потрясенно прижимает ладони к лицу… Хосе идет рядом… Но это уже не в конторе, это в суде, по дороге в зал для допросов.

— Вчера вечером был анонимный звонок. В участок в Вилья-Луро кто-то позвонил и сказал, что слышал стрельбу. Патрульные обнаружили труп… Он слушает его, изображая на лице скуку.

— Похоже, что убил его Мендоса. Улик сколько захочешь. Они, судя по всему, ужинали вместе, на столовых приборах остались отпечатки пальцев Мигеля. Как будто специально, честное слово. Мы бы не связали так быстро, по картотеке пробивать занимает несколько дней, но убитый на салфетке написал карандашом его фамилию. Графологи проверили почерк, сомнений нет. Утром Мендосу арестовали, так что он снова в тюрьме.

 

*

 

Судья откровенно скучает. В углу секретарь согнут крючком над протоколом.

— Я ничего не знаю о произошедшем, — Гильермо откидывается на спинку стула.

— Доктор Грациани. Подозреваемый утверждает, что с девятнадцати сорока до двадцати одного часа находился вместе с вами.

— Он лжет.

— Вы не ужинали вместе вчера?

— Господин прокурор, полтора часа наедине с Мендосой? Да вам бы пришлось вывозить совсем другой труп, и не из трущоб, а из моего офиса!

Хосе едва заметно кривится.

— И все-таки ответьте на вопрос. Вы не ужинали вместе вчера?

— Нет. Конечно же нет!

— Где вы находились в этот промежуток времени?

— Ужинал.

Их перебранка, кажется, начинает развлекать судью.

— В одиночестве?

— Я был у моего друга, доктора Арисменди. Просил его совета по одному делу, которое веду, мы поужинали, выпили вина, разговаривали… Я должен отчитываться о каждом шаге? Я что, теперь подозреваемый?

— И доктор Арисменди, конечно же, сможет подтвердить, что вы были у него.

— Конечно. Почему бы нет?

«С семи до десяти ты был у меня, мы ужинали, я дал тебе пару рекомендаций по делу о разводе Мартинеса, так? Я не спрашиваю, что ты затеял, но хотя бы скажи, насколько это опасно для тебя». На Хуана всегда можно было положиться.

— Вы не виделись вчера с братом?

— Нет. Я уже несколько дней с ним не виделся.

 

*

 

Он слышит крики Мигеля по дороге к выходу. «Лжец! Убийца!» Мигель прав.

Но он уже чувствует, как к нему возвращается способность мыслить, как пунктир восприятия снова становится линией, и он понимает: его поступок не имеет значения.

Мигель сгниет в тюрьме, сойдет с ума от ненависти, будет мечтать о смерти — но Педро больше нет. Будет суд, в котором нет смысла, будет приговор, Мигель ответит за все. Но Педро умер. Умер. Слово отдается в голове с каждым шагом. Он смог обмануть Мигеля, одержал победу, выиграл — зачем? Все это случилось слишком поздно, всего на месяц позже, чем нужно, и это слишком, слишком, слишком много. Что бы он ни сделал теперь, все будет поздно. Педро мертв.

И все еще бьющееся в груди, прямо в сердце, нежелание верить — ведь нет тела, нет могилы, нет свидетельства о смерти, «в розыске», не было похорон — продолжает напоминать о себе, но разум твердит: «умер». И пусть Мигелю придется заплатить, никакое наказание не изменит этого. Педро больше нет.

— Куда тебя отвезти? — спрашивает ожидающий у дверей Хосе и замолкает, поняв все сам.

 

*

 

О произошедшем на этом пустыре ничего не напоминало, кроме грязной закопченной стены. Судя по фотографиям из дела, лоскут темной футболки, по которому проверяли ДНК, лежал где-то возле нее.

Гильермо запрокинул голову. Из груди рвался даже не крик — глухое рычание без слов, которое не было сил сдерживать. Наверное, со стороны это выглядело страшно, но эту мысль тут же снесло волной отчаяния, которое ощущалось почти физически. Оно сбило с ног, заставило рухнуть на колени на грязный асфальт и стонать, задыхаться и размазывать по лицу наконец-то потекшие слезы. Не было платка под рукой, не было сил дышать, и рыдания, громкие, уродливые, сотрясающие все тело, не приносили облегчения. Кажется, Хосе подбежал к нему и взял за плечи, что-то спрашивал, говорил, пока его скручивал спазм за спазмом.

Он оттолкнул Хосе и шагнул вперед, уткнулся лицом в стену. В последнее напоминание о Педро. В темноту.

 

*

 

У Ладисласа Морено была квартира с видом на кладбище Реколеты, был дом в Бельграно, однако он признавал, что купил их в свое время скорее для престижа, чем по необходимости. Жить Дед предпочитал в родовом особняке на проспекте Санта Лючия в самом сердце Барракас. Это двухэтажное здание песочного цвета построил еще его предок, тот самый литовский князь Миколай Радзивилл. Когда через десять лет, в 1871 году, все зажиточные люди бежали от желтой лихорадки в северные районы столицы, уже не князь, а промышленник Николас Радзивилл решил остаться. Его похороны состоялись через две недели, зато и детей, и внуков проклятая болячка обошла стороной, словно взыскав свою плату сполна.

Вопросов о своих детях Ладислас Морено всегда избегал, однако, когда ему перевалило за пятьдесят, он все чаще стал говорить, что его единственным ребенком всегда был и останется Байрес. Называть себя родителем целого города было самонадеянно даже для него, но как иначе относиться к тому, что росло и менялось на твоих глазах? Морено помнил, как место домов с пузатыми балконами и окнами на уровне земли заняли современные многоэтажки, как элегантные бульвары превратились в барахолки, где азиаты с лотков торгуют расческами и яркими безделушками, помнил, как диктатура сменилась демократией, помнил политические похищения при первой и экономические при второй. Что неизменно веселило Деда, служа пищей его довольно мрачному чувству юмора, так это то, что в непрекращающемся вихре начал и концов бесконечного количества циклов суть людей, которые сидели в государственных зданиях, не менялась, даже если менялись сами люди.

Суть таких людей, как Хорхе Лопес, стоявший сейчас посреди кабинета Деда, тоже не менялась и десять, и двадцать и пятьдесят лет назад. Что диктатура, что демократия, что правопорядок, что преступный мир всегда нуждались в людях, исполняющих приказы. Дед рассматривал сонное лицо с глазами навыкате и медленно двигающуюся челюсть. Ни страха, ни интереса, ни желаний. Лишенные большинства человеческих страстей, они убивали и умирали с одинаковой легкостью. Ими было легко управлять, однако, в более сложных делах они скорее мешались под ногами. Хорхе Лопес, кажется, обладал потенциалом превратиться из тех, кто мешается, в тех, кто помогает, если при выполнении следующего поручения подтвердит наличие у него в голове мыслей. Какие мысли могут быть у человека, выросшего в трущобах и занимающегося убийствами и пытками?

— Марина превращается в проблему, — Дед постучал пальцами по столу. — Когда она в нее превратится, займешься ей.

Морено недоговаривал. Марина уже превратилась в проблему. Она была очень красивой женщиной и — до — Моравиа довольно покладистой. Редкие вспышки темперамента только добавляли ей изюминки в глазах мужчин. К несчастью, она сначала влюбилась, а потом, стараясь справиться с болью от постоянных измен Орестеса, подсела на наркотики и перестала себя контролировать. Ее жалко было терять. Слишком уж легко падали к ее ногам все нужные люди. Дед надеялся, что, отыгравшись на Бегхьо за потерю любовника, она успокоится, но там, где есть зависимость, уже не будет порядка. Последняя ее причуда переходила все мыслимые границы. Марина отказалась совращать нужного судью, заявив, что собирается хранить верность Моравиа. После этого ее смерть начала представляться Деду существенно полезней ее жизни.

Проще было бы послать кого-то из проверенных людей. Дед бросил еще один взгляд на сонное лицо Хорхе. С другой стороны, когда еще, как не на подобных делах, воспитывать им достойную смену? Поведение во время казни оставило приятное впечатление, но выполнять прямые приказы может любой дурак. И только не дурак сумеет сделать правильные выводы и собственных наблюдений, слухов и предположений.

— Почистить за ней в таком случае тоже будет необходимо.


	5. Часть 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Фамилия Перро Лабрадора (исп perro labrador) является началом испанской пословицы perro ladrador poco mordedor  - брехливая собака не кусает
> 
> [2] Перрито (исп. perrito) — щенок, образуется с помощью уменьшительного суффика от perro.

В Буэнос-Айресе отцветала весна. Ослепительно-яркий ноябрь вот-вот готовился уступить место лету, душному и жаркому. Оставались считанные дни, и, словно стремясь использовать оставшееся время в полную силу, весна наверстывала свое.

Над головой раскрывалось бескрайнее небо, невообразимо голубое, высокое, безоблачное. Солнечные лучи отражались в окнах домов, заставляя все вокруг сверкать. Будто грани хрусталя, из которого оказался вдруг сложен утопающий в зелени город. Даже узкие улицы с выщербленной брусчаткой и обшарпанными домами потеряли свой пугающий вид, даже старые машины, которые всегда можно было найти в каждой пробке, выглядели как новенькие. Люди в метро отвлекались от своих телефонов и улыбались — просто так, потому что весна. И фруктовые лотки пахли сладкой сочной клубникой.

Зеленый, фиолетовый и красный — таким был город в эти дни. Площади, парки, проспекты, бульвары, словно облаками окутанные весенней листвой. Гроздья жакаранды, склоняющиеся вниз под тяжестью соцветий, и сине-лиловый ковер под ногами. И розы.

Около здания суда, рядом с конторой, в скверах и переулках — красные розы. Как будто нет других цветов, только красный, цвет любви, радости и надежды. И во дворе клиники, под самыми окнами, огромным букетом — кусты цветущих роз с капельками росы на лепестках.

Улыбки прохожих, женщины с колясками, розовощекие пухлые младенцы в шапочках, студентки в прозрачных блузках. Время молодости. Время, чтобы жить.

 

 

Со своего места на кровати Педро мог видеть весеннее небо даже лежа на животе. Чистая полоска голубого цвета. Ее яркость резала глаза в последнее время все больше, поэтому Педро прятал лицо в подушку. Ему не нужно было смотреть за окно, чтобы следить за временем. Проще было считать по появлениям Хорхе. Один раз, значит завтрак. Второй — пора смазывать ожоги на спине. В последний раз Марина немного перестаралась. В последний раз… Когда был этот последний раз? Больше трех появлений Хорхе назад? Не меньше. Если не три, то… Он не мог вспомнить. Три стало магическим числом для Педро в последние дни. Числом его мира, запершим его в своих границах. Он как будто потерял способность удерживать в памяти все, что было больше трех раз. Больше трех, определенно больше. Но когда? Хорхе сказал, что ему становится лучше, еще в прошлый раз, значит, скоро все начнется снова. Марина не отличалась терпением.

Эти мысли утомили Педро. Мысли означали ясное сознание, вместе с которым ясной становилась боль, грызущая тело, и собственное будущее. Мысли означали разум, который, если дать ему волю, начинал настойчиво, слишком настойчиво шептать ему о смерти. Нельзя было бороться с ним и Мариной одновременно. Нельзя. Не было сил. Поэтому Педро всегда сбегал от них — туда, где ни обезумевшая женщина, ни собственная слабость не могли его достать.   

…Было тепло. Аромат цветов мешался с вкуснейшим запахом снятого с решетки мяса. Габи поглядывала на Альберто, думая, что никто не замечает, Бето смотрел на нее, стоило ей опустить глаза. Маркос с довольной улыбкой пил вино. Он любил хорошее вино. Гилье улыбался: «Вы знаете, что это место самое важное в моей жизни. И вы здесь, и это тоже самое важное в…».

 

— Эй, красавчик…

Это был не голос Гильермо. Педро с досадой зажмурился сильней. Почему ему никогда не удается уйти в вспоминания так, чтобы никого не слышать? С этим надо что-то делать. Гильермо должен улыбаться.

— Красавчик! — на этот раз его тряхнули за плечо. Педро разлепил глаза:  над ним склонился Хорхе. Его челюсть мерно ходила из стороны в сторону — он как всегда жевал жвачку.

— Хлопнул я твою бабу.

Челюсть совершила еще несколько движений, прежде чем значение слов дошло до Педро. Марина мертва? Значит, никуда не надо идти? Это хорошо. Он снова закрыл глаза, пытаясь вернуться в весенний теплый день, но вместо лица Гильермо натолкнулся на безумный взгляд Марины. Она мертва. Это что-то означало. Означало… Горло, помнившее в последнее время только крики, саднило, но Педро сумел протолкнуть через него слова:

— Убивать будешь?

— А ты до сих пор хочешь жить?

В глазах Хорхе вместо привычного равнодушия мелькнул интерес. И Педро, подспудно почувствовав важность вопроса, не позволил себе скатиться в воспоминания. Жить? Слово казалось каким-то чужим. Это значит — на свободе? Когда-то, неизвестное количество дней назад, он хотел на свободу. Это слово тоже казалось чужим. Что это такое? От таких мыслей он уставал, быстро уставал… Его веки стали медленно опускаться. Снова мелькнуло видение стола, за которым  они ели асадо. Гильермо.

— Да, — наконец прошептал он, так и не вспомнив ответа на вопрос. Но он означал, что где-то там будет Гилье.

Хорхе удивленно хмыкнул, погонял резинку от щеки к щеке и хмыкнул снова.

— Ну пошли тогда.

Он бесцеремонно стащил Педро с кровати и тычком подтолкнул к двери. Коридор, поворот, поворот. Они шли знакомым путем, слишком знакомым. В конце его ждал поворот налево и стальная дверь, за которой ждала Марина. Марина мертва, с трудом вспомнил он. Мертва.

Они свернули направо и приостановились. На плечи Педро что-то опустилось.

— Возьми вот. Так у тебя вид приличней.

Педро не понял, почему на этих словах Хорхе хохотнул. Что-то скрипнуло и в нос ударил запах улицы: забытый, сырой, слишком свежий для его легких, привыкших к спертой духоте с миазмами крови. Педро закашлялся, в груди разболелось. Но его подтолкнули снова. Закачавшись, он сделал по инерции два шага и снова встал.

— Иди давай. Если останешься, пристрелю… И смотри мне, — Хорхе подошел сзади и почти добродушно похлопал его по плечу, — расскажешь что-нибудь про это место, мы тебя найдем и тебе раем покажется то, что эта дохлая сучка с тобой делала.

 

Хорхе смотрел, как, покачиваясь и шаркая, от него удаляется фигура пленника. Он шатался, хватался рукой за забор, за ветки кустов, но уходил все дальше и дальше. Хорхе сплюнул и выкинул окурок. Ну и хрен с ним.

В их каморке его встретил довольно посасывающий пиво Мануэль.

— Отпустил все-таки? Нахуя?

Хорхе опустился на  стул и начал тасовать колоду.

— Ну сходи замочи. Мне впадлу.

Почесав пузо, выглядывающее из расстегнутой рубашки, Мануэль посмотрел за окно, потом на колоду и на стопку песо, которые он уже успел Хорхе проиграть.

— Нахуй. Сдавай.

 

Перед глазами Педро все плыло. Он не знал, где он, куда он идет. Иногда зрение прояснялось, и места начинали  казаться ему знакомыми. Но были эти улицы и дома настоящими, или это опять возвращались воспоминания, он не мог сказать. Он мог только идти все дальше и дальше, в теплый день, где пахнет асадо и все счастливы. Когда ноги перестали его держать, он опустился прямо на асфальт. 

 

 

Гильермо эта весна казалась  слишком прохладной. Градусник показывал привычные плюс двадцать семь и явно не врал, но собственные ощущения тоже не обманывали. Ему было холодно, постоянно холодно. Надо, наверное, выбирать пиджаки потеплей. Донесшийся откуда-то сбоку веселый птичий пересвист заставил его повернуть голову. У забора соседского дома донья Инес деловито состригала длинные плети плюща. Она помахала ему рукой:

— Вы посмотрите, какая красота, сеньор Грациани.

Густая россыпь красных цветов на фоне буйной зелени смотрелась эффектно, и Гильермо пробормотал что-то утвердительное. Женщина довольно засмеялась. Она выглядела счастливой, а ведь месяц назад, когда сын разводился, даже слегла от переживаний. Тогда казалось, что конца и края не будет ее бесконечным причитаниям, как смотреть людям в глаза после такого позора. Время все перемололо. Жизнь продолжается, как говорит Хосе.

 

Гильермо кинул быстрый взгляд на идущего рядом Хосе. Тот, похоже, совсем не мерз в одной рубашке. Так, может, дело не в зябкой весне? Может, холод идет от его костей? Как там ему сказали в последний раз? «Надо помнить, что вы уже не мальчик». Молоденький врач, которому он, наверное, казался стариком, прочитал целую лекцию после осмотра. «Теплее одевайтесь, не забывайте о своем возрасте». Гильермо тогда слишком устал, чтобы спорить.

 

Видимо почувствовав что-то, Хосе тронул его за плечо, и Гильермо поспешил улыбнуться. Верный Хосе, который всегда оказывается рядом в нужное время. Гильермо был ему благодарен. Когда внутри пусто и гулко, как в котле, благодарность — это уже очень много.  Поэтому к нему домой они идут вместе. Поэтому рано или поздно Хосе останется у него ночь, пусть не сегодня, но когда-нибудь. Возможно, они даже будут счастливы. Почему нет?

Ведь был же он когда-то счастлив в браке с Аной.

 

Его мысли почти не запнулись на слове «счастлив». Можно было собой гордиться.  За последнее время Гильермо научился не думать, не вспоминать об… этом. Не чувствовать себя виноватым, потому что нельзя быть виноватым перед тем, чего не помнишь. Он не мог иначе. Он пробовал в начале, и тогда его едва не сломало, как щепку. А ему нужно дожить свой срок. У него еще работа, люди, за которых он отвечает, сын. Поэтому Гильермо спрятал это далеко-далеко, оставив себе пустоту в груди и ощущение вечного холода. От холода поможет теплый пиджак, от пустоты — работа. А в остальном всегда есть Фабиан. И Хосе. Или кто-нибудь другой на его месте.

 

— Я думал, здесь такого не бывает, — Хосе кивнул куда-то вперед, и Гильермо нахмурился. То, что издали он принял за мешок, вблизи оказалось человеком на асфальте, полулежащим прямо перед его воротами. Слишком большая засаленная куртка была вся в бурых пятнах, темные штаны  порваны в нескольких местах. На босых почерневших от грязи ногах болтались шлепанцы. Полицейский патруль исправно забирал таких в участок, но этого, похоже, их внимание миновало.

 

 — Эй! — окликнул его Гильермо. — Эй!

 

Не дождавшись ответа, он поддел носком ботинка колено лежащего человека. Тот даже не шевельнулся.

—  Он, кажется, совсем плох. Я знаю здесь приют неподалеку. Сейчас позвоню, — предложил Хосе из-за его спины. Гильермо досадливо махнул рукой и потряс нищего за плечо, с легкой брезгливостью ощущая под пальцами задубевшую липкую ткань.

— Просыпайся, давай, приятель. Найди себе другое место.

Раздался глухой стон. Бродяга приподнял голову и посмотрел куда-то перед собой.  Его мутные глаза со зрачками во всю радужку казались почти слепыми. 

— Гилье… — голос у него был слабый, бесконечно усталый, не пропитый дешевым спиртом, не огрубевший от скитаний на сквозняках и ветру, мягкий, — Гилье…

Такой мягкий.

Дальше Гильермо не помнил. Он рухнул на колени рядом, еще ничего не понимая разумом, слыша только, как «Гилье» отдается  в ушах. В пустой груди внезапно перестало хватать места для воздуха, а сердце зашлось от боли, потому что не мальчик, потому что притворство, потому что «пожалуйста» и «невозможно» рвали его на части. Трясущимися руками он повернул к себе голову этого человека.

 

Где-то совсем близко, в другом мире, Хосе звал его по имени. Гильермо не отвечал, почти не слышал. Его дрожащие пальцы касались лица в синяках и узнавали, узнавали, как узнавали вдруг утратившие способность видеть глаза… Живой. Живой. Живой…

 

*

 

«Он выживет?»

«Конечно, он выживет. Святая мать господня, люди выживают и после вещей похуже».

«Нандо!»

 

Педро не услышал, что ответил этот Нандо. Он привычно соскользнул в прошлое, чтобы укрыться от этого шума. Его теперь постоянно окружали картины прошлого: солнце, смех, близкие люди. У него получилось! Он сумел уйти в себя так глубоко, что никто из реального мира не мог до него дотянуться. Наконец-то ему было хорошо, впервые за много-много недель. Только иногда, тенью, мелькала мысль, что ему почему-то нельзя надолго здесь оставаться. Что ему надо…. Что ему надо, Педро никак не мог вспомнить.

 

В самом начале ему показалось, что он слышит голос Гильермо, чувствует его прикосновения, такого никогда не было раньше, и он даже позвал Гильермо в ответ, но быстро замолк. Он знал, что с призрачными образами разговаривать нельзя. Почему нельзя, он тоже не помнил, но это как-то было связано с тем, что ему было надо.

 

Иногда пелена воспоминаний истончалась, и до него доносились звуки. 

 

Мерный механический писк под ухом, шорохи, шаги. Тихий женский голос, похожий на голос Габи: «Скажи мне, что не умрет, скажи мне, пожалуйста».  «Все будет хорошо, ты же видишь, что он живой, и он крепкий, очень крепкий, он выкарабкается», — отвечал ей голос, похожий на  голос Бето.

 

Снова писк, скрип, плеск воды. «Тщательней, тщательней. Я всегда мою тщательно», — бурчание какой-то незнакомки.

 

Опять писк…

«Почему он не приходит в себя?» — это было похоже на голос Гильермо, и Педро вслушался изо всех сил. Он так скучал…

«Дай ему время» — кто-то неизвестный.

«Прошло уже несколько дней, Нандо. Прошло уже несколько дней. И за это время ничего не изменилось. Ты же говорил, что его жизни ничего не угрожает».

«Скорее всего, у него сильнейшее психическое истощение. Дай ему время, Грациани. А сам сходи домой, выспись, отдохни. Я же пообещал, что тебе позвонят».

«Не разговаривай со мной как с родственниками своих больных, Мальтес. Не разговаривай. Мне нужно, чтобы он пришел в себя. Хотя бы на секунду. И я буду сидеть здесь, пока это не произойдет».

 

Это были странные слова. Не из его воспоминаний. Гильермо никогда такого не говорил. Эта мысль засела где-то в мозгу и неотступно преследовала Педро среди солнечных поцелуев и объятий, не давая забыть, что это неправда, что это иллюзия,  что ему надо… Надо что?

У ответа было темное лицо красивой женщины. Он не хотел смотреть на нее, он зажмуривался и хотел видеть Гильермо. Но теперь голос у Гильермо был усталым и отчаянным, и это заставляло все его существо протестовать. Гильермо должен быть счастлив. «Мне нужно, чтобы он пришел в себя»… Это о нем? Педро боялся, что если он придет в себя, он снова окажется на жесткой постели в ожидании Марины — женщина вдруг обрела имя. Но это был голос Гильермо, и медленно-медленно Педро заставил себя открыть глаза.

 

В полутьме над головой — почему так высоко? — угадывался потолок. Белые квадраты, испещренные круглыми отверстиями, будто похожие на поверхность луны. Взгляд задержался на них, потому что такой потолок что-то означал. Какое-то смутно знакомое место. И приглушенный, но все равно режущий глаза белый свет. Педро чуть скосил глаза — в поле зрения вплыл висящий почти над головой мешок с какой-то жидкостью. Хорхе никогда не…

 

_Больница. Слабый запах лекарств, белые потолки, трубка, тянущаяся к руке. Больничная палата. Рядом сидит Гильермо — осунувшийся, постаревший, измученный, как человек, который слишком долго тащит на себе неподъемную ношу. Возле него Габи и Бето. И даже Маркос..._

 

Взгляд Педро снова вернулся к Гильермо, к его настоящему Гильермо. Он уже не слышал вскрика Габи, увидевшей, как он приходит в себя. Он вспомнил.  Ему надо было вернуться. Он должен был выжить в том доме, где любовница Моравиа пытала его весь месяц, чтобы вернуться к этим людям. К Гильермо. Ему надо было вернуться, и он вернулся. А теперь у него просто не осталось сил. И Педро закрыл глаза.

 

*

 

«Аргентина занимает второе место в мире по потреблению кофе», — вещал вчера Маркос, разглядывая через очки какие-то бумаги, недвусмысленно свидетельствующие о новой авантюре. Последнюю неделю Гильермо исправно вносил свою лепту в эту статистику. Крепкий кофе без молока стал его спасением. Врач пришел бы в ужас, узнав, сколько чашек он выпивает за день, но иначе существовать на четырех-пяти часах сна в сутки не получалось. Это в первые дни после возвращения Педро он мог не смыкать глаз вообще… Он чувствовал себя старым и усталым иногда. Только иногда, потом все сомнения перекрывала привычная мысль: он Гильермо Грациани, и он справится.

— Привет.

Фабиан натягивал рубашку. Зевнул, полез в холодильник и вытащил оттуда банку газировки. Гильермо отнял ее и поставил на стол тарелку с тостами. И внимательно посмотрел на сына. Фабиан выглядел так, как будто не решался что-то спросить.

— Ну что? Что еще такое? — Еще не хватало, чтобы собственный сын опасался с ним разговаривать.

— Так Педро пришел в себя? — Фабиан опустил глаза в тарелку. И тут же снова посмотрел на него.

— Да.

— И он… в порядке?

— Конечно в порядке. Почему бы ему быть не в порядке?

 Фабиан кивнул и снова растерянно посмотрел на свой завтрак. Гильермо проглотил остаток кофе.

— Точно в порядке? — В ответ на этот тихий вопрос соврать было невозможно.

— Врачи говорят, что все будет хорошо. Нужно только время, — и повторил про себя: «нужно только время». Врачи должны быть правы. Они же знают свое дело, да?

 Фабиан наконец-то улыбнулся:

— Тебя ждать на ужин или ты опять будешь в больнице?

 Дежурный вопрос, который Фабиан задавал каждое утро, хотя знал ответ. Гильермо потрепал его по щеке.

— Ужинай сам.

 

 

На пороге офиса Гильермо  встретила перебранка Маркоса и Габи.

— Это несправедливо, — Габриэла.

— Зато прибыльно, — Маркос. — Ты знаешь, что бракоразводные дела самые доходные в этой стране? 

— Он не заслужил такого отношения.

— Он сам выбрал себе такую жену. Почему мы должны упускать такую возможность из-за его глупости?

— Я не буду этим заниматься!

— Я попрошу Гише.

— Попросишь о чем?

— Давай, Маркос, расскажи, — снова вмешалась возмущенная Габриэла, которая пыталась взяться за чтение дела, но никак не могла сосредоточиться.

— Габи, вряд ли Маркос сможет меня чем-то удивить.

— Все очень просто, Гише,  — Маркос встал и начал складывать документы в свой портфель. —  Банальный  развод. У мужа невроз и выраженная склонность к самоубийству, которую он лечил несколько лет. Месяц назад он сорвался, но врачи сумели его спасти. Провалявшись в коме неделю, он, по словам жены, очнулся другим человеком. Теперь она хочет развестись. Поскольку болезнь одной из сторон не является достаточно веской причиной для расторжения брака, я воспользовался Статьей 926.

— Умышленное сокрытие важных фактов биографии?

— Да. Как мы знаем, перед вступлением в брак каждый из супругов обязан сообщить второй стороне всю важную информацию о себе. Жена согласилась сказать, что муж умолчал о неврозе. Это позволяет решить вопрос.  Сейчас должен прийти адвокат  мужа и подписать необходимые бумаги.  Я прошу тебя проследить, чтобы не было проблем. Мне надо срочно уйти. Исабель вызвала ветеринара, но она не выносит врачей. Кроме тебя, мне некому довериться. Габриэла считает, что мы поступаем неэтично.

Молодая женщина, услышав свое имя, яростно блеснула глазами:

— Ему нужна ее помощь, а она его бросает. Это нечестно.

— Нечестно было бы, — Маркос наставительно поднял палец,  — затянуть дело на несколько лет и отхватить в итоге 30% их имущества, которое он мог бы потратить на лечение. Хотя, не скрою, я бы предпочел именно этот вариант.

Он, отдуваясь, поднялся из-за стола:

— Все бумаги я положил тебе на стол, Гише.

 

Они пришли через час. Суровый худой мужчина с кустистыми бровями и молоденькая заплаканная девушка, достававшая макушкой едва ли ему до плеча. Гильермо бросил вопросительный взгляд на Габи, которая провела их к нему в кабинет. «Жена», — одними губами произнесла она. Ему удалось скрыть удивление.

— Гильермо Грациани. Доктор Лабрапулос попросил меня передать вам на подпись документы.

Протянутую руку худой адвокат проигнорировал, отрывисто представившись:

— Иван Вальдес.

Подписи он ставил с тем же враждебным видом. Напоследок он бросил презрительный взгляд на жену и, снова обойдясь без рукопожатия, стремительно вышел из кабинета.

Она села на стул и заплакала.

— Он наш друг, то есть друг Насарио, — зачем-то попыталась объясниться девушка сквозь всхлипы, пока Гильермо проверял документы. Было бы досадно, окажись какая-то подпись пропущенной. — Меня он теперь ненавидит.

— Все оформлено верно, вы теперь свободная женщина, сеньора Кармино.

— Вы меня тоже, осуждаете, да? Как и он? — вместо ответа внезапно спросила она. — Но я ведь не сделала ничего плохого. Я просто хотела… выслушайте меня. Просто выслушайте, — девушка заторопилась, — Мне было всего шестнадцать, ему девятнадцать, мы любили друг друга. По-настоящему. Вы знаете, он даже пошел против воли своей семьи. Его мать меня не хотела. Да, у него были проблемы. Но он всегда был очень милым, добрым, он заботился обо мне, смешил… он видеть не мог, когда мне было грустно. А теперь… вы бы видели его теперь, когда врачи спасли его. Он не разговаривает со мной. Он отворачивается, когда я прихожу. Я сижу рядом, а он смотрит сквозь меня. Как будто меня не существует. Это ужасно, это просто ужасно! Вы даже не представляете, что ты чувствуешь, когда человек, которого ты любишь, смотрит сквозь тебя. Когда он не хочет тебя. Он стал совсем другим после комы. Я не за этого человека выходила замуж! Я не хочу быть с ним, я не хочу жить с этим чужим человеком! Ну почему меня никто не хочет понять?!

Девушка сорвалась на крик и снова зашлась в рыданиях.

Гильермо аккуратно положил перед ней бумаги. Потом открыл дверь кабинета и крикнул в сторону патио:

— Кука, принеси сеньоре воды.

 

 

Когда Гильермо добрался до больницы, уже стемнело. Он прошел через служебный вход и сразу поднялся на второй этаж к Фернандо. Над дверью кабинета горела вывеска «занято». Обычно в такой час это означало только одно— Фернандо смотрит футбольный матч и не желает, чтобы его беспокоили. При взгляде на Гильермо он, правда, немедленно выключил звук.

— Физически состояние твоего друга нельзя назвать очень плохим,  — начал он без предисловий, протянув Гильермо листок, который лежал перед ним в центре стола.

«Легкое сотрясение головного мозга. Ушибы мягких тканей. Ушиб грудной клетки. Термические ожоги задней поверхности грудной клетки второй степени, не несущие угрозы жизни… На рентгенограмме грудной клетки определяется срастающийся перелом ребер слева…»

— Ты это называешь «не очень плохим»?  — он слишком сильно сжал руку, смяв  заключение. Фернандо глянул на него поверх очков:

— Да, именно это я называю «не очень плохим». Я видел намного, намного-намного более неприятные случаи.

— Он…

— И не надо мне рассказывать, что это следы случайной драки, с которой вовремя не обратились в больницу, Гише. Эти байки оставь для суда.  Поэтому я говорю «не очень плохое». Но ты же понимаешь…  — Фернандо снял очки. Гильермо ненавидел, когда он так делал.  — Сколько он там пробыл?

— Больше месяца.

— Мы его прокапаем, приведем в норму водный баланс, проколем антибиотики и подлечим все остальное. Но самое страшное начнется потом… — снова запнувшись, Фернандо тихо выругался. — Ненавижу говорить такое друзьям. С незнакомцами проще.  Они просто исчезают из жизни, когда документы отправляются в архив…  Гише, ты понимаешь, что люди после такого меняются? Что он может никогда не стать прежним? Что начнутся неврозы,  посттравматические расстройства, фобии, тревожность? Не надейся на чудо.  Что-то из этого у него вылезет наверняка.  Если вы найдете хорошего специалиста и ему повезет, это может пройти через два месяца, или три, или через год…. А может вообще не пройти. Ты это понимаешь?

Фернандо никогда не надевал очки, когда сообщал плохие новости. «Я не хочу видеть, как смотрят на меня пациенты или их родственники, когда я говорю им, что их сын, дочь, мать, сестра, муж скоро умрут или будут мучиться всю жизнь, — объяснял он. —  Или обнадеживать: вы сохраняйте веру, чудеса все-таки случаются. И медицина многое лечит». После этого Фернандо выпивал обычно несколько бокалов вина и добавлял, всегда невпопад и всегда с горечью: «Я не видел за свою жизнь еще ни одного чуда, и медицина лечит далеко не все».

Сейчас в его близоруких глазах отражалась лишь растерянность человека, который не в состоянии рассмотреть ничего дальше нескольких сантиметров. Из-за этого его предупреждения звучали страшными сказками, которые происходят с кем-нибудь другим… Но на самом деле были правдой. Все. От первого до последнего слова, Гильермо видел это во взгляде Педро.

— Ты подскажешь, к кому обратиться?

— Конечно,  — Фернандо быстро натянул на себя очки. Разговоры на профессиональные темы ему всегда давались легче.  — Сейчас можешь пойти к нему. Я сказал медсестрам, что тебе можно.

 

 

В палате ярким бледно-голубым пятном выделялся лишь монитор, следящий за работой сердца. Гильермо включил свет, и призрачная надежда на еще одно крохотное чудо развеялась без остатка. Здесь ничего не изменилось со вчерашнего вчера. Из подключенной капельницы медленно капал физраствор, на тумбочке стоял букет жасмина с открыткой от Исабель, а сам Педро лежал все в той же позе — на спине с закрытыми глазами. Не удержавшись, как и каждый день до этого, Гильермо прикоснулся пальцами к запястью и успокоился только когда почувствовал пульс.

 

Внезапно он понял, что ему тяжело дышать. Белые крупные цветы источали слишком сладкий приторный аромат. Гильермо вынес их за дверь вместе с вазой. Пусть какая-нибудь сестричка заберет себе. Открытку он поставил так, чтобы Педро смог увидеть ее, если придет в себя и захочет повернуть голову. Оставалось поднять жалюзи и приоткрыть окно, чтобы впустить свежий воздух.

 

Наконец, Гильермо сел на стул рядом с кроватью. Педро по-прежнему лежал неподвижно, больше напоминая собственный труп, чем живого человека.

«Физически состояние твоего друга нельзя назвать очень плохим».

Тишина угнетала.

— Знаешь, сегодня Габи с Маркосом поссорились. У них опять этические разногласия. Совсем, как раньше…

Негромко гудели приборы. На экране светящаяся точка неспешно рисовала неровный зигзаг. Вверх — вниз, вверх — вниз.

— Их всех будто подменили, пока тебя не было. Маркос не ввязывался в сомнительные предприятия, Габриэла перестала спорить о том, как должны работать адвокаты. Даже Бето ни разу не влип в неприятности. Или нет, влип, но только один раз. Совсем все было неправильно... без тебя. А сегодня они поругались снова, и все совсем как раньше. Ты легко догадаешься, по какому поводу была ссора, если я произнесу слова «бракоразводный процесс». Габриэла...

Во рту пересохло. Он поймал себя на том, что говорит слишком быстро, и замолчал, глядя на линию на мониторе. Вверх — вниз.

— Я думаю — может быть, Габриэла иногда бывает права. Нет, слушай я ее, мы бы остались без половины дел. Мир совсем не такой, каким она себе его представляет. Но она никогда не позволяет нам забыть, что всегда существует две стороны... И она действительно хороший адвокат. Я говорил тебе, что она единственная, кто сдал мне уголовное право на десятку с первого раза? Но это дело я взял все равно. Маркос не смог остаться в конторе из-за своего пса. Ты помнишь их собаку? Поэтому принимать клиентов пришлось мне. Неоднозначный случай, но...

«Он стал совсем другим... Я не хочу жить с другим человеком», — и отчаянная мольба о понимании в опухших от слез глазах клиентки.

 

Не выдержав, Гильермо взял Педро за руку. На фоне собственной широкой ладони пальцы того казались особенно худыми. Схвати неосторожно — раздавишь. Гильермо прижался к ним губами. «Вернись ко мне, — бились у него в груди невысказанные слова. — Вернись каким угодно. Только вернись».

 

*

 

Солнце вставало над городом. Тихо взбиралось в ослепительно-голубое небо мимо редких облаков, освещая все внизу мягким золотисто-розовым светом. Проснувшиеся птицы щебетали в кронах деревьев, встречая рассвет. Первые солнечные лучи ласкали шпили собора, пробирались сквозь мозаику листвы, бликами играли в струях фонтанов. Парк Ретиро превращался в сказочный сад, запыленные улицы будто прихорашивались, дома, утопающие в зелени, казались сошедшими с открыток. Даже в тридцать первой вижье расписанные граффити стены на несколько минут теряли свой устрашающе-мрачный вид и играли красками.

 

Перед входом в клинику полузачахший розовый куст, оплетенный вьюнком, напоминал праздничный букет. Лучи солнца проникали сквозь окна в коридор, и только что вымытый пол светился, будто паркет, натертый до блеска.

 

С грохотом переставляя ведро с водой с места на места, Марисэла Фуэрте яростно драила плитку. С этого начинался каждый день ее жизни последние лет десять, и каждый день она костерила про себя одних и тех же людей. Шастающих туда-сюда посетителей, неспокойных медсестер и докторов, которые ничем не лучше. Если список заканчивался раньше, чем работа, она начинала сначала. Марисэла обожала чистоту, поэтому работала не за страх, а за совесть. Ну вот откуда, откуда в такую рань такая грязь? Опять на свидания с ночной смены бегали? Почему через палисадник? Почему не по дорожкам? Ох, бесовки молодые, спасу от них нет!

 

Она остановилась, разогнув ноющую спину, и вытерла тыльной стороной ладони лоб. До нее, особенно отчетливые в утренней тишине, вдруг донеслись голоса. Марисэла  прислушалась. В нескольких метрах от нее  находился кабинет доктора Фернандо Мальтеса, сморчка, помешанного на футболе, но это были явно не звуки матча. Их она бы узнала. Недаром столько прожила с покойным мужем, отпусти ему Дева Мария все грехи и не дай встретиться на том свете. Там явно кто-то ругался. Воровато оглянувшись, Марисэла Фуэрте на цыпочках метнулась  к двери кабинета, забыв про годы. Чужие скандалы она любила не меньше вечерних сериалов.

 

Одним из оравших явно был доктор Мальтес, второй голос ей был незнаком, но чутье, за которое покойный муж звал ее ведьмой, подсказывало, что этот тот самый тип, который зачастил в больницу в последние дни. Сначала вообще было не выгнать, потом ходил по два раза на день, следил в два раза больше остальных. Рубашка вечно помятая, пиджак расстегнут, и зыркает по сторонам, и зыркает. Заставил всю палату отскоблить, еще и накричал, когда она попыталась с достоинством заявить, что и без его советов помоет под кроватью. Бедный доктор Мальтес! В этот момент Марисэла болела за него всей душой, позабыв, что обычно называла доктора Фернандо Мальтеса старым склочным сморчком.

Она прислушалась.

 

— Я не разрешаю забирать его в таком состоянии! Ты можешь обеспечить надлежащий уход? У тебя дома живут медсестры или с тобой расплатились медицинским оборудованием за очередное дело? — горячился доктор Мальтес. Марисэла хорошо представляла, как он едва не подпрыгивает от возбуждения, тряся хохолком поседевших волос, который делал его похожим на болонку.

— Ты сам говорил, что физически он почти здоров.

— Я говорил тебе, что его состояние относительно неплохое! Что из этого можно истолковать как «здоров»? Осматривать его кто будет, а? Ты? Опять решил, что лучше всех все знаешь. Ну так я напомню тебе, что твое звание,  доктор Грациани, не имеет никакого отношения к медицине!

— Нандо, ему нужно домой. Ты понимаешь слово «нужно»? Я ведь все равно его заберу. Ты меня знаешь, прекрасно знаешь, что я за человек.

Нандо?! Марисэла охнула и пробормотала имя Девы Марии. Никто на ее памяти, вот никто за десять лет, что она работала в этой больнице, не обращался к доктору Мальтесу так. Угрожали, было дело. Как же без этого, если подписывать сомнительные заключения или втихомолку лечить огнестрел? Но фамильярничать? Марисэла была так возмущена, что почти прослушала конец разговора.

— …всезнающий и всеведущий. Иди отсюда, Грациани. Иди отсюда, не доставай меня.  Хочешь вынудить меня отдать пациента, неси постановление суда или бумажку за подписью господа бога. Но до тех пор он останется здесь, под медицинским наблюдением, которое ему сейчас необходимо куда больше домашних стен. Иди отсюда.

 

Марисэла едва успела отскочить, когда  дверь распахнулась, и приятель доктора — правильно угадала! — выскочил в коридор. Она встретила его яростный взгляд со всей данной ей богом непримиримостью. И тут же впилась глазами в доктора Мальтеса, вышедшего следом.  С нежной ненавистью она смотрела, как он шагает в своих  ботинках по до блеска отмытой плитке. С каждым шагом ореол жертвы, защитившей честь клиники перед пришлым хамом, угасал все больше и больше. 

— Вы когда научите медсестер ноги вытирать?… — угрожающе начала она.

Доктор дернулся и резко заскочил в свой кабинет, хлопнув дверью.

 

 

— Маркос! — Гильермо позвал партнера еще с порога и, не дожидаясь ответа, еще раз нетерпеливо крикнул, — Маркос!

— Не кричи, — Маркос оторвался от бумаг и с любопытством посмотрел на него снизу вверх, — я решаю финансовые вопросы.

Эта неторопливость выводила из себя.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты составил отказ от госпитализации и расписался.

— У нас новое дело?

— Нет, конечно нет. Это для Педро.

— Гильермо, объясни мне, — Маркос все так же не спешил выполнять его просьбу. Он установил локти прямо на раскрытом деле и опустил очки на грудь, — Педро лежит в больнице под присмотром твоего друга доктора Мальтеса.

— Да.

— Которому мы платим за консультации достаточно регулярно, и он с радостью идет нам навстречу…

— Да.

— Подожди, — Маркос махнул пухлой рукой, видя, что Гильермо собирается что-то добавить, — Мы ему платим, он нам помогает, но ты все равно хочешь подделать отказ от госпитализации? Не то чтобы я отказывался, пойми меня правильно, но мне хотелось бы услышать, зачем это необходимо.

— Фернандо запрещает забирать его.

— Угу.

Издав этот глубокомысленный звук, Маркос открыл верхний ящик стола и долго там рылся. Достав, наконец, нужную форму, он аккуратно заполнил ее, но перед тем, как поставить подпись, снова остановился:

— Гише, я не хочу вмешиваться, но замечу, что он может оказаться прав. Педро ведь до сих пор чувствует себя… м-м-м… неважно?

Фернандо высказался намного менее деликатно во время их утреннего спора. Кто бы мог подумать, что проблемы придут отсюда? Хотя он должен был предугадать. Фернандо никогда не брезговал ни поддельными заключениями, ни подпольным лечением, ни связями с уголовниками. К нему приходили, ему платили, и он, не колеблясь, подписывал и выдавал нужные бумаги. Принципы у него появлялись только в одном случае: когда человек становился его пациентом. Тогда он превращался в упрямого неуступчивого мула и был готов бороться до конца и с природой, и с людьми. Но как ему можно было объяснить, как им всем можно было объяснить, что  иначе невозможно?

 

_Потерявшись во времени и в своей молчаливой мольбе, он очнулся, только когда пальцы под его губами едва заметно дрогнули. Гильермо поднял глаза и наткнулся на взгляд Педро. Усталый, как и в первый раз, такой бесконечно усталый, что эта усталость погребала под собой все другие чувства._

_— Привет._

_— Привет._

_— Ты как?_

_Гильермо издал сдавленный звук, похожий не то на смех, не то на рыдание. Его мальчик… Он показал большим пальцем на себя, словно призывая в свидетели свой внешний вид._

_— Хорошо._

_Он ждал улыбки в ответ, несмотря на все предупреждения ждал, но ее не было._

_— Ты настоящий? — внезапно спросил Педро. Его взгляд стремительно терял сосредоточенность._

_— Конечно, солнце мое. Конечно, — Гильермо бережно сжал исхудавшие пальцы._

_— Это хорошо._

_Глаза Педро снова начали закрываться, и Гильермо хотелось закричать. Его мальчик, в  котором всегда было так много жизни… На мгновение нахлынула паника. В себя его снова привело дрожание пальцев в его руке._

_— Забери меня к себе, Гилье, — прошептал Педро._

Только это имело значение.

Быть может, врачи лучше знают, что нужно делать. Так говорит Фернандо, так думает Маркос... Но Педро позвал его и попросил о помощи. И как им всем объяснить, что за одну только эту просьбу, ради которой Педро выбрался из своего кошмара, он готов на все? Ради этого взгляда. Ради этого доверия, которое он уже столько раз не сумел оправдать…

И черт бы побрал все их доводы.

— Подписывай, Маркос.

 

*

 

Переезд из больницы остался для Педро чередой обрывочных картин. Какие-то суетящиеся вокруг люди, орущий маленький врач с красным лицом, вспышка боли, когда медсестра, помогая ему перебраться из кровати в кресло-каталку, неосторожно тронула место ожога.

Он не знал, почему он так рвался из больницы. Может, думал, что возвращение домой к Гильермо вернет все на круги своя. Сотрет прошедший месяц, вернет жизнь, которая прервалась так нелепо даже не в собственной квартире, откуда его забирали четыре человека в масках, а раньше — в дешевой комнатушке возле трупа Орестеса. Если он действительно надеялся на это, он был наивен. В родном доме, рядом с любимым человеком, в безопасности — он снова прятался. Только теперь не от реальности. От воспоминаний. Тех, других. И слава богу, что рядом был Гильермо, который каждый вечер рассказывал про то, что происходит за стенами спальни. Про жизнь на улицах, про Фабиана, про дела в конторе. Слушая голос Гильермо, так легко было закрыть глаза и представлять, как все происходило. Яркий свет, золотящий обои с осенним лесом. Габи во главе стола зачитывает выдержки из нового дела. Ее рыжие волосы блестят на солнце, и сама она сияет от гордости, что, наконец, получила стоящего клиента. Педро словно видел все это наяву…

 

— Итак, один аудитор хочет подать иск на компанию, выпустившую телефонный справочник, — Габи на мгновение поднимает взгляд. По левую руку от нее сидит, развалившись на стуле, Альберто. По правую — Гише. По его лицу, как всегда, ничего нельзя понять. Не хватает только Маркоса, но тот до сих пор решает проблемы со своей собакой, хотя Габи не удивилась бы, если бы он просто использовал ее как предлог, чтобы найти время для встречи с любовницей. — Смысл претензии заключается в том, что его телефонный номер поместили в раздел «Собаки». И теперь ему постоянно звонят хулиганы, гавкают в трубку, издают неприличные звуки и так далее и тому подобное, что разрушает его психику.

— Он так и сказал «разрушает психику»?

— Да, именно. Разрушает психику и наносит моральную травму, — Габи строго смотрит на Бето, в голосе которого чувствуется недоверие.

— И чего он хочет?

— Исковое заявление предполагает сумму в 80 000 песо.

— Ни хрена себе.

— Сеньор очень высоко ценит свою репутацию. Завтра к нам придут представители компании и сам… — Габи немного запинается, — заявитель. Посмотрим, сможем ли мы достичь соглашения. Представители компании заявляют, что в их действиях не было злого умысла, и вся вина лежит на недобросовестном работнике, который уже понес наказание. Я разговаривала с ними. Мне кажется, они готовы заплатить, но предпочли бы снизить сумму до разумных пределов.

— А почему ты ни разу не назвала заявителя по имени? — Гише два раза отрывисто стучит карандашом по столу. Во взгляде Габи появляется настороженность: не может быть, чтобы он знал. Она еще не давала ему материалы по этому делу.

— Гильермо, если ты специально…

— Мы можем узнать его имя?

Габриэла смотрит в бумаги, потом на Гише. И читает скороговоркой с преувеличенно бесстрастным лицом.

— Сеньор Альфредо Перро Лабрадор[1]. Он очень настаивал, чтобы его называли именно так. По фамилии и отца, и матери. Потому что, как он сказал, в равной мере уважает их обоих, и требует уважения к себе

Она все-таки не выдерживает и позволяет себе улыбнуться, но, услышав громкое фырканье Альберто, снова напускает на себя серьезный вид.

 

Как он хотел быть вместе с ними! Но, открывая глаза, Педро оказывался не в конторе, а в постели, в своем мучающемся отголосками боли теле. И беззаботный Гилье напряженным взглядом искал в нем человека, которого знал еще месяц назад. Педро не знал, жив ли тот человек. Умеющий улыбаться, смеяться, шутить. Тянувшийся к прикосновениям и смотревший на мир влюбленными глазами. Или, может, он давно умер и его место занял доппельгангер?

От этих мыслей наваливалась усталость. Приходилось снова убеждать себя, что это пройдет. Что завтра станет лучше. А сегодня можно позволить себе слабость и соскользнуть по привычке из воображаемой сцены в сон.

Перед тем, как заснуть, Педро подумал, что Гильермо будет беспокоиться. Эта мысль вызывала смутную вину. Но он не мог, пока не мог. Может быть, завтра.

 

*

 

Гильермо смотрел, как утекает вода. Скручиваясь в маленький водоворот, она убегала из раковины. Зрелище было завораживающим — он не помнил, сколько уже стоит здесь с зубной щеткой в руке. Наверное, недолго.

Он встряхнулся, повернул кран. Тихое журчание прекратилось. На улице кто-то слушал музыку, и через стены долетали плохо различимые звуки. И одиннадцати вечера еще нет, поэтому выйти и напомнить весельчакам о времени не выйдет. Он снял с крючка все еще влажное полотенце и уткнулся в него лицом.

Нет, он не боится возвращаться в спальню. Говорить с Педро, смотреть на него, прикасаться к нему, ложиться рядом с ним. Со стороны может показаться, что ему не по себе — нет, это не так.

Просто каждый раз, входя в комнату, он с замиранием сердца ждет… Нет, не ждет даже. Это не ожидание, больше похоже на надежду, сумасшедшую и невозможную: вдруг наедине с собой Педро сумеет выскользнуть из своей раковины? И если войти тихо-тихо, можно будет увидеть хотя бы слабый отблеск того света, которого так не хватало им в эти недели. И еще больше, до желания выть от тоски, не хватает ему сейчас.

Просто прошло слишком мало времени. Просто надо ждать. Педро вернулся к нему. Остальное… не важно.

Педро уже лежал в постели, укрытый до подбородка покрывалом. Гильермо осторожно сел на край кровати со своей стороны и принялся расстегивать рубашку. Музыка, плохо различимая, тихая и назойливая, продолжала играть где-то внизу.

Он знал, что Педро не спит. Чувствовал это.

Педро плохо спит по ночам.

 — Этот Перро Лабрадор все-таки явился сегодня, — начал он, не оборачиваясь.

 

Сеньор Перро Лабрадор оказался высоким статным мужчиной с горящими черными глазами и роскошной седой шевелюрой. Окидывая со своего места всех скорбным взглядом, он время от времени приоткрывал рот, словно собираясь что-то сказать. Однако никто не обращал на него внимания, и он поджимал губы, так и не издав ни звука.

Два представителя телефонной компании, сидевшие напротив, были похожи друг на друга, как игрушки из одной коробки. Оба среднего роста, оба в костюмах, оба с равнодушно доброжелательными лицами. Не люди, а функции.

— Итак, — начала, наконец,  Габи, — мы собрались здесь для того, чтобы...

Перро Лабрадор тут же откашлялся и начал хорошо поставленным звучным голосом.

— Это возмутительно!

— …уладить вопрос…

— За тридцать лет работы, — Перро Лабрадор не обращал на Габи внимания, — я никогда еще не встречался с таким чудовищным, поистине бесстыдным отсутствием уважения к своей персоне.

Левый человек-функция изобразил на своем лице широкую, насквозь фальшивую улыбку.

— Сеньор Лабрадор…

— Перро Лабрадор!

— Сеньор Перро Лабрадор, мы уже пытались объяснить, что всему виной досадная оплошность одного из наших операторов. Мы уже уволили эту женщину и...

— Я создавал свою репутацию много лет, — сбить аудитора с мысли было не так-то просто. — Я добился всеобщего уважения, спросите любого бизнесмена в Реколете! И все это для того, чтобы сейчас со мной случилось по вашей вине вот такое. Это возмутительно!

Поставив своим восклицанием жирную точку, он замолк с важным видом. На мгновение в дверном проеме показался Бето с чашкой в руках и широкой ухмылкой на лице, но, повинуясь взгляду Гильермо, снова исчез в кухне.

— Сеньор Перро Лабрадор, — снова начала Габи очень контролируемым тоном, — хочет сказать, что за оскорбление его человеческого достоинства, возникшее в результате недобросовестных действий вашей компании, он требует возмещения в размере 80 000 песо.

— Это невозможно, — в свою очередь вежливо улыбнулся правый человек-функция. — Всего лишь за маленькую ошибку. Мы понимаем всю деликатность положения и ценность делового имиджа, но эта сумма слишком велика. Насколько я понимаю, все звонки были частными, поэтому мы не можем говорить о дискредитации репутации сеньора Перро Лабрадора в глазах окружающих...

— Мы говорим об оценочно-нравственной категории, — отрезала Габриэла. — А это значит, что суд будет опираться на субъективную оценку происходящего нашим клиентом. А он, как вы уже слышали, считает себя оскорбленным. Кроме того, у нас есть записи звонков, копия страницы из телефонной книги. Кстати, подумайте о том, что ее могут увидеть знакомые, и тогда подрыв морального престижа в глазах окружающих будет неизбежен, что повлечет за собой только увеличение суммы…

— Это месть! — внезапно возвестил Перро Лабрадор, заставив всех вздрогнуть от неожиданности. Обведя их горящим взглядом, он величественно продолжил. — Я вспомнил! Четыре года назад я проводил у них аудит. Я выявил несходство балансов! 

— На пятьсот песо, — вскинулся левый человек-функция.

— На пятьсот тридцать четыре песо, — педантично поправил его Перро Лабрадор.

— Это всего-навсего пятьсот тридцать четыре песо, — протестующее воскликнул правый.

— Целых пятьсот тридцать четыре песо, молодой человек. Вам следует с большим уважением относиться к деньгам!

 

 

— Ты уже предложил уволенной женщине свои услуги? — спросил Педро. Этого короткого вопроса было мало, очень мало после такого красочного рассказа, но это было лучше, чем в прошлый раз, когда он не нашел в себе сил сказать вообще ничего.

— Маркос пойдет к ней завтра.

— Она красивая?

— Не знаю. 

— Думаю, скоро узнаете.

— Непременно, — Гильермо рассмеялся.

— Непременно, — прошептал Педро и попробовал улыбнуться. Он словно со стороны видел, как неохотно приподнимаются уголки его рта. Силы стремительно покидали его. Выручало только упрямство да убежденность, что смех Гильермо стоит любых усилий.

— Ш-ш-ш, хороший мой, не торопись.

Гильермо все заметил и потянулся погладить его по лицу. Перед глазами Педро мелькнула рука Марины. «Марина мертва, это Гилье, — напоминал он себя, пока набухала тьма, а тонкие женские пальцы нежно касались щеки, становясь предвестником боли, — это Гилье».

Педро не осознавал, что застыл от ласки, как каменный. И что сумасшедшая надежда, вспыхнувшая на лице Гильермо при виде его улыбки, гаснет, сменяясь тревогой. Он только понял, что прикосновение пропало. И его самоуговоры — «это Гилье, это Гилье» — пустые, бессмысленные еще секунду назад, теперь похожи на правду.

— Спокойной ночи, хороший мой, — услышал он, но на ответ у него не осталось сил.

 

*

 

— Гише, — Фернандо было слышно плохо, он шел по улице. — Я навещал твоего друга.

— Ты был у меня дома?

— Конечно, я был у тебя дома! Ты же отвез его домой.

— Ты был у меня дома?

— Фабиан открыл. Он меня очень хорошо знает.

Гильермо выругался.

— Не волнуйся так, я не стал насильно забирать твоего друга обратно.

Слово «забирать» неприятно резануло и заставило бросить резче, чем стоило бы:

— Я не разрешал тебе приходить.

— Мне не нужно твое разрешение, Грациани, чтобы осмотреть своего пациента, которого ты забрал из моей больницы.

— Послушай меня, ты пришел в мой дом. К моему… жениху — слово соскользнул с языка, и как только Гильермо произнес его, он понял, что ничуть не жалеет, — после всего, что с ним произошло, а я об этом не знаю!

— Грациани, ты осел. И только потому, что я представляю, что ты пережил, я не посылаю тебя к чертовой матери, — тут уже вспылил Фернандо. Он никогда не отличался терпением. — Я пытаюсь сказать тебе, что физически он поправляется нормально. Но…

— Что «но»? — практически рявкнул Гильермо в трубку. Как же он возненавидел за последний месяц эти паузы, когда другие люди говорили ему о Педро. Это всегда означало что-то плохое, что-то, что он не мог предотвратить.

— Он у тебя всегда такой разговорчивый? То есть за сегодня он сказал мне четыре слова, из которых три было «да» и одно «здравствуйте».

— Это важно?

— Боже! Ты мне можешь просто ответить, да или нет?

Гильермо шумно вздохнул и откинулся на спинку кресла. Педро действительно замкнулся в себе. После вчерашнего вечера, закончившегося так неожиданно и внезапно, веры в то, что все изменится к лучшему само собой, не осталось.

— Он почти не разговаривает. Только изредка, несколько слов. Или когда вынужден отвечать на прямые вопросы.

Фернандо молчал. В трубке был слышен шум проезжающих машин, людской гомон, крик какого-то уличного торговца.

— Нандо! Нандо! Эй!

— Погоди, я ищу булавку для галстука, которую подарила мне жена. Если я приду домой без нее, она оторвет мне голову, — пробормотал тот в ответ. И тут же без перехода добавил: —  Отведи его к специалисту, Гише. Отведи сейчас, потому что потом станет хуже. 

 

 

После ухода доктора Мальтеса Педро забрался в кровать и накрылся одеялом с головой. При осмотре маленький круглый доктор болтал о тысяче вещей одновременно. Он шутил, смеялся, острил. Раньше они непременно бы разговорились. Но не выходило как раньше. Педро вдохнул поглубже, получая странное удовольствие о того, с каким трудом его легкие втягивают тяжелый воздух. Пропади оно пропадом, его затянувшееся выздоровление! Не окрепший еще достаточно, чтобы окунуться в работу, и недостаточно слабый, чтобы лежать в забытьи, он был обречен на воспоминания до того времени, пока не возвращался Гильермо. День за днем, день за днем, день за днем. Память милосердно скрывала очень многое, но не все. Эти запахи, образы, прикосновения… Посттравматический стресс. Так сказал доктор Мальтес, когда он в очередной раз помотал головой вместо того, чтобы ответить вслух «нет». Продезинфицированное медицинское слово все объясняло и ничем не могло помочь.

Педро словно раздвоился. Одна его часть — рациональная, спокойная — понимала, что пора начинать новую жизнь. Кошмары кончились. Но стоило ей сказать: «поплачь», «выговорись», «отпусти себя, наконец», как его тело сжималось и каменело. «Нельзя, — кричало что-то маленькое и испуганное внутри него, — Невозможно! Нельзя!» И сталкивало его в темноту воспоминаний, в которых кто-то, словно в шулерской колоде, подменил солнечное патио и смех на пустую сырую комнату и боль.

Его спасал только Гильермо. Тогда, в слившемся потоке дней, его голос был единственным, что не позволило сойти с ума. Только тогда он уводил в воспоминания, а сейчас, наоборот, вырывал из их плена. Гильермо говорил с ним. Обо всем, о чем угодно, будто понимал, как это необходимо Педро. И, ухватившись за его рассказы, за его голос, можно было выбраться в реальность.

Если бы еще самому не приходилось отвечать...

Но Педро заставлял себя. Чувствовал, где-то там внутри, что его слова нужны Гилье не меньше.

Когда вечером кровать прогнулась под весом севшего Гильермо, Педро прошептал:

— Расскажешь, как прошел день?

Он не был уверен, что задал правильный вопрос. Он, кажется, вообще забыл, как люди разговаривают друг с другом. Иногда ему удавалось угадать. Удалось ли?

— Сегодня самое интересное прошло без меня...

 

 

О появлении Перро Лабрадора Гильермо узнал сразу же.

— Это позор! Это оскорбление! За все годы моей работы я не испытывал большего унижения!

Клиентка, которой он оформлял наследство, занервничала. Она так часто стала оглядываться на закрытые двери кабинета, что Гильермо при прощании был вынужден извиниться несколько раз. После ее ухода он, испытывая сильнейший приступ раздражения, вышел в общую комнату. Габриэла сидела за своим столом, спрятав лицо в ладони. Перед ней, прямо на бумагах, стояли два мешка с кормом для собак «ПаппиПет». Бето с чашкой кофе в руках крутился рядом.

— Гише, — Габриэла сжала кулаки, — я знаю, что он наш клиент и принесет кучу денег. Но я готова задушить его.

— Это что? — он указал на мешки с кормом.

— Это уже третий день подкидывают к воротам дома Перро Лабрадора.

— И он только сейчас пришел к нам?

Молча развернув один из пакетов, Габриэла показала обратную сторону. Черным маркером там было выведено. «Для нашего песика».

— Он обиделся на то, что его назвали «перрито[2]», или на то, что написали его фамилию с маленькой буквы?

Габриэла застонала:

— Он продолжает утверждать, что это месть. Видимо, он обнаружил несходство баланса на пятьсот тридцать четыре песо у кого-то еще.

— Это большие деньги, — Маркос стремительно зашел  в офис с портфелем наперевес. — Габриэлита, ты даже не представляешь, что могут сделать с человеком за такие деньги в Вижье.

— Можете сказать, что его таким образом хочет прикормить одна из местных банд. Намекает на обеспеченную жизнь, сытое будущее, все дела. Язык… язык… язык символов. Вот да. И предложим избавить его от этого интереса?

— Бето, Бето, ну!

Но Бето только пожал плечами в ответ на укоризненный взгляд Гильермо. Сеньор Перро Лабрадор казался ему слишком сытым зазнайкой.

— Ну почему именно мне всегда достаются такие клиенты? — Габи все никак не могла успокоиться. — Теперь он хочет увеличить сумму ущерба. Вдвое. Компания и раньше-то не желала платить…

 

 

Пока Гильермо смеялся, рассказывая, Педро казалось, что он тоже сумеет рассмеяться. Но вот затихли последние слова, и его горло сковало льдом. Он почувствовал, как его захватывает паника. Кого он обманывает? Он не мог заставить себя разговаривать. Даже с Гильермо, даже о Габи, Маркосе и смешном сеньоре — не мог. Не сейчас. Утром, завтра, позже, не сейчас.

— Спокойной ночи, — Педро поспешил повернуться на живот. Одеяло, в которое он кутался весь день,  сползло с плеч. Он застыл, как только осознал это. Каждый день, переодеваясь, он видел в зеркале рубцы и шелушащиеся пятна от сходивших ожогов.

— Педро…

Голос у Гильермо стал хриплым. Он прикоснется, подумал Педро. Он обязательно прикоснется, чтобы поддержать. От ужаса подвело желудок. Педро почти забыл, как ножом ему распарывали кожу: этот эпизод потерялся среди многих других. Больно ли ему было? Он не помнил. Он помнил раскаленный утюг… запах… волдыри…  Пальцы Марины кружили над ожогом, а потом…  Он сжался в ожидании прикосновения, чувствуя Гильермо все ближе, любимого Гильермо, который был его единственным спасением. И когда прикосновение в его воспоминаниях и в реальности слились, он едва сдержал крик,  проваливаясь вниз, в колодец, в мелькающие картины всего того, что случилось за этот месяц.

 

— Педро! Педро!

Педро очнулся. Лицо Гильермо перед ним было белым, как смерть.

— Посмотри на меня. Скажи что-нибудь! — он уже почти кричал. Хотелось потянуться к нему, успокоить...

— Все нормально, —  безучастно прошептал Педро.

За собственное равнодушие хотелось просить прощения, но язык не повиновался.

Ему надо было что-то делать с этим, надо было. Дальше так было нельзя.

 

*

 

Дальше так было нельзя. Педро проснулся с этой мыслью на следующий день и долго обдумывал ее, глядя на белый потолок. Так дальше было нельзя.

Он не мог освободиться от прошлого и тащил за собой всех, кто оказывался рядом.  Гильермо такого не заслуживал. Никто не заслуживал. Марина мертва. С усилием подавив панику, занявшуюся вспышкой при этом имени, Педро несколько раз повторил себе, что ему больше нечего бояться. Хорхе убил бы его в противном случае. Он снова вернулся мыслями к Гильермо. Его якорь, его опора. Центр его вселенной, жизнь которого он превращает в кошмар. Ради Гильермо он должен был попытаться.

Это решение, вылепленное, наконец, из массы смутных ощущений в словесную форму, придало Педро сил. Он встал, оделся и впервые за неделю вышел из комнаты.

 

В доме было тихо. Он слышал только собственные шаги, приглушенные ковром. Яркие солнечные лучи освещали лестницу, золотили бежевые стены, согревали все вокруг мягким теплом. Кресла в гостиной словно приглашали присесть. Педро провел рукой по спинке одного из них — кожа тоже была теплой под его рукой.

Он как будто заново учился чувствовать. Как будто в первый раз видел окружающие его предметы и пытался снова научиться жить в пространстве, которое они наполняли. Кресло. Стол. Ваза. Их можно потрогать, можно назвать. Не иллюзия, не мираж и не плод воображения, не фрагменты, пробивающиеся сквозь пелену воспоминаний.

— Кресло, — произнес он и прикусил губу, чтобы сдержать коротенький истеричный смешок. Он что, сумасшедший?

Стул. Стол. Яблоко. Чайник.

Педро щелкнул кнопкой и потянулся к верхней полке за чашкой. Чайник весело засвистел — он вздрогнул всем телом, обернулся, испуганно вспоминая, что может означать этот звук. Белый султан пара, поднимающийся над носиком, привел его в чувство. Он крепче сжал чашку, которая едва не выскользнула у него из рук.

Это дом Гильермо. Это его дом тоже. Здесь ничего не может случиться. Здесь солнце светит через огромные окна, и все вокруг реальное, настоящее и давно знакомое.

Он погладил ладонью столешницу, будто пытаясь убедиться в этом. И снова вздрогнул, когда за его спиной раздалось:

— Привет, — на пороге  кухни стоял Фабиан. — Рад, что ты вернулся. Мы все по тебе скучали.

Педро приветственно махнул ему рукой. И не удержался: метнул взгляд на часы. Он не думал, что застанет в доме кого-то еще в это время.

— Я перевелся на другой факультет и у нас поменяли расписание, — поспешил объяснить Фабиан. Он сделал два быстрых шага вперед, но вдруг резко остановился. — Решил стать юристом. Мне нравится там больше. Преподаватели классные... И одногруппники тоже… —  Он спотыкался на словах, как будто слишком торопился и одновременно не знал, что сказать. Схватил апельсин и принялся перебрасывать из руки в руку.

Он просто не знает, как вести себя, — вдруг понял Педро, — не то причитать, как над покойником, не то стесняться любовника отца. И при этом старается делать вид, что их столкновение на кухне — привычная домашняя сцена. И говорит за двоих, чтобы не было неловкой тишины.

— Мы недавно с парнями смотались в одну вижью. Только отцу не говори, хорошо? Мы далеко не заходили, только одним глазом заглянули. И почему этих районов так боятся? Дома все развалюхи, но это же трущобы. А так тихо, даже спокойно...

В этом месте Педро вздрогнул. К мелькнувшему лицу Марины — «тебя здесь никто не услышит» — он оказался не готов. Нет, так не пойдет. Раз собрался бороться, надо бороться.

—  Неужели обошлось без приключений? — выдавил он из себя.

—  Ну… мы заблудились немного. Но нам помог местный. Мы даже познакомились. Смешной парень, постоянно жевал резинку. Хорхе, кажется. Честно тебе скажу, страшно все же было… Педро? 

Сердце Педро колотилось. Совпадение. Совпадение. Просто кроме Марины, Хорхе был единственным, чье имя он знал. Их обоих было бесполезно просить о жалости. Первая была безумна, второму было все равно... Чувство липкого одиночества на мгновение завладело им.

— Педро?... Ты в порядке?

— А-а-а. Ты здесь… — резкий неприятный — нежданный — голос привел его в чувство быстрее, чем вопросы Фабиана. Ана. Невольно попятившись, Педро выскочил из кухни.

— Что? — понеслось ему вслед, — не хочешь меня видеть?

Фабиан что-то сказал ей, но Педро уже не слышал, захлопывая за собой дверь в спальню. Ему надо успокоиться. Он прижался к косяку спиной. Ана — бывшая жена, у нее есть ключ. Это не значит, что в дом может пробраться кто угодно когда угодно. Некстати вспомнились бандиты, ворвавшиеся сюда во время их совместного ужина. Педро опустился на пол и заставил себя медленно задышать. За ним никто не охотится. Таких жующих резинку Хорхе полно в этом городе. И держали его явно не в Вижье, иначе до дома Гильермо он бы не дошел. Его проблема всего лишь в психологии. «Проблема Аны тоже была в психологии, и ей это не помогло, — шепнул мерзкий внутренний голосок. — А ведь она любит Гильермо не меньше тебя». Педро представил, что Гилье когда-нибудь станет относиться к нему так же, как к Ане, и вздрогнул. Он не должен сдаваться.

На тумбочке лежал телефон. Педро дополз до него на коленях  и набрал номер конторы…

 

…Вечером Педро впервые не слушал внимательно рассказ Гильермо. Он только выхватывал отдельные фразы  краем уха и думал о своем. 

 

— Сегодня нашему самому уважаемому в Реколете клиенту подкинули под дом щенка. Можешь не сомневаться, в итоге он оказался на столе у Габи…

 

Так было дальше нельзя. Гильермо постоянно протягивал ему руку. Бог знает, когда ему надоест, если он все так же не будет получать ответа. Сравнение с Аной опять пришло Педро в голову, и тут же ему стало стыдно, словно Гилье мог его услышать. Это неправда. Это семена другого мира, грязного, холодного мира слов Марины, которым не было здесь места. Гильермо никогда не бросит его, а он не бросит Гильермо. По этому пути надо идти вдвоем.

 

— …Габи с обреченным видом — а она уже действительно выглядит обреченной, когда ей приходится говорить о своем клиенте — сказала, что он швырнул ей на стол щенка, заявил, что мы плохо работаем, что он оскорблен. Ему вообще нравится это слово. Он его произносит с особенным шиком и раскатистой «р-р»: оскор-р-блен…

 

Только все равно не получалось. Каждый раз, когда он собирался произнести тщательно отрепетированные про себя фразы, он словно замерзал. Он хотел, его разум хотел, хотело сердце, но проклятое тело не повиновалось. А попытка заставить себя вышвыривала его из реальности на несколько минут. Педро считал, что ему везло, если он не попадал после этого в свои воспоминания.

 

— …псу не место в конторе, у нас не приют домашних животных. Маркос, конечно же, заявил, что у него уже есть одна собака. Габи отказалась: у Аиды аллергия, или ей кажется, что у нее аллергия, но животных в квартире она не потерпит. Бето не было, но я не представляю, куда он сможет забрать пса…

 

Когда сегодня он попытался позвонить на работу, он пришел в себя в углу спальни. В телефоне были слышны длинные гудки, и, если верить часам на экране, с момента набора номера прошло больше 20 минут. Пора было переставать надеяться, что все пройдет как-нибудь само.

 

Он наощупь нашел руку Гильермо и вцепился в нее, как в спасательный круг, заставляя прерваться на середине фразы.

— Гилье, — он вдруг испугался, что Гильермо снова попробует обнять его, но продолжал держаться за твердую надежную руку как за спасательный круг, — помоги мне.

— Ш-ш-ш, хороший мой, —  Гильермо все почувствовал, все понял. —  Мы что-нибудь придумаем. Обязательно придумаем.

 

*

 

— Перро Лабрадор сказал, что мы возвращаемся к 80 000 песо, — встретила Габи Гише с порога. Ей срочно нужен был совет. — Но еще он заявил, что хочет подать иск против своего соседа. Тот тоже аудитор и, по словам Перро Лабрадора, всегда ему завидовал. Кажется, наш клиент убежден, что это его происки.

— Угу, — Гильермо прошел мимо.

Габи проводила его взглядом. Она не понимала Гильермо.  Когда все думали, что Педро мертв, Гише казался воплощением энергии. Он выступал в суде, успевал преподавать в университете,  принимал клиентов и вмешивался во все дела.  Зато после возвращения Педро он стал выглядеть подавленным, иногда даже… —  Габриэла до сих пор не решалась произнести этого вслух — беспомощным.

Ей захотелось как-то поддержать Гише. Она растерянно оглянулась по сторонам. Альберто как всегда уже стоял рядом. Ну что за несносный человек! Он смотрел вслед Гише, сжав губы, но, увидев ее беспокойство, изобразил уверенную улыбку.

— Они справятся.

— Может, нам навестить Педро?

— Не сейчас.

— Но почему? Мы ведь его друзья. После того, как его забрали из больницы, мы ни разу его не видели. Ему было бы приятно.

— Не сейчас, Габи, не сейчас.

— Я не хочу, чтобы он думал, что мы его забыли, — Габи метнула на Бето сердитый взгляд. Как он не понимал, что не навещать человека, которого называешь своим другом, по меньшей мере странно?

— Он не подумает. Просто поверь мне.

— Но…

— Габи, — Бето взял ее за плечи, — после того, что с Педро случилось, ему нужно прийти в себя. Он сейчас еще очень слаб, а мужчины не любят, когда их кто-то видит в такие моменты, — он постарался говорить как можно весомей, прежде чем развернуться и направиться в кабинет Гильермо.

— Какая чепуха, — растерянно пробормотала девушка ему в спину.

 

 

— Все плохо, да? — Бето притворил за собой дверь. Гильермо сидел, откинувшись в кресле и запрокинув голову. Очки валялись на столе. Галстук он тоже развязал. — Тебе нужно поговорить?

— Не произноси при мне этого! Не произноси! —  Голосу Гише не хватало привычного напора, и Бето решил не отступать.

— Или давай я поговорю с ним? Я знаю, каково это.

— Нет, Бето.

— Ты уверен?

— Бето!

— Но если что, ты мне скажешь? Я всегда рядом. И тоже очень беспокоюсь за него. Мы все беспокоимся.

Гильермо с коротким вздохом облокотился на стол и надел очки. По нему было непонятно, услышал ли он последнюю фразу.

— Сходи к дому этого Перро Лабрадора, покрутись в районе, поспрашивай. Про его соседа, про отношения, может, кто что-то видел или слышал. Всегда есть тот, кто что-то видел. Мы не станем подавать иск против любого, на кого он укажет пальцем. Мы должны выигрывать дела, а не проигрывать их из-за прихотей клиентов.

 

 

Как только Бето вышел, Гильермо схватился за телефон.

— Ты к кому нас направил?

— К хорошему специалисту, — немедленно отозвался Фернандо Мальтес, ничуть не удивившись отсутствию приветствия. Судя по усталому раздраженному голосу, он только вернулся с операции, но именно сейчас Гильермо было на это плевать.

— Ты это называешь хорошим специалистом?

— А что произошло?..

 

 

Начиналось все неплохо. Частный дом, окруженный садом, в котором растворялись все звуки. Чистый светлый кабинет. Женщина с располагающей улыбкой и шоколадными глазами. Педро она усадила на диван, сама устроилась в кресле напротив, его попросила выйти. Педро оглянулся с паникой во взгляде, и он, идиот эдакий, пообещал, что все будет хорошо. Сколько он уже дал таких обещаний? А сколько исполнил?

Минут десять Гильермо, не в силах оставаться на месте, вышагивал по коридору туда-сюда. Каждый раз, когда он проходил мимо двери, которая случайно — случайно! — не закрылась до конца, до него доносились голоса.  Что-то говорила женщина, что-то отвечал Педро. И довольно много, если сравнивать с тем, сколько он разговаривал в последнее время. Сердце затопила теплота. Педро пытался. Пусть он не позволял к себе приближаться и с трудом терпел прикосновения, но этот тихий голос лучше любых слов показывал, что он пытался идти навстречу. Его храбрый мальчик. В самых важных вещах он всегда был смелее него.

Гильермо не выдержал и, стараясь не шуметь, открыл дверь пошире.

— … и хорошо, что вы пришли сейчас, а не через несколько месяцев. Ваша травма просто так не исчезнет. Она будет возвращаться снова и снова, отравляя жизнь вам и вашим близким.

Женщина дождалась кивка Педро и продолжила:

— Вы должны понять, что все, что вы испытываете сейчас — нормально. Это нормальная реакция человека, попавшего в экстремальную ситуацию. И чтобы справиться с последствиями, вы должны изменить подход к тому, что вы пережили. Смириться с тем, что произошло, извлечь определенные уроки.

Лицо женщины при этих словах  стало невероятно добрым и одновременно очень сочувствующим. Она подсела поближе. Гильермо охватил страх, что сейчас она попытается прикоснуться к Педро, чтобы подбодрить, но женщина вместо этого сложила руки на коленях. Гильермо выругал себя за излишнюю подозрительность.

— Вам надо понять, что эта жизнь не обещает людям только радости. Даже мировая культура пронизана темой неизбежного страдания. Но страдания, если они нас не убивают, становятся для нас уроком. Весь вопрос в том, какие выводы мы из него сделаем.

Педро молчал. Женщина внимательно смотрела на него, словно раздумывая над чем-то:

— Сейчас вы переживаете крушение представления о самом себе. Вы красивый, молодой, успешный человек. Таким вы видели себя, таким вас видели другие люди. Но после пережитых вами испытаний вы знаете, что на самом деле вы совсем другой. Недостаточно сильный, недостаточно храбрый, недостаточно стойкий. Теперь вам кажется, что вы ничего из себя не представляете. А на деле вы лишь увидели разницу между тем, кем вы действительно являетесь, и кем себя раньше считали. Признать ее очень болезненно, но сделать это необходимо. Иначе, оставшись в плену иллюзий, вы не сумеете примириться с собственной слабостью, не научитесь жить со своим несовершенством.

Каждая фраза била Гильермо наотмашь. Он готов был спорить, он готов был протестовать, но Педро молчал, и он заставил себя сдержаться. В конце концов, Фернандо говорил, что она хороший специалист.

— Вы раньше сталкивались с насилием? — женщина, тем временем, так и не дождавшись реакции на свои слова, предприняла еще одну попытку.

— Да, — после долгой паузы ответил Педро.

— В детстве?

— Да.

— Вас бил кто-то из родителей? Отец?.. И вам ведь не удалось об этом забыть, не так ли? — Женщина заговорила быстрее, резче. Она уже не сочувствовала, а давила, забивая свои слова, как гвозди. — Ситуация из детства провоцирует сейчас ваше поведение. Вам нравится быть жертвой. Это снимает с вас ответственность за собственную слабость.

Гильермо видел, как напрягается спина Педро. Еще немного, один неверный жест, одно неправильное слово, и он опять провалится в воспоминания. Они вытащат его — через время. Которое он снова проведет… там, где бы это там ни было.

— Возможно, сейчас вы не можете вернуться к нормальной жизни, потому что хотите вновь получить то преимущество, которое дает положение слабого. Забота, которой вас окружают. Внимание, сосредоточенное полностью на вас. Это понятное желание, но так этот порочный круг разорвать не удастся, — психолог наклонилась еще ближе и положила руку Педро на плечо. Тот застыл.

— Простите, сеньора, но мы уходим, — Гильермо ворвался в кабинет. Он скинул руку женщины, не заботясь о приличиях. Чертов приступ надо было перехватить. В безмолвном поиске защиты Педро откинулся ему навстречу, вжимаясь затылком в живот.

— Мы еще не закончили! — Врач в растерянности встала с кресла.

— Мы закончили.

— Вы срываете мне сеанс. Так вы никогда не поможете своему другу.

— Вы ему так тоже не поможете.

— Вы не можете об этом судить. Вы не разбираетесь в моей работе.

— Зато я неплохо разбираюсь в людях. Если вам так нравится звук своего голоса, упивайтесь самолюбованием в одиночестве.

— Вы потворствуете его желанию прятаться в своей скорлупе, — глаза женщины горели от гнева. — Вам лишь кажется, что вы помогаете ему, на самом деле вы только делаете хуже своей заботой.

Может, это было и так. Может и так. Но смертельная бледность Педро и его судорожное дыхание перевешивали любые доводы.

— Купите мидий и освобождайте их от скорлупы, как заблагорассудится.

— Я подам на вас в суд!

— Давай, девочка, давай. Я сам адвокат. Подавай в суд и посмотришь, что я там с тобой сделаю

 

 

Фернандо в трубке помолчал некоторое время:

— Тебе не следовало  вмешиваться, — наконец неохотно сказал он. — Она действительно хороший специалист, пусть и с несколько спорным подходом. Я слышал, как некоторые пациенты говорили, что они ненавидят ее во время сеансов, так она выворачивает им душу. Но я не слышал ни об одном, которому не помогло.

— Наверное, потому, что те, которым не помогло, не особенно рвутся тебя благодарить.

 

*

 

Следующее утро выдалось пасмурным, серым и сырым. Гильермо задумчиво рассматривал банку с растворимым кофе, размышляя, стоит ли пытаться взбодриться таким способом. За окном грохотали отбойные молотки — соседи затеяли строить бассейн на месте залитой асфальтом площадки, и мрачные рабочие в ярко-оранжевых жилетах расчищали место, поднимая клубы темно-серой пыли.

— Почему Ана опять приходила?

 Гильермо вздрогнул. Фабиан, явно опять куда-то собравшийся, как обычно с телефоном в руке, заглядывал в кухню. Он уже задавал этот вопрос позавчера, рассказывая о своей встрече с Педро. Тогда Гильермо ушел от ответа. С точки зрения окружающих, наверное, следовало бы давно отнять у Аны ключи и выставить из своей жизни раз и навсегда. Он выполнил все обязательства, которые может иметь муж по отношению к бывшей жене: купил квартиру, позаботился об оплате счетов, большего от него не стал бы требовать никто.

Даже этого никто не стал бы требовать. Роль, которую сыграла Ана в произошедшем с… Гильермо еще раз посмотрел на банку с кофе, все-таки поставил ее на место и налил себе чаю. Пора начинать заботиться о своем здоровье.

— Это и ее дом тоже.

Фабиан дернул плечами, видимо, сам не поняв, что он желает показать этим.

— Вы развелись. Тебе не надоело, что она ходит туда-сюда и устраивает скандалы?

Последние слова потонули в оглушительном грохоте. Кажется, рабочие что-то разбили. Фабиан прижал ладони к ушам.

Наверное, он был прав. Но двадцать лет брака — такого брака, какой вышел у них, со всеми тайнами, со всем плохим и хорошим тоже — не выкинешь на помойку просто так. И Ана по-прежнему нуждалась в его помощи.

— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь? Чтобы я ее выкинул отсюда? Сдал снова в клинику? Сделал вид, что ее нет вообще? А если твоя мать сопьется окончательно, что ты будешь думать тогда?

— Она не пьет, – тихо возразил Фабиан.

— Что?

— Она не пьет. Уже почти два месяца. И счета ее я проверяю, там все в порядке.

 Гильермо грохнул об стол чашкой.

— И чего ты от меня хочешь, а?

— Ничего я не хочу, — Фабиан бросил взгляд на телефон. — Ты и так ей помогаешь, но зачем она ходит сюда?

Как же он устал. Еще только утро, а он уже чувствует себя вымотанным.

— Она хочет видеться с тобой. И это ее дом тоже, так ведь?

— А Педро?

И вот на это было нечего ответить.

Фабиан рассматривал что-то в мобильнике, явно забыв о разговоре.

— Я пошел.

— Куда?

— Мы договорились встретиться с ребятами. И на занятия потом. Ну как обычно. Чао.

Гильермо махнул ему рукой на прощание.

Уже выходя, Фабиан вдруг обернулся.

— Да, а что с Хосе?

С Хосе?

— А что с Хосе? — Сварливо поинтересовался Гильермо. При чем тут Хосе?

— Ну… Он не приходит давно. Ну я и…

— А почему он должен сюда приходить, а?

Фабиан снова пожал плечами и исчез за дверью.

 

 

То, что в конторе к моменту его прихода уже находился Перро Лабрадор, неожиданностью, пожалуй, не стало. Мешок с собачьим кормом на столе у Габи — тоже.  Куда неожиданней было видеть, как Бето стоит посреди кабинета и держит за шиворот двух парней лет семнадцати. Уличные щенки бросали на него взгляды исподлобья, но вырваться не пытались.

— А мы чо, мы ничо, — начал один из них и тут же замолк, когда Бето несильно тряхнул его воротник.

— Не груби доктору Сориа. А, Гише… — Альберто заметил Гильермо. — Полюбуйся.

— А мы чо, мы ничо! — опять буркнул тот же паренек.

— Я там покрутился маленько, как ты сказал. Оказывается, сеньор Перро Лабрадор переехал в дом только две недели назад. До этого там держал магазинчик для животных «Эль Перро» некий Рафаэль Руис. Габи позвонила той уволенной сеньорите…

— Эта женщина вносила правки в базу данных, — вмешалась Габриэла, побоявшись, что будет непонятно, о какой сеньорите речь. — Она говорит, что ей подали списки с изменениями, но никто не указал, что магазинчик изменил адрес в связи с переездом, и она посчитала, что он просто сменил название. Она даже не удивилась. У них там какой-то чудовищный бардак творится каждый раз при подаче новых списков. Вот почему она не стала менять подкаталог размещения…

Габи вдруг замолчала. Бето бросил на нее вопросительный взгляд, и она вспыхнула:

— Давай, рассказывай дальше! И не надо на меня смотреть! Это ты там был, а не я.

— Эта парочка подбрасывала ему иногда покалеченных животных вместе с кормом. Сеньор Руис лечил их, потом продавал. То есть и они вроде как совершали добрые дела, и сеньор внакладе не оставался. Я их поймал, когда они пытались оставить очередную упаковку с кормом.

— Украли где-то? — резко спросила Габи.

— Да мы чо? — взвился пацан, но покосившись на Бето, буркнул: — ничо мы. Мы на это… на свои покупали. 

Второй мрачно кивнул и заговорил. Речь у него была правильней, чем у его приятеля:

— Мы всегда так делали. Просто мы не знали, что сеньор Руис переехал. У нас это… дела были в другом месте.

Сеньор Перро Лабрадор все это время только моргавший громадными влажными глазами, откашлялся. На лице Габриэлы появилось обреченное выражение.

— Молодые люди, в последнее время вы причинили мне массу беспокойств, негативно отразившихся моей на работе и душевном равновесии, — торжественно начал он. На протестующий хрип: «а мы чо!» он не обратил внимания. — Но намерения у вас были добрые, поэтому я прощаю вас.

Все смотрели на него, ожидая продолжения. Перро Лабрадор милостиво улыбался и молчал.

— Я рад, что все разрешилось, — Гильермо надоел этот клиент, это дело и весь фарс, которым оно сопровождалось. — Сеньор Перро Лабрадор, вам нужно договориться с доктором Сориа о конечной сумме иска и о возможных ответчиках. Бето, отпусти этих доброхотов. Больше к ним нет вопросов. И пусть заберут корм и собаку.

 

 

К Хуану он все-таки поехал. Неожиданно, решив уже в такси.

В этот раз здесь не было полицейских, и Гильермо смог осмотреться. Светлые стены, светлый диван, светлое кресло-уголок. Светлые шторы, подобранные затейливыми шнурами. Ярко-лиловая орхидея в высокой вазе — единственное яркое пятно.

Хуан, небрежным жестом поддернув брюки, сел напротив. И нужно было начинать говорить, но он не знал, о чем. А Хуан улыбался и ждал.

Слова все равно не приходили. И поэтому Гильермо продолжал глазеть по сторонам.

В этой дизайнерской обстановке было что-то нарочитое, ненастоящее. Нежилое. Комната напоминала интерьеры из сериалов, которые наперегонки клепали «Телефе» и «Эль тресе». Красиво, как на фотографии, и так же нереально.

Он вспомнил сцену, свидетелем которой стал в этой самой гостиной. «Ты хоть знаешь, что он за мудак?» Гильермо передернуло.

— Сенобио тут нет и не будет, — усмехнулся Хуан. Не став гадать, что он имел в виду, Гильермо с протяжным стоном откинулся на спинку дивана и яростно потер лицо руками.

— Я не знаю, Хуан. Я больше не могу. Я устал. Растерян. Запутался. До того запутался… —  Он судорожно вздохнул. Какой смысл причитать и жаловаться, как ему плохо. Плохо сейчас не ему.

— Я никогда не чувствовал себя таким беспомощным. Всем вокруг я говорю, что знаю, что делаю, и понятия не имею, что на самом деле я делаю. Я сейчас думаю, что мне надо было оставить его в больнице. И что Фернандо был прав, и Маркос был прав тоже. Но Педро не хотел там оставаться, понимаешь? Что я должен был ему ответить? Что?

Голова опять заболела.

— Тогда я был уверен, что поступаю правильно.

— Ты всегда в этом уверен, — Хуан не стал уточнять, что означает его сумбурная речь, как  всегда выстраивая картину из одних только брошенных зацепок.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что я ошибся?

— А ты думаешь, что ошибся?

Срастающиеся переломы ребер, было написано в медицинском заключении. Термические ожоги, следы поверхностных ножевых ранений. Все эти бумажные термины означали побои, и боль, много боли в течение многих дней. Без всякой надежды на спасение, потому что они, вместо того, чтобы перевернуть город вверх дном, похоронили Педро. Он похоронил. И занимался местью, налаживал собственную жизнь, пока Педро продолжали медленно убивать где-то поблизости. Поблизости! Ведь Фернандо говорит, что в таком состоянии он не мог пройти много. И вот этого он не забудет. Не сможет забыть, потому что уродливые отметины у Педро на спине всегда будут напоминать: он слишком быстро поверил, слишком быстро сдался, слишком много потерял времени.

— Это не он. Не Педро. Не тот Педро, которого я знаю, понимаешь? Он не улыбается, не разговаривает, — наконец, произнес Гильермо вслух то, что мучило его больше всего. — Тихий, равнодушный — это не он, Хуан. Мне иногда кажется, что он умер, и я пытаюсь воскресить мертвеца.

— Иногда?

— Иногда. Потому что иногда я чувствую, что он где-то рядом, стоит только руку протянуть. Но когда я ее протягиваю… — Гильермо замолчал. То, что он видел в стекленеющих глазах Педро каждый раз после прикосновений… Он не мог об этом говорить ни с кем. — Я не уверен, что справлюсь.

— Ты готов отступиться?

Гильермо медленно покачал головой

— Вот видишь, — Хуан хлопнул его по колену. — Все будет хорошо. Тебе нужно только ждать.

Ждать. Как хорошо он теперь знал, что значит это слово.

— И пойми, наконец, что все происходящее зависит не только от тебя.

Гильермо кивнул и снова потер лицо. Разговор не приносил облегчения. Ну и к черту. Один раз он уже опустил руки и второго не будет.

— Сенобио? — он приподнял брови. — Мне казалось, что твоего друга звали как-то иначе?

— Новый друг, новое имя…

— Старые правила.

Хуан улыбнулся с легкой насмешкой:

— Будешь вино? Мне недавно досталась бутылка отличного «Мальбека» от одного крайне благодарного аудитора... Что? — с любопытством спросил он, заметив, как Гильермо закатил глаза.

— Его случайно звали не Перро Лабрадор?

 

 

Уже когда он уходил, Хуан вдруг спросил, куда они дели подброшенного щенка. Гильермо пожал плечами.

— Мальчишки удрали, как только Бето отпустил их. Поэтому пес до сих пор в конторе, хотя я не знаю, почему я это терплю.

— Не хочешь забрать к себе? Говорят, животные хорошо влияют на атмосферу в доме.

 

 

Назад в контору его вез очень разговорчивый таксист.

— Нет, вы только представьте, полиции в городе развели — не продохнуть. Федеральная, префектура, жандармерия. Про нашу крутую меторополитану я вообще молчу. Прекрасно помню, как хвастались, мол, взяли лучшее у Лондона и Нью-Йорка, теперь мы живо посадим всех коррупционеров. Зарплаты им установили бешеные, чтоб не воровали…

За окнами машины ничего не было видно, кроме света фонарей да мелькающих силуэтов домов незнакомого района.

— И вы думаете, стало безопасней? — таксист уверенно сворачивал по узким улицам. — Да ни хрена! Я пару недель назад оставил свою машину на улице, и что? Утром ее как не бывало. И никто ничего не видел, никто ничего не знает. А в полиции смотрят на меня, как на идиота. Может, я и идиот, но они обязаны помогать даже идиотам. А так… Эх! Если у вас нет знакомого прокурора или полицейского, то на помощь можно не надеяться. И все у нас так. Вот мудачье!.. — он лихо притормозил возле ворот. — Давайте, я подожду вас здесь, как договаривались.

Под тихие ругательства таксиста, который снова начал проклинать полицию, Гильермо пошел в патио за собакой. Щенок замер, услышав его шаги. Перед ним стояла тарелка с молоком. Судя по орнаменту — из их обеденного набора. Значит, добрая Кука приказала Соланж накормить бедное животное, и Соланж взяла первое, что подвернулось под руку. Гильермо присел рядом и осторожно погладил щенка за ухом большим пальцем. Тот только неловко мотнул головой. Еще одно создание, которому нужна помощь. И такой же молчаливый, как Педро.

Надо спросить, когда начинается суд по делу Мигеля. Надо убедиться, что он не выйдет на свободу. Он слишком многое оставил на Хосе. Мысли о Хосе напомнили Гильермо, что дело о похищении Педро было открыто до сих пор. Он совсем перестал им интересоваться. А ведь рано или поздно Педро вызовут на допрос. Надо попросить Фернандо выписать справку, которая даст законные основания для переноса. Но сначала просто попросить Хосе повременить. 

Щенок, допивший молоко, ткнулся Гильермо в ногу, и он опомнился. Куда он собрался звонить, уже почти ночь. Это подождет до утра. К тому же, из-за позднего звонка Хосе может подумать… Гильермо машинально пожал плечами, словно говоря, что он не в ответе за чужие мысли. Подхватив щенка, он пошел к такси. 

 

На седьмом этаже здания суда в кабинете судьи Мендеса Хосе Миллер вдруг зачем-то достал телефон. Темный экран мигнул ему заставкой, и странно разочарованный Хосе снова перевел взгляд на бумаги перед собой. Что ему почудилось? Гильермо никогда не звонил в такое время. Теперь и не позвонит.

— И вам ничего не предлагали за оправдание Мендосы? — стараясь переключиться на работу, Хосе задал вопрос, не дававший ему покоя последние несколько дней. В прошлый раз не побрезговали даже поджогом в прокуратуре. В этот раз — ничего. Никаких посетителей. Никаких подозрительных вопросов. Ни одного звонка с предложением уничтожить часть доказательств.

Мендес качнул головой:

— Нет.

Это давало им время. Судебные слушания начинаются через несколько дней. Если он сумеет сохранить все доказательства, Мендоса будет признан виновным. Хосе не чувствовал радости. Вообще ничего не чувствовал. Не из-за голоса совести — Мендоса заслуживал тюрьмы, даже если в этом преступлении он не был виноват. Просто на слишком многое он позволил себе надеяться совсем недавно.

— Аргентинская Республика против Мигеля Анхеля Мендосы, — почти машинально произнес Хосе.

— Сенат и римский народ… — С мягкой усмешкой подхватил Мендес, глядя куда-то в сторону.

Хосе почувствовал, как уголки губ приподнимаются в ответ. Воображение моментально одело судью в сенаторскую тогу — на форуме среди колонн он смотрелся бы на своем месте.

Было в этом человеке что-то необычное. Быть может, манера держаться. Некая величественная отстраненность, которую в любом другом Хосе посчитал бы претенциозностью и высмеял как клоунаду. Мендеса хотелось слушать.

А из него бы вышел прекрасный политик. А еще лучше революционер или диктатор в каком-нибудь маленьком государстве. С его тихой речью и спокойными манерами он идеально подошел бы на роль. И он прекрасный судья, что бы он ни говорил. И замечательный человек. Гильермо бы он понравился…

Снова Гильермо. Всегда Гильермо. Все мысли возвращались к одному и тому же, даже если погрузиться в работу и забыть о времени. Гильермо.

— Рабочий день закончился, доктор Миллер, — Хосе вздрогнул и принялся запихивать папки в портфель. Быть может, его движения были слишком резкими, но неприятное чувство, что его видят насквозь, вызвало раздражение.

Мендес наблюдал за ним, стоя у окна.

— До завтра, — попрощался Хосе. Ответа не было. — Увидимся.

— Не стоит использовать работу, чтобы сбежать от своих чувств, какими бы они ни были.

 Он замер, с силой сжав ручку двери. Фраза была как выстрел в спину.

— Это еще никому не помогало, — Хосе видел отражение в зеркальных дверцах шкафа рядом с дверью. Мендес смотрел куда-то в даль, и, казалось, разговаривает сам с собой. Человек, который очень хорошо знает то, о чем говорит. — Все пытаются это делать, а в итоге страдают и они сами, и работа.

— До завтра, — повторил Хосе и решительно распахнул дверь. Почему у него было чувство, как будто он сбегает?

 

*

 

У самой двери спальни уверенные и стремительные шаги замерли на несколько секунд, словно Гильермо собирался с духом. Эта нерешительность резанула Педро по сердцу.

А чего он, собственно, ждал? Господи, чего он ждал после своего поведения у врача? Он не выдержал даже простого разговора. Дверь, тем временем, приоткрылась, и в образовавшуюся щель протиснулась белая собачья голова. Ошеломленный Педро смотрел, как щенок упрямо дохромал до него и уселся возле ног.

— Я решил его забрать,  — зашедший следом Гильермо улыбался. — Подумал, что ты не будешь против?

Нет, конечно, нет. Он любил собак, в детстве он даже принес одну домой. Обычную пегую дворняжку, которая прибилась к мусорке возле их дома. Встопорщенная шерсть, грязные лапы — маленькому Педро она казалась самой замечательной собакой на свете. Отец выкинул ее обратно на улицу, наказав не тянуть в дом всякую дрянь. У нее были такие же шоколадные бусинки глаз, влажный нос и розовый язык, как и у этого щенка. А вот перебинтованной задней лапы и выбритого затылка с наложенным швом не было... Педро сглотнул. Темное море воспоминаний пошло рябью, дробя и складывая калейдоскопические картинки. Осторожно, очень осторожно Педро протянул руку и погладил кончиками пальцев возле шва. Щенок заскулил. Очень тонко, отрывисто. Он сам скулил так в кровати, когда кончались силы на крики.

Боль.

Смех.

Темнота.

Яркий свет, запах, кровь, стоны…

Водоворот воспоминаний раскрылся воронкой, и тяжелая волна накрыла его в один миг.

 

Он не помнил, что он кричал. Он бился в руках Гильермо, не слыша его, ничего не чувствуя. В груди бурлило, поднимаясь наверх, что-то темное, отвратительное. Ярость, ненависть к людям, которые с ним это сделали. Злоба. Он бы удивился, откуда это в нем, если бы мог, но он мог только кричать, чувствуя, что если замолчит, вся эта черная вязкая жижа пропитает его насквозь, задушит и не даст выбраться.

Педро не знал, сколько это продолжалось. Когда сознание резко, оплеухой, вернулось к нему, он понял, что лежит на кровати один. Внутри расплывалось чувство опустошения усталого измученного… человека. Не мертвеца, наконец, человека, в котором внезапно вспыхнул вопрос «за что с ним случилось то, что случилось».

Вспыхнул и сгорел дотла, не оставив после себя даже пепла. Что было, то было. Он сможет с этим жить… Педро поднялся.  Как ему сейчас был нужен Гильермо. Не стена, на которую можно опереться, чтобы побыть слабым, а партнер, друг, любимый, которому можно доверить даже то, в чем боялся признаваться даже себе… Что он делает? Педро остановился на пороге спальни. Или та женщина-психолог права, и он хочет взвалить на Гильермо еще и этот груз? Хочет рассказать в подробностях, как и что с ним вытворяли? Как будто Гильермо мало пришлось пережить за это время.

Он прошелся по комнате. Внутри, под сердцем, что-то глухо начинало толкаться, как набухающая почка. Его бросало то в жар, то в холод. Стараясь успокоиться, Педро принялся дотрагиваться до вещей. Низкая тумбочка. Лампа. Спинка кровати. Шкаф. Дальше была только дверь, в которую не хотелось выходить. Педро подумал немного и открыл створки. Стопки вещей в каждой полке. Белье, рубашки, футболки. Его пальцы задержались на какой-то вещи из грубой ткани. Даже странно, что Гилье, всегда такой аккуратный в мелочах, сложил ее в одну стопку со своими рубашками. И цвет не из тех, что он носит. Больше всего этот темно-синий напоминал тот плащ… тот, в котором он нашел Орестеса. Педро дернул синий  край на себя. Движение вышло слишком резким, на руки ему упала белая рубашка, лежавшая где-то в самом низу.

— Я заварил чаю.

Педро обернулся на голос. Гилье увидел вещи и как-то неловко остановился.

— Ты хранил их? – Педро протягивал ему развернувшиеся свои – свои! – вещи. Плащ и рубашку, в которой он узнал ту самую, которую он оставил здесь, когда Гилье ранили. Его бросило в дрожь.

Гильермо кивнул:

— Даже после того, как подумал, что я мертв?

— Они… твои.

Вот и все, что сумел сказать красноречивый Гильермо Грациани. Руки Педро опустились. Рубашка и плащ упали на пол, но он даже не почувствовал этого. «Твои» — вещи мертвеца, которым отвели в доме одно место на двоих с вещами живого.

Ворочавшееся под сердцем нечто вдруг устремилось вверх. В него впадали, сливаясь в один поток, внезапно нахлынувшая нежность к этому измученному человеку, стыд за все свои сомнения и глупые вопросы, и любовь, и все-все чувства, которые, оберегая, пришлось спрятать слишком глубоко. Они поднялись полноводной рекой, вышли из берегов его груди и полились слезами. Он плакал по себе, плакал по печали Гильермо, по его боли и своей боли, по всему тому, что случилось, в чем не был виноват никто, и были слепо, иррационально виноваты они оба.

— Прости меня, — только и мог он повторять сквозь рыдания, — прости меня, прости.

Это были все те «прости», которые он не сумел произнести раньше. За равнодушие, за слабость, за выстывшие эмоции. За то, что не был прежним. За то, что вернулся и не вернулся одновременно. За то, что мог только ждать. Педро повторял это снова и снова, уткнувшись в теплое плечо Гильермо. Он не сразу понял, что Гильермо обнимает его. Крепко держит за плечи, гладит по спине, даря не страх, а спокойствие. Давая иллюзию — или надежду — что все вернется. Что они вместе, и будут вместе, и пережитое остается позади. И на каждое «прости» Гильермо отвечает «люблю». «Люблю». «Люблю». «Люблю». «Люблю». И от этого хотелось плакать еще сильней. Потому что все, наконец, закончилось. 


	6. Часть 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] А у меня судьба иная, рожден я был для любви, дорога ждет меня другая, и нет назад пути  
> [2] Сленговое название полицейских в Аргентине

Перед самыми дверями конторы Педро внезапно замер, не решаясь сделать последний шаг. И судорожно выдохнул, хватит. Больше поддаваться слабости нельзя.

За его спиной остановился Гильермо:

— Ты как?

— Все хорошо, — набрав полную грудь воздуха, он изобразил на своем лице бодрую улыбку. — Идем?

— Идем, — Гильермо непринужденно оттер его плечом и зашел в офис, словно показывая дорогу.

 

Конечно же, первой бросилась обниматься Кука. Она охала, без конца целовалась и повторяла:

— Нам так не хватало тебя, дорогой. Без твоей улыбки здесь все было совсем не так. Здесь было совсем не так светло без тебя. Какой ты бледный! И худенький! Сейчас я принесу тебе пирожных.

Голос маленькой пожилой женщины дрожал. Педро осторожно прижимал ее к себе, скрывая свою радость и неловкость. Куку оттеснил Бето:

— С возвращением. Рад тебя видеть...

Больше он ничего сказать не успел, потому что на шею Педро бросилась Габриэла. Она тарахтела что-то приветственное, кажется, даже всхлипнула. Маркос ограничился несвойственным ему поцелуем в щеку и похлопыванием по спине.

— Хватит. Ну, хватит уже! — вмешался Гильермо, и все как-то разом замолкли. Педро с благодарностью посмотрел на него. От количества чужих прикосновений у него внутри что-то начинало противно подрагивать, словно в преддверии очередного приступа. Он справится, но ему нужна была короткая передышка.

— Ну что за вид? — Гильермо поднял брови, стоя в перекрестье недоуменных, возмущенных, не понимающих взглядов своих друзей. — Откуда такое удивление на лицах? Это мой кабинет. Мой стол. Чего вы не видели? Идите все работать.

— Гише! — Габриэла уперла руки в бока.

— Работать, работать, — повторил Гильермо, захлопывая за собой дверь. — И Педро тоже.

— Ну как так можно!

— Гилье прав, — после легкой заминки Педро подмигнул девушке. — Мы здесь, чтобы работать.

Возмущенно закатив глаза, Габи направилась к стеллажам с папками. Педро остался стоять возле своего места. Словно здороваясь после долгой разлуки, он провел пальцами по столу: нагретое дерево, тончайший слой пыли, который успел собраться за выходные.  Это тоже был его дом. Он мог с закрытыми глазами сказать, где лежат кодексы, где находятся справочники, что в боковом шкафу висит единственный приличный пиджак Бето, а под ним расположился целый строй нарядных туфель Габриэлы...

Ему все равно не хватало ощущения прежнего уюта. Пусть в конторе ничего не изменилось — он изменился сам. Но, может, не стоит сейчас искать уют? Может, лучше представить, что он здесь впервые, и заново знакомиться со всем. Может, тогда желание спрятаться от своих друзей отступит.

— Педро. Педро! — Он обернулся. Габи внимательно на него смотрела. — Ты в порядке?

— Да-да. Все замечательно.

Сидеть за пустым столом было неловко. Педро раскрыл ежедневник, но записывать туда тоже было нечего. Спиной он чувствовал взгляд Габи. Маркос поднял голову, и пришлось выдавливать из себя бледную улыбку.

— Если тебе что-то надо, ты только скажи, — Габи продолжала решительно заботиться о нем.

Не выдержав, Педро поднялся и пошел к Гильермо. Дверь привычно заскрипела — так ее никто и не смазал. На массивном столе, по обыкновению, громоздились стопки цветных папок. Раскрытый ноутбук жужжал вентилятором. На маленьком столике появились две новые бутылки, под стеклом в шкафу недоставало нескольких книг… На вешалке до сих пор висел его плащ.  Педро прикрыл дверь, отгораживаясь от суеты. Наедине с Гильермо к нему возвращалась та уверенность, которая заставила его выйти из дома и которую он тут же потерял, оказавшись среди людей.

Гильермо поднял взгляд от сборника законов:

— Ты как?

— Я?

— Да, ты как?

Педро опустился в кресло и шумно вздохнул. Ему хотелось сбежать домой.

— Ну… я не думал, что все будет так… — он не мог подобрать слова. Что ему так все обрадуются?  Что наперебой кинутся обнимать и говорить, как скучали?

— Бурно? – подсказал Гилье.

— Да, бурно.

— Разве не так обычно проходят семейные встречи? Все пытаются добраться до твоей шеи первыми. В одно ухо рассказывают, что произошло за твое отсутствие. В другое — обещают показать какую-то сногсшибательную новенькую танцовщицу в ночном клубе. Тот, кого уже оттеснили, несет пирожные и кофе. А тот, чья очередь еще не подошла, вешается на спину. Одним словом бардак, в котором все чувствуют себя счастливыми.

Педро кивнул. В его семье так было не принято. Прикосновения отца чаще всего были связаны с побоями, а мать считала, что такое выражение эмоций не пристало воспитанным людям. Орестес… Орестес не терпел излишней эмоциональности, Камила в этом пошла не в него.

— Тебе не обязательно начинать заниматься делом прямо сейчас, — Гильермо снял очки и облокотился на столешницу. Книга, которую он читал, сдвинулась вперед, и стало видно один из заголовков. Гражданский кодекс. — Можешь пока просто осмотреться. Посидеть в патио. Выпить кофе. Сыграть в бинго вместе с Кукой?

— Нет, нет. Лучше работать, — и, смягчая отказ, Педро, постарался шутливо продолжить. — У нас нет какого-нибудь бедняги на примете? Какого-нибудь ветеринара, который вылечил больного пса вместо того, чтобы усыпить его, и теперь ему грозит шестизначный иск?

— Не упоминай здесь о собаках. Иначе нам всем снова придется выслушать историю Перро Лабрадора.

Педро улыбнулся одними глазами.

— У нас есть семейная тяжба, — Гильермо вытащил одну из папок из стопки на столе.  — Мать хочет отдать ребенка в школу Маркоса Пелегрино, которая стоит 2000 песо в месяц. Отец готов платить только 1200. Они не женаты и никогда не были. Ребенку девять лет.

— Мы на чьей стороне?

— На стороне отца.

Для первого дня дело было замечательным. Педро подхватил папку и пошел к двери.

— Педро. Педро, — он обернулся.  Во взгляде Гильермо было столько нежности, что сердце дрогнуло. — Тебя здесь очень не хватало.

 

*

 

Валентин Абато, новый клиент Педро, оказался молодым человеком лет тридцати. Темный деловой костюм при тридцатиградусной жаре, белая рубашка, темный галстук намекали на небольшую руководящую должность в крупной компании. Говорил он очень тихим твердым  голосом, изредка поднимая на собеседника глаза:

— Я не собираюсь увиливать от своих обязанностей. Я приезжаю, когда нужно, разговариваю с ребенком, отвожу его на секции, провожу с ним праздники. И я намерен поступать так и дальше. Это мой сын. Но Клаудия переступает черту. 2000 песо не очень высокая плата за обучение.  Я могу их себе позволить. Не в этом дело. Я не желаю, чтобы мой сын менял школу только потому, что его матери хочется похвастать перед подругами. Я спрашивал у него. Он хочет остаться, а, значит, я тоже этого хочу. Но поскольку школу для ребенка выбирает мать, а отношения между нами не очень хорошие… — губы Валентина скривила усмешка. — Поверьте, стоит мне сказать, что сына лучше не трогать, как она тут же поступит наоборот. Пусть уж она считает, что я поскупился на элитное образование. А вы сделайте так, чтобы я выиграл дело. Вы сможете?

С фотографии, которую клиент принес вместе с ежемесячными отчетами, на Педро смотрел насупленный светловолосый парнишка.

— Мы сделаем все возможное.

— Предыдущий адвокат сказал, что аргентинское законодательство не на моей стороне, — по-прежнему тихо сообщил Валентин.

 

— И его предыдущий адвокат совершенно прав, — сказал Гильермо, когда Педро вернулся к нему в кабинет. — Супруга имеет право выбирать для ребенка те школы и секции, которые она считает нужным. Дело отца выписывать чеки.

— Странно, что он на ней не женился.

— Зачем? Он наследник солидного бизнеса. Эта девица, мать его ребенка, из Мерло. Старшая дочка в какой-то громадной семье выходцев из Боливии. Маленький дом, нищета, можешь себе представить. И никто не хочет учиться. Зачем, когда можно подложить красивую девочку под состоятельного мальчика и жить на алименты. Сколько ему было, когда она забеременела? Семнадцать? В таком возрасте думают не головой, Педро. Не головой. Он приходит на дискотеку, там громкая музыка, все танцуют, всем хорошо, и какая-то юная особа уже вешается на шею. Наутро они не помнят имен друг друга, а через девять месяцев случается сюрприз, за который родители парня потом платят всю жизнь.

Педро задумчиво кивнул. Интересно, а если бы Камила действительно была беременна? Он сумел бы жить в постылом браке ради ребенка или не выдержал бы и все равно ушел?

— Мне придется что-нибудь изобрести.

— Нам, — поправил его Гильермо. — Если хочешь, я буду  работать с тобой над этим делом?

«Если я хочу?» — спросил взглядом Педро. Гильермо развел руками:

— Только если хочешь.

«Конечно да».

Любуясь вспыхнувшим от радости Педро, Гильермо Грациани машинально включил кондиционер. Только закидывая пульт обратно в ящик стола, он понял, что согрелся впервые с начала лета.

 

*

 

А на следующий день пришла женщина. Она двигалась, как крейсерский корабль, угрожающе и неумолимо. За ней семенила молодая девушка потрясающей красоты.

— Кто из вас доктор Бегхьо? — женщина постарше остановилась посреди офиса и обвела вокруг взглядом. При виде Габриэлы она презрительно фыркнула. При виде Бето пренебрежительно скривилась. На Маркосе немного задержала внимание, но приковал ее взгляд Педро. Тот немедленно почувствовал себя так, будто попал в перекрестье снайперского прицела.

— Вы? — Она выбросила вперед указательный палец. — Вы доктор Бегхьо? Клаудия, доченька, садись, — скомандовала она.

Длинноногая Клаудия покорно кивнула и, не дожидаясь приглашения, попробовала занять место с противоположной стороны стола.

— Да не здесь, дурочка. Здесь сяду я. Ты садись возле доктора.

Мать потащила стул к Педро, усадила дочку, сама села напротив.

— Чем я могу помочь, сеньора…

— Гомес. Мария Инмакулада Гомес. Я узнала, что вы собираетесь защищать этого мерзавца…

— Мама, — вздохнула девушка.

— Этого мерзавца Валентина, да, Клаудия, да. И я бы хотела…

От рядом сидящей девушки исходил удушающее сладкий аромат духов. Решительная мать изливала бесконечный поток требований. Альберто, Габриэла и Маркос не сводили с него жалостливого, обеспокоенного и заинтересованного взглядов.

— Подождите, сеньора Гомес, — не повышая голос, Педро мягко улыбнулся. — Я думаю, сеньорита Клаудия, как заявитель, сможет более полно изложить свою сторону вопроса. А пока она будет рассказывать, вы можете выпить кофе. У нас здесь прекрасный кофе. Кука, — позвал он пожилую женщину, которая с опаской выглядывала из кухни. — Ты составишь сеньоре компанию?

— Да я!… — начало было возмущаться решительная мать, но вдруг расплылась в улыбке, сладкой, как мед. — Конечно, конечно, доктор, — Педро заметил, как Бето недоуменно мигнул, а Маркос ехидно погладил усы.

 

Спровадив сеньору Гомес, Педро пересадил девушку на стул напротив. Запах духов остался висеть вокруг него облаком.

— Понимаете, доктор Бегхьо. Валентин хороший человек, я не желаю ему зла, но я хочу, чтобы он исполнял свои обязанности. А он обязан всего-навсего платить по тем счетам, которые каждый месяц высылает ему мама, — Клаудия затрепетала ресницами и глубоко вздохнула, от чего ее полная грудь поднялась в вырезе футболки. Она была исключительно хороша. Ее гладкий лоб не пересекала ни одна морщина. Широко распахнутые глаза ее были ясны и чисты и смотрели на мир с вечным удивлением подростка. Судя по словам Абато, ей должно бы быть лет 27-28.  Но если так, прожитые годы не оставили отпечатка не только на ее внешности, но и в ее взгляде. Странно, что она до сих пор не замужем. Такими, как она, обычно украшают свои дома состоятельные сеньоры, решившие во второй половине своей жизни обставить гостиную мебелью постарше и женой помоложе.

— Я не говорю, что старая школа плоха. Но в новой учатся дети из богатых семей. Я каждый раз хожу мимо нее в свой тренажерный зал. Там стоят такие потрясающие машины! Сразу видно, что у тех родителей есть деньги. У Валентина они тоже есть. Если он вам сказал, что не в состоянии оплачивать счета, не верьте ему. Просто он такой же жмот, как и его родители. Я помню, как просила его купить мне золотое колечко после того, как мы… Как мы…  Ну вы понимаете доктор, — Клаудия приятно порозовела, — мне было всего семнадцать лет, и я даже не просила его на мне жениться. Так что бы вы думали? Его мать прогнала меня из дома. Она даже на порог меня не пустила, а я уже носила его ребенка и была вот с таким животом. Они пожалели мне какое-то колечко с малюсеньким камешком. Но им все равно пришлось мне платить, когда я родила.

— Скажите, вы работаете? — на всякий случай спросил Педро. Девушка посмотрела на него с ужасом:

— Конечно нет. Мама говорит, что это обязательно испортит мне цвет лица. Кому я буду нужна после этого.

— А что говорит ваш жених? Он не может доплатить требуемую часть суммы?

— У меня нет жениха, — Клаудия опустила ресницы, давая полюбоваться их длиной, и смущенно улыбнулась.  — Пока. Но Валентин все равно должен сам платить за моего ребенка.

 

В этот момент в комнату вплыла сеньора Гомес. Настроена она была благодушно:

— Ну что? Наговорились? Как вам моя дочурка, доктор Бегхьо? Она так юна и наивна. Теперь вы убедились, что каждый может обмануть ее. И кто, как не мы, позаботимся о ней?

Она указала дочери взглядом на Педро.

—  Я все-таки адвокат Валентина, — Педро думал, что можно предпринять. Его клиент ошибся, думая, что дело в желании похвастать перед подругами. Судя по отсутствию жениха, Клаудия с мамой нацеливались на владельца одной из потрясающих машин. — Но мы постараемся уладить дело так, чтобы все остались в выигрыше. Тем более ваша дочка.

— Конечно, конечно, — сеньора Гомес опять указала взглядом на Педро. — Мы верим  вам, доктор Бегхьо. Не может быть, чтобы такой красивый молодой человек оказался подлым негодяем и не вошел в наше положение. Я верю, что вы сможете защитить мою бедную девочку.

За спиной сеньоры Гомес показался Гильермо, и Педро не смог сдержать радостной улыбки. Сеньора Гомес, которой показалось, что эта улыбка предназначена ей, застыла на мгновение, а потом ее лицо озарилось настоящим восторгом:

— Доктор! Ох, доктор! Какой вы баловник, — растрогано пробормотала она и вытащила из сумочки платочек, успев опять кинуть взгляд на дочь.

— Мама, что с вами? Что вы хотите, чтобы я сделала? — Клаудия недоумевала. Сеньора Гомес грозно свела брови:

— Поцелуй доктора и скажи ему спасибо.

Прежде чем Педро успел среагировать, Клаудия перегнулась через стол и прижалась к его щеке в опасной близости от рта. Облако сладкого запаха обрушилось на Педро.  Он осторожно отодвинулся от девушки и машинально оттянул воротник, стараясь вдохнуть свежего воздуха. Клаудия цвела румянцем. Сеньора Гомес довольно жмурилась. Гильермо смотрел на всю эту картину с каменным лицом. 

 

*

 

Такси неспешно катило по привычному маршруту от конторы до дома. Знакомые витрины, знакомые рекламные плакаты на бесконечном глухом заборе, ставшая за полгода частью пейзажа стройка, которая, судя по табличке, должна была давно уже закончиться. В той, прошлой жизни Педро отвозил его домой на своем синем «Шевроле». Они смеялись, обсуждая произошедшее за день, и Педро смотрел на дорогу — а Гильермо смотрел на него.

Где сейчас машина Педро, Гильермо не имел понятия. Где бы ни была, и речи не шло о том, чтобы позволить ему сесть за руль — Нандо, который был невысокого мнения об их здравом смысле, на всякий случай категорично запретил. Педро не протестовал. Он вообще, казалось, не думал об этом. Утром Гильермо подводил его к такси, открывал дверь, ждал, пока он сядет, и садился сам. И так же открывал ему дверь, чтобы помочь выйти. Вечером все повторялось. Гильермо иногда думал, что они все больше напоминают супружескую пару. Мысль приносила необычное удовлетворение, поэтому он опасался возвращаться к ней слишком часто.

Из тянущегося по правую сторону улицы парка раздавалась музыка. Вдалеке кто-то играл на бандеоне.

— Давай прогуляемся? — Спросил Гильермо и, не дожидаясь ответа, велел таксисту остановиться.

— Я звонил сегодня Марсиалю.

Сразу после возвращения, когда Педро приходил в себя только для того, чтобы снова провалиться в забытье, он успел спросить про Камилу. В тот момент Гильермо порадовался, что у него было, чем его успокоить. И правда, стоило прозвучать имени Марсиаля, как Педро ощутимо расслабился и больше не задал ни одного вопроса.

Следовало ожидать, что, начав возвращаться к нормальной жизни, он немедленно вспомнит о ней. И не сможет не позвонить ей, как не мог не пойти попрощаться тогда...

— Он обрадовался?

— Да.

Педро помолчал немного, рассматривая эвкалиптовую рощицу, в которую они забрели. Высокие стройные стволы деревьев возносились вверх, так высоко, что листьев было не рассмотреть. Ноги путались в некошеной траве, до которой до сих пор не добрались газонокосильщики. И пахло здесь цветами и — едва заметно — медом.

— Он пообещал рассказать Камиле, что я звонил. Ей до сих пор не слишком хорошо. Врачи запрещают ее волновать. А из-за меня она может вспомнить о том дне, и ей станет хуже.

В голосе Педро звучало неподдельное беспокойство. Эта женщина всегда заставляла его беспокоиться.

— А твоя семья? Ты разговаривал с ними?

— Да, я сообщил маме.

— И что она сказала?

— Поблагодарила за звонок.

— И все?

— Гилье!

— Что? Я просто спросил. Если не хочешь, не отвечай! Я не давлю на тебя! Я просто хочу, чтобы ты рассказал мне.

Гильермо не мог успокоиться. После возвращения Педро — как четко их жизнь разделилась на «до возвращения» и «после» — желание знать о нем как можно больше превратилось в настоятельную потребность. Как будто незнание отнимало какую-то часть Педро. Почти физическое неудобство от этого ощущения Гильермо пытался замаскировать демонстративной незаинтересованностью тона, но удавалось ему плохо.

— Мы поздоровались. Она сказала спасибо за звонок и спросила, по-прежнему ли я с тем человеком.

 Голос у Педро был таким мягким, что оскорбительность этого вопроса тонула в нем, превращаясь в обычные слова пожилой женщиной, которую Гильермо почти не знал.

— Тебя это расстроило?

— Нет.

 Они прошли еще немного. Свернули на аллею, где вокруг фонтанчика играли в классики дети. Стук мяча об асфальт, журчание воды, голоса сливались в один поток, каждая частичка которого не нуждалась в остальных. В этом вихре частиц, замкнутых на себе, на своих радостях, заботах или горе, легко было остаться в одиночестве.

Прямо рядом с ними на асфальт приземлилась бойкая трясогузка и проскакала между ног Гильермо. Небо над головой по-прежнему было голубым, но резкие тени деревьев выдавали наступление вечера.

— Правда нет, — Педро вдруг решил продолжить, словно почувствовал его скрытое недоверие. — Я ушел из дома сразу после школы, когда поступил в государственный университет. Я поэтому и не стал доктором: диссертация требовала лишних двух лет, которые я мог потратить на работу. С тех пор у них своя жизнь, у меня своя. Я уважаю свою маму — как женщину, которая дала мне жизнь. И нас ничего не связывает… кроме этого уважения. — Педро запнулся. — Моя настоящая семья уже знает, что я вернулся, и очень этому рада.

 

В последних словах Педро звучало смущение человека, который все еще не верит, что любящие его люди сделают для него все, не попросив взамен ничего, кроме улыбки.  От этой трогательной робости на глаза прожженного адвоката Гильермо Грациани наворачивались слезы. И он их ничуть не стыдился.

 

Протянув руку, он бережно взял ладонь Педро в свою. И не выпустил, когда они пошли дальше, перебрасываясь словами.

— Я тебе не рассказывал, что снова читаю лекции в университете?

— Возвращение легендарного Гильермо Грациани? Фабиан в твоей группе?

— Нет, у него другой профессор.

— Ты уже с ним познакомился?

— Он со мной познакомился.

— И как он тебе?

Гильермо пожал плечами, вспомнив рыжего профессора и его ухватки:

— Молодой балбес.

Ладонь в его руке дрогнула.

— Молодой?

— Балбес.

Кинув украдкой взгляд на Педро, Гильермо нежно пожал ему руку. Их улыбки были отражением друг друга. Они оба понимали, что говорит сейчас Гильермо не про неизвестного профессора.

 

*

 

Бето шел по Сьюдад де ла Пас, оглядываясь по сторонам и периодически сверяясь с адресом в бумажке. Он плохо знал Бельграно. Да и как можно выучить район, утыканный одинаковыми домами с колоннами? Лет пятнадцать назад на похожей улице, а, может, на этой же самой, они с ребятами пытались угнать шикарную тачку, которую один из этих самоуверенных типов с невообразимой зарплатой бросил  у ворот. У того дома с колоннами были розовые стены, гипсовая статуя на крыше и ангелочки на балконах. Тогда еще цвели липы — так сильно, что хотелось чихнуть.

Двери они вскрыли быстро. Затолкались в маленький салон впятером, открыли все окна. Эль Пело, самый чокнутый из них, вдруг загорланил, на ходу переделывая слова популярной песенки: Yo tengo otro destino, nací para querer, yo voy por otro camino ya no me puedo volver.[1] Идиот. Да и он сам был идиотом. Ничем хорошим это не кончилось.

Кроме того случая, в Бельграно он попадал еще пару раз, когда ходил на матчи «Ривера». Сам Бето не очень любил футбол, но подраться с фанатами «цыплят» вечерком, нахлебавшись пива, в то время казалось ему высшим проявлением храбрости.

 

Он задрал голову, рассматривая очередную стильную многоэтажку. Да, если эта Клаудия со своей мамашей живут в такой, то узнать что-нибудь будет трудно. Его ни один консьерж даже на порог не пустит.

Свои опасения Бето решил проверить в следующем же доме. Входная дверь оказалась запертой на электронный замок. В окнах первого этажа, плотно задернутых жалюзи, сам черт ничего бы не разобрал. Оставалось положиться на удачу.

 

Несколько следующих минут Бето развлекался, оценивая стоимость оставленных без присмотра машин. На такие деньги можно было бы жить припеваючи не один месяц. Тут даже лимузин стоял, зачем-то выкрашенный в ядовито-салатовый цвет. Прямо напротив него на мостовой сидели патлатые парни в пестрой одежде — то ли хиппи, то ли кришнаиты — и колотили в большой бубен. Бето поискал глазами табличку или транспарант, чтобы выяснить, против чего они протестуют, но ничего не нашел. Похоже, ребята просто ловили кайф, сидя под цветущими кустами и самозабвенно звеня своим инструментом. Странно, что соседи до сих пор не вызвали полицию. Хотя, может, в домах и нет никого. В том, возле которых сидели ребята, все окна тоже были закрыты жалюзи, кроме третьего этажа — там за стеклами виднелись темно-красные гардины, прямо как в дешевых борделях. Бето на всякий случай сверился с бумажкой: нет, ему не сюда, но, судя по номеру, уже близко.

 

По нужному адресу оказался двухэтажный особняк, затиснутый с трех сторон высотками. Дергая в раздумье за шнурок на шее, Бето рассматривал красное кирпичное строение с темно-зеленой крышей. Мамаша с семейством явно устроились неплохо. Здесь и квартиры-то были дорогие, трудно представить, сколько стоил дом.

И платит за все наверняка тот несчастный тип, не сумевший удержать член в штанах на дискотеке.

 

За спиной истошно засигналила машина. Бето вздрогнул. Он не заметил, как отошел к самой дороге. Идиот, глаза вылупил, а по сторонам смотреть забыл.

На крыльце дома тем временем появилась девушка с ребенком. Бето проверил адрес, но ошибки не было. С любопытством он подошел к самым воротам. Девушка, пониже и пополнее Клаудии,  держала за руку малыша годиков трех-четырех. Или пяти. В общем, в школу этому ребенку еще было рано.

Заметив его, девушка немедленно заулыбалась. Бето мысленно присвистнул. Что-что, а женский интерес он чувствовал сразу же. От этой птички просто тянуло желанием познакомиться. Он помахал ей рукой. Девушка быстро  усадила малыша на раскладной стул, который стоял под каким-то кустом в розовых цветах, и дала ему в руки машинку. Малец принялся возить ей по земле, забыв обо всем на свете. Девушка одернула платье и направилась к Бето.

— Лупита!

Бето выругался. На террасе возникла давешняя мамаша. Девушка скривила гримаску.

— Лупита, ты куда пошла? Почему Пако один? Лупита, я тебя спрашиваю!

Голос сеньоры Гомес перекрывал даже шум дороги.

— Я только хотела поздороваться, мама, — Лупита, наконец, развернулась к ней, не забыв послать Бето кокетливый взгляд.

— С кем поздороваться? Почему я его не знаю?

— Потому что я его пока тоже не знаю, — да, определенно, они с Клаудией были сестрами.

— Ах ты, песья дочь!

Бойко сбежав по ступенькам, сеньора Гомес отвесила девушке полновесный шлепок. Та ойкнула и прикрылась руками.

— Блудливая овца! Я тебе сколько раз повторяла держаться от кобелей подальше, пока Серхио платит за этот дом?! Сколько раз?!

— Ты сама мне говорила, что Серхио и так будет платить, пока растет ребенок.

— Дурой не будь!

Две курицы раскудахтались, вот-вот должны были полететь перья. Бето задрал голову. Здесь соседи тоже демонстрировали уже замеченное им презрение к шуму. Никто не кинулся закрывать окна, только на третьем этаже левой высотки одна женщина вышла на балкон и закурила. Мама с дочкой к этому времени уже вцепились друг другу в волосы.

— Сама ты дура! — верещала Лупита. — Мне так скоро и впрямь с кобелем ложиться придется.

— А ну пошла в дом! — Воспользовавшись превосходством в весе, сеньора Гомес сумела заломить дочери руку за спину. — Пошла, давай! Я еще с тобой поговорю.

Изо все сил хлопнув дверью, Лупита влетела дом. Ребенок под кустом продолжал возить машинку по земле.

— А ты чего смотришь? — оглядевшись, сеньора Гомес заметила Бето. И сразу же узнала. — Ты же из той конторы. Вынюхивать пришел?

— Я… а... это... — С чокнутой тетки станется устроить скандал, а ни Педро, ни Гише этого не нужно. — Твоя дочка. Она красивая.

Бето не знал, кто надоумил его сказать именно так, но лоб сеньоры Гомес вдруг разгладился, а на покрасневшей после схватки с Лупитой физиономии появилась ухмылка. Взгляд, которым она при этом одарила Бето, должен был показать ему, что в ее представлении он занимает место где-то между помоечной крысой и тараканом.

— Конечно, красивая. Но ты на нее свои глаза не выпяливай. Не по твоим средствам! — Она так и говорила «средствАм», делая ударение на последний слог. — Иди отсюда.

— Я хотел бы только увидеть ее. Больше ничего.

— Иди, иди. У нас тут приличный район. Еще неизвестно, что люди подумают, когда тебя возле нашего дома увидят. Или я в полицию позвоню. Комиссар нашего участка, знаешь ли, тоже Клаудию красивой считает.

Как и полагалось крысотаракану, услышав такую хвастливую угрозу,  Бето понуро опустил голову.

Вверху безмятежно колыхались кроны деревьев. Идиллия, так ее разэдак.

 

*

 

Вдали от улиц и богатых особняков Бельграно, вдоль проспекта Инкас, по которому Педро ехал домой, картина была не столь идиллической. Бастовали мусорщики. Люди шли по тротуарам, колотя в барабаны и вскидывая руки вверх. Над их головами, как кораблики на воде, покачивались транспаранты «Даешь минимальную зарплату, равную потребительской корзине» и «Достойная жизнь — достойная зарплата».  В интервью радиопрограмме, которую слушал таксист, Марежо, руководитель профсоюзного движения, всячески открещивался от этой затеи. Он утверждал, что его принципы не позволяют ему перекрывать дороги и мешать нормальной жизни обычных граждан, но в конце, не удержавшись, добавил, что иного способа привлечь внимание властей не существует. Сразу за ним ведущие пустили в эфир интервью с представителем партии власти. Под обещания этого типа решить вопрос как можно быстрей, такси с Педро окончательно встало в пробке.

— Бездельники, — коротко охарактеризовал таксист то ли чиновников, то ли демонстрантов.

Через поднятые стекла просачивался запах мусора, гниющего при  тридцатипятиградусной жаре, кондиционер не справлялся. Педро боролся с дурнотой. Он сам настоял, чтобы они с Гильермо поехали домой раздельно.

 

_— У тебя суд закончится в четыре, а мне придется задержаться в конторе с бумагами._

_— Мне не трудно заехать._

_— Мне пора учиться существовать отдельно._

_— Я не хочу, чтобы ты существовал отдельно,  — Гильермо, раздраженный его внезапным упрямством, цеплялся к словам._

_— Ты же знаешь, о чем я. — Педро улыбнулся одними глазами. — Я не могу постоянно держаться за тебя. Езжай прямо домой, я приду позже._

_Брови Гильермо в язвительном протесте поползли вверх. Гримаса на его лице яснее любых слов говорила, что он прекрасно помнит, чем закончился последний раз, когда он слышал эту фразу. Педро погладил его руку кончиками пальцев, успокаивая их обоих:_

_— На этот раз точно приду._

 

Если бы не пробки, он бы вернулся домой еще два часа назад. Гильермо, верный молчаливому уговору, не звонил. Педро повертел мобильный в руках и спрятал его обратно в портфель. Звонок бы означал, что они продолжают жить в режиме «чрезвычайной ситуации», как он когда-то назвал череду проблем, обрушившуюся на них после его разрыва с Камилой. А это всего лишь забастовка. В Байресе всегда кто-то бастует… Маркос бы непременно вылез прямо посреди пробки и раздал бы демонстрантам свои визитки.

Жара не спадала, но Педро показалось, что он переносит духоту уже не так тяжело. Он  попробовал думать о чем-то таком же бессмысленном, как самореклама среди нищих мусорщиков. Вот, например, бывают ли забастовки таксистов? И присоединяются ли к ней водители машин без лицензии? «С каждого «левого» такси полиция получает  20 долларов в месяц», _—_ наставительно произнес у него в голове голос Орестеса. Почему его  мертвое тело весило так много? Жара и вонь мусора вновь показались невыносимыми.

Когда Педро, наконец, довезли до дома, он сунул таксисту купюру и, не дожидаясь сдачи, выскочил на улицу в прохладу вечера. Слава богу, возле дома Гильермо никто не боролся за свои права, поэтому воздух был свежим.

 

Маленькая кокетливая светло-зеленая «Мазда» возле их забора мигнула фарами.

— Что вы тут делаете? — спросил он у девушки за рулем, подойдя к машине.

Клаудия выбралась с водительского сиденья, зацепив каблуками порожек:

— Я тут…вас ждала, доктор.

— Вы хотели поговорить со мной? Это не очень разумно без вашего адвоката, — голова у Педро кружилась.

— Да.. то есть нет… то есть мама сказала…

Ветер шумел листвой деревьев и приносил с собой слабый аромат цветущей липы. Девушка стояла в коротком белом платье, которое больше всего походило на длинную кофту. Оставалось надеяться, что она заехала сюда по дороге на дискотеку.

— А вы не на машине, доктор? Я думала, вы водите машину. Мама говорила, что у адвокатов они всегда есть, потому что адвокаты не бывают бедными. У вас, наверное, какая-то потрясающая, да? Поэтому я и приехала.  

— Честно говоря, я не знаю, где сейчас моя машина.

— Да?

— Вас это расстроило?

— Да нет. Просто мама наказала… И что мне теперь делать? — на лице девушки отражалась такая растерянность, что Педро  не удержался от беззлобной поддевки:

— Вы планировали подстроить аварию и подать на меня в суд?

— Да нет, нет, что вы! — Клаудия помалиновела от смущения и дело, кажется, было вовсе не в  грозящих вот-вот обнажиться ягодицах.  Несмотря на свое состояние, Педро не сдержал улыбку. Что придумал один мошенник, повторит другой, да? Сеньора Гомес, которая стояла за этим планом, похоже, не уступала в хитрости пройдохе Маркусу, специалисту по непоправимому ущербу из-за липовых травм. Но на эту красивую несамостоятельную глупышку сердиться было невозможно:

— Это плохая идея, — Педро постарался, чтобы его голос звучал как можно строже. — Так нельзя делать, вы нарушаете закон. Надеюсь, вы понимаете.

— Да, — прошептала Клаудия, опуская голову и откидывая с лица каштановый локон хорошо отработанным жестом. Она явно осознавала, что сейчас хороша, как дорогая роза.

— Тогда вам лучше сейчас уехать. Мы с вами встретимся в конторе через несколько дней. Договорились?

Девушка кивнула. И, прежде чем Педро успел отступить, кинулась ему на шею, крепко прижалась грудью и поцеловала в щеку. Запах лип немедленно потонул в сладком аромате ее духов.

 

Дождавшись, когда «Мазда» уедет, Педро перешел дорогу и сел на траву под деревьями, не думая про дорогой костюм.

 

*

 

Шесть вечера. Хосе взглянул на стопку бумаг на столе, на часы, на опечатанный пакет, за который недавно расписался. Большая стрелка часов стояла точно на шестерке, минутная указывала на двенадцать, будто намекая, что пора отправляться домой. Ни один уважающий себя аргентинец не станет задерживаться на работе дольше положенного времени.

Только вот ему все равно нечего делать дома.

На мониторе поминутно обновляющаяся лента новостей пестрела заголовками. «Забастовка мусорщиков в полном разгаре!», «Столица утопает в собственной грязи!», «Перекрытые улицы стали причиной транспортного коллапса!», «Рекордные пробки за последние полгода!», «Мусоровозы перекрывают улицы!», «Забастовка продолжается!» На сопровождающей новости фотографии несколько крупных мужчин сидели на асфальте и чем-то по нему стучали. Застрявшие в пробках жители города забрасывали гневными записями твиттер — за лучшее сообщение уже был объявлен приз.

Присоединяться к неподвижно сидящей в машинах толпе не хотелось. Так он доберется до дома часа через три, если не позже. Это же время можно с пользой провести… хоть над делом Альенто — он раскрыл верхнюю папку.

 

 Ордеров в ящике стола не оказалось. Хосе для верности покопался в стопках фотографий. Ничего.

За работой два часа пролетели незаметно. Он потянулся и снова посмотрел на экран. Индикатор пробок внизу по-прежнему горел ярко-красным цветом.

В коридорах свет был уже приглушен, но из-за приоткрытой двери канцелярии доносился смех.

— Добрый вечер, доктор Миллер, — весело поприветствовал его Хайме.

Клерки сидели вокруг стола, на котором были разложены бутерброды, два очищенных апельсина и горка печенья. И светло-коричневая жидкость в чайных чашках явно была не чаем.

— Тоже испугались забастовки? — Лео, местный старожил и главный сплетник, деловито нарезал помидор.

— Если в этом городе случится революция, мы ее не заметим. Решим, что снова забастовка, — мрачно буркнул вечно недовольный всем Тони, резко выдохнул и осушил чашку одним глотком. Посмотрел искоса на Хосе, вытащил из-под стола бутылку коньяка и налил себе еще.

— Если окажется, что в забастовке участвуют военные и полиция, мы будем знать, что это революция, — улыбнулся Хосе. Тони хмыкнул.

— Если только это не будет забастовка полицейских.

 Сидящий в кресле сбоку стажер недоверчиво покачал головой.

— Полицейские не могут бастовать. Они же должны поддерживать порядок на улицах. Им нельзя… — Он смутился и замолк. Лео снисходительно посмотрел на него.

— Скоро увидишь.

— Наш Лео опять знает все? — Хайме отсмеялся и принялся заталкивать в рот огромный сандвич.

— Увидишь. Двоюродный брат друга моей кузины работает в полиции. Он говорит, что если им в ближайшее время не поднимут зарплату, тут начнется такое, что мусорщики покажутся нам милыми людьми. Вот так, — словно ставя точку, он вонзил вилку в кусок помидора. И тут же закашлялся, когда Хайме со всей силы хлопнул его по спине между лопаток.

Каким-то непостижимым способом здесь все знали обо всех. Хосе подозревал, что и его старательно обсуждают:  его сексуальные предпочтения, его неудавшийся роман с Гильермо… Он провел рукой по лицу, заставляя себя слушать болтовню.

 — Не верьте ему, доктор Миллер, — Тони единственный сохранял мрачный вид. — Он сплетник и забыл, когда в последний раз говорил правду.

 — Я вру? — Лео гневно вскочил.

 — Врешь.

 — Когда я в последний раз врал?

 — Не может быть, чтобы такое кто-то знал, — осторожно произнес Хосе, надеясь погасить назревающую ссору.

 — Здесь все про всех знают, — Лео явно был обижен и не собирался успокаиваться.

 — Так уж и про всех? — Пискнул стажер.

 — Про всех. Абсолютно. Про кого угодно. Пусть доктор Миллер, — Лео гневно ткнул вилкой в его сторону, так что Хосе даже отшатнулся от неожиданности, — спросит меня о ком захочет. И посмотрим, как я вру.

Тони снова шумно выдохнул, проглотил содержимое чашки и закусил сразу тремя дольками апельсина.

— Спросите его, а то не успокоится.

— Все про всех? — Неуверенно повторил Хосе, не зная, что делать.

— Про всех. И каждого.

— И про этого нового судью, Мендеса? — И тут же едва не хлопнул себя по губам. Что он несет? Какое ему дело до…

— Пфф, — презрительно фыркнул Лео. — Могли бы загадать что-нибудь посложнее.

— Говорят, у него какая-то драма была, — снова подал голос стажер. Лео наградил вмешавшегося в его представление таким взглядом, что тот, покраснев, попытался спрятаться за шкафом.

— «Какая-то», да, — передразнил Лео. — Жена у него была. Красавица, как говорят, финка или шведка, что ли. Блондинка такая северная, короче. Младше него, родители ее были против свадьбы, так он ее чуть ли не украл и все равно женился. Приятель моего троюродного брата раньше работал в их округе. Пара была на загляденье, говорит.

Все замолчали, как будто представляя себе красивую пару.

— И? — Нетерпеливо спросил Хайме.

— Чего «и»? Ее врач зарезал во время операции. Вырезал аппендицит, был пьян в стельку, она умерла. Меньше года прожили вместе. С тех пор он и такой, — Лео сделал неопределенный жест в воздухе. Тони покивал.

— Станешь тут таким.

— А врачу дали пятнадцать лет, — продолжал Лео. — Весь срок, какой могли.

— Обычно дают пять в таких случаях, —  Хосе знал, что чувствует человек, теряя любимого. Знал. Видел. И пятнадцать, тридцать, сто тридцать лет ничего не значили, потому что никакой тюремный срок не вернет умершего к жизни. Об этом ему когда-то — совсем недавно — говорил Гильермо. Опять Гильермо. Лучше было не думать об этом, а уцепиться за знакомые страницы кодекса. — Больше…

— А тут дали пятнадцать. Судья постарался, говорят. Не помню, как его звали, как-то на «А» фамилия…

— И адвокат не пытался опротестовать?

— Как же. Четыре суда было, а подкопаться не смогли, так приговор и остался в силе.

Судебная система мстит за своих людей, если не может их защитить. Но этот приговор  казался слишком суровым для обычной реакции системы.

— Хорош трепаться, — голос Тони заставил Хосе вздрогнуть. — Вы сюда за делом пришли, доктор?

— Я… — За делом. Да. — Мне нужен бланк ордера на обыск.

 Тони махнул рукой вжавшемуся в кресло стажеру.

— Найди доктору бланки.

Тот бросился выполнять команду, от усердия едва не спотыкаясь об собственные ноги. В руках у Хосе оказалась стопка ордеров, несколько формуляров для запроса и новенькая нераспакованная пачка бирок для доказательств.

— Спасибо, — он развернулся и пошел к выходу.

— Еще часик подождите, потом дороги расчистятся, — напутствовал его Тони. Хосе кивнул. Услышал он восклицание Лео уже в коридоре:

— Вспомнил! Арисменди судью звали, во!

 

*

 

 _Согласно завещанию от 20 октября  (заверено доктором Клосом, адрес: проспект Кальяо, 1542),_ _Хосе Мария Пендехо оставляет свое имущество сыну и дочери в равных частях. Согласно второму завещанию от 20 октября (заверено доктором Кортесом, адрес: Хураменто, 2017) сеньор Пендехо оставляет все имущество своей жене. Дети сеньора Пендехо утверждают, что днем 20 октября их отец с мачехой поссорились, после чего он поменял  завещание в их пользу. Супруга покойного и ее брат утверждают, что ссорился сеньор Пендехо со своими детьми, после чего лишил их наследства. Доктор Клос помнит, что сеньор Пендехо был у него где-то после полудня. Доктор Кортес в настоящее время находится в Европе, связаться с ним не удалось._

 

Гильермо еще раз перечитал свои заметки. Никакого выхода, кроме банального подкупа доктора Клоса, он по-прежнему не видел. Вдова покойного весь день названивала ему, доказывая, что муж не посмел бы оставить ее без копейки. Она умудрилась добраться до него даже вечером. Пыл дамочки поугас только когда он пригрозил, что после следующего звонка она будет искать себе нового адвоката. Накопившаяся усталость и вид девицы, снова целующей Педро, сделали его отповедь очень убедительной. 

Свет лампы бросал на стену золотистые отблески, разгоняя сгущающуюся темноту. Гильермо поправил очки и потянулся на стуле, выпрямляя затекшие ноги. И перевел взгляд с бумаг на Педро, который лежал на кровати, уткнувшись головой в подушку. Когда-то — еще там, в той жизни — он уже сидел так, не в силах сосредоточиться только на работе. Его Педро. Единственный. Любимый. Живой.

 

 _«Согласно завещанию от 20 октября  (заверено доктором Клосом, адрес: проспект Кальяо, 1542),_ _Хосе Мария Пендехо оставляет свое имущество сыну и дочери в равных частях. Согласно второму завещанию от 20 октября (заверено доктором Кортесом, адрес: Хураменто, 2017) сеньор Пендехо оставляет все имущество своей жене»_

 

Педро пошевелился и стянул с себя оделяло.  Футболка на нем задралась выше пояса. Гильермо спешно опустил глаза.

 

« _Доктор Клос помнит, что сеньор Пендехо был у него где-то после полудня. Доктор Кортес в настоящее время находится в Европе, связаться с ним не удалось_ »

 

— Гилье, пошли спать, — голос у Педро был усталый

— Нет, нет.

— Пошли.

— Нет, я еще поработаю.

— Сложное дело?

— Да нет, — Гильермо продолжал рассматривать бумаги. — Покойный оставил два завещания в один день у разных нотариусов. Первый находится на Кальяо, второй на Хураменто. Установить, какое из завещаний было составлено первым, нет никакой возможности.

Из подушки донеслось тихое фырканье.

— Что?

— Это час езды на машине. Если без пробок, — Педро немного поворочался, и повернулся на бок. Гильермо чувствовал его внимательный взгляд.

— Оставь до завтра. Мы оба устали, нам надо поспать.

— Слушай, кто-то должен работать в этой конторе. Маркос прогорел на очередных махинациях и теперь похож на привидение: он всегда где-то рядом, но его никто не видит. Габи до сих пор разбирается с  Перро Лабрадором. Ты занят. А дела накапливаются. У дел вообще есть такое свойство — накапливаться, если ими не заниматься.  Дело само не пойдет и не выиграет себя в суде, — Гильермо энергично помахал документами. — Клиенты не примирятся сами собой. И слава богу, иначе мы бы не были нужны.

Подперев голову рукой,  Педро сел посреди сбитого одеяла.

— Че.

Гильермо начал рассматривать подколотые варианты завещаний.

— Че-е, — где-то среди мягких падающих звуков голоса Педро пряталась улыбка. — Грациани, что случилось?

— Ничего. Ни-че-го. Я работаю. Видишь?

— Ты видел, как Клаудия меня поцеловала, да?

— Клаудия, — передразнил его Гильермо, —  как ты будешь объяснять это, если дело дойдет до суда?

— Это вышло случайно. Она хотела немного наехать на меня на машине.

— Единственное, чего она действительно хочет, это женить тебя на себе. Педро, когда ты научишься смотреть по сторонам? На лице ее мамочки  горит неоновая надпись: это мой идеальный будущий зять. Вот увидишь, в следующий раз она появится без белья и случайно упадет на себя сверху, а потом ты случайно окажешься с ней перед алтарем, и не говори мне после этого, что это я позволил тебе жениться!

Швырнув документы на тумбочку,  Гильермо пересел на кровать спиной к Педро и начал раздраженно расстегивать рубашку.

— Ты ревнуешь?

— Я не ревную. Она для этого слишком глупа. Хотя тебе всегда нравились  недалекие женщины, — Педро осторожно прислонился лбом к его плечу, и Гильермо разом остыл. — Они все тебя обнимают и целуют, — не удержавшись, бросил он. —  Габи, Бето, Маркос. Эта кошка с отсутствующим мозгом. И только я не могу этого сделать.

— Ты можешь.

— Не могу, родной мой. Не могу, — Гильермо, наконец, повернулся и с тоской провел пальцами у самой щеки Педро, так близко, чтобы можно было почувствовать тепло. Всего лишь намек на ласку, но кровь застучала в висках. Зрачки Педро расширились — от страха или от возбуждения, непонятно… Усилием Гильермо заставил замолчать и собственное тело, и собственные мысли. — Потому что, в отличие от них, знаю, как дорого тебе это обходится.

Несколько минут они молчали, пока Педро не поднял голову.  Его глаза лихорадочно блестели. 

— Попробуй.

— Педро.

— Нет, давай попробуем. Я сегодня добрался домой сам, несмотря на пробки и духоту. И даже сумел ни разу не позвонить тебе. Давай попробуем.

— Ты меня провоцируешь? — ему удалось добавить в голос легкой насмешки, несмотря на то, что сердце заколотилось, как сумасшедшее.

— Я тебя люблю, — Педро, наконец, улыбнулся.

Как так получилось, что в этой улыбке оказалась заключена для него жизнь? Та жизнь, которая делает человека больше, чем плотью, начиненной животными потребностями и честолюбием. Тот мальчик из Росарио был прав. Он был пустым, пока не встретил Педро.  Возможно, если бы он знал, что им придется пережить, он бы сделал все, чтобы этой встречи не случилось. Без нее было бы проще, удобней, спокойней. Но корабль причалил в гавань, и его судьба сошла на берег.  Случилось то, что случилось, и теперь он Педро не отпустит. Его солнце. Его тепло. Его счастье.

Гильермо покрывал лицо Педро поцелуями, не замечая, что они становятся все жарче. С Педро его страсть всегда рождалась из нежности. С другими было иначе. С другими он следовал за похотью, приятно проводил время и вновь окунался в свою безумную жизнь – довольный и отдохнувший.

Он чувствовал Педро — каждый его вздох, каждое движение, и то, как он нерешительно, медленно подавался навстречу. …Вспышка возбуждения опалила его, во рту пересохло. Прижавшись лбом ко лбу Педро, Гильермо сглотнул и только потом отстранился.

Рвано дыша, Педро смотрел на него громадными глазами. Его, казалось, одновременно терзало желание податься вперед, за ласками, и не двигаться с места. Рано. Еще рано.

— Вот теперь я точно еще посижу — Гильермо с улыбкой погладил Педро по щеке. Тот неуверенно улыбнулся.

— Гилье, я…

— Тсс, — Гильермо прижал палец к его губам. — Всему свое время, малыш. Всему свое время.

Когда Педро улегся снова, Гильермо вернулся на стул и потянулся за своими бумагами. Он чувствовал, что улыбается широко и совершенно по-дурацки.

— Гилье, — опять подал голос Педро.

— Что?

— Я ездил по Хураменто на работу, когда жил в другой квартире.

— И что?

— Там установлены камеры слежения за дорогой. Они фиксируют время.

 

*

 

Полуодетые девицы на экране телевизора рекламировали поездку на курорт. Скидки для женатых, романтическое предложение для влюбленных. Подготовьтесь к рождественским праздникам, проведите лето… Хосе снова уткнулся в монитор. Кружка с уже остывшим мате оказалось в опасной близости с лежащей на краю стола папкой.

В квартире было слишком пусто и тихо. Он позвонил сестре, выслушал ее болтовню про то, как тяжело сейчас воспитывать детей, поддакивал в трубку и не знал, о чем говорить. Потом решился позвонить Пабло.

Разговор не вышел. «Когда мы сможем увидеться?», — спрашивал Пабло снова и снова, и он не мог решиться дать ответ. Вернуться туда, на год назад, забыть все. Забыть, как забыл о нем Гильермо — вот только Гильермо-то его не любил, и все, что ему показалось… Пустые надежды, вот что это было. Вернуться к Пабло, когда-то любимому, самому близкому, такому знакомому, и попытаться жить дальше. Только можно ли двигаться вперед, одновременно отступая назад?

Зачем он потревожил Пабло?

Он сам не знал.

Буквы на экране складывались в знакомые слова, которые проходили мимо сознания. Все юридические формулировки он мог написать, не думая: скопировать половину из предыдущего файла, поправить, дописать. Рутинная работа. Слишком привычная, чтобы заставить отвлечься от собственных мыслей. О Гильермо. О Пабло. О враче, которого осудили на пятнадцать лет за преступление, за которое дают от силы пять. В голове засела фамилия Арисменди — Хуан всегда вызывал у него неприязнь, но он слишком хорошо понимал, что это ревность. Он знал Хуана как честного и верного своим принципам человека…

… в квартире которого обнаружили труп мальчика легкого поведения, умершего от передозировки героина…

Который был достаточно хорош, чтобы много лет назад пробудить в Гильермо настоящие чувства. Который осудил врача на пятнадцать лет, и никто не сумел обжаловать приговор. И Мендес ему за это должен.

По монитору поплыли разноцветные мыльные пузыри. Розовый медленно перемещался в правый верхний угол. Потом так же неспешно потек обратно, меняя цвет на блекло-оранжевый. Текст, по которому проплывал пузырь, искажался, как под линзой. Хосе пытался читать буквы, но в слова они по-прежнему не складывались. Дурацкая заставка.

Не знай он Хуана… не знай он Мендеса, он поставил бы диагноз сразу. Злоупотребление служебным положением, сговор двух людей, облеченных властью, личная месть. Но он знал Хуана, знал Мендеса — и с самого начала, еще принося присягу, верил, что защищать надо не законы, а людей. Он видел Мендеса, слушал его и говорил с ним. Что-то другое стояло за этим «должен». Что-то, чего он, возможно, никогда не сможет понять, но не имеет права осуждать.

Мыльный пузырь на экране поменял цвет с фиолетового на голубой, а потом на зеленый. Или это был уже другой пузырь?

Он не сразу понял, что телефон снова звонит.

— Доктор Миллер, — услышав голос в трубке, он вздрогнул. Машинально взглянул на часы. Будто угадав, Мендес продолжил говорить. — Простите за поздний звонок. Мне показалось, что вы еще не спите.

— Я работаю допоздна, — сказал он, чтобы не молчать. Пауза повисла все равно, только бормотал что-то диктор на телеэкране. Почему Хосе вдруг показалось, что Мендес тоже очень плохо спит по ночам?

— Я сегодня встречался с прокурором Амелией, — деловой тон прогнал возникшее на мгновение ощущение близости с этим человеком. — Он хочет заявить вам отвод в деле похищения Бегхьо. Говорит, что вы затягиваете следствие. По его словам, вы до сих пор не допросили потерпевшего, прикрываясь несуществующими медицинскими справками.

— Секунду, — Хосе включил настольную лампу, чтобы лучше видеть. — Он говорил, на какой раздел Кодекса собирается ссылаться?

 

*

 

На Сьюдад де ла Пас ничего не изменилось за несколько прошедших дней: так же шумели деревья, туда-сюда сновали машины, и даже компания стучащих в бубен молодых ребят была той же самой. Хотя, как показалось Бето, к ней присоединилось несколько девушек.

Зазвенел телефон.

— Габи? — Бето удивился. У Габриэлы были слушания по делу Перро Лабрадора. Она никогда не звонила из суда. — Что-то случилось?

—  Нет. Нет. Начало слушаний задержали. Перед нами рассматривали дело какой-то мошенницы, так она упала в обморок посреди зала. Вызвали доктора, потом еще одного. Естественно, пришлось объявить перерыв, — Габриэла задыхалась, будто от бега, и частила словами.

— То есть все нормально, все как обычно? У тебя не случилось твоего приступа?

— Нет, со мной все нормально. Постой, что значит нормально? Ты разве не слышал, что я сказала?  Обвиняемая упала в обморок. Тут поднялась суета…

— Вызвали доктора, потом другого. Да, да, я помню, — Бето остановился посреди улицы. Габриэла набрасывалась на него, как в старые добрые времена, и, черт побери, это было чудесно. — Но разве не ты мне говорила, что это нормально? Что обвиняемые теряют сознание или притворяются, что теряют сознание. Что они закатывают истерики, набрасываются на охранников и все такое прочее. Что такое происходит постоянно. И как ты когда-то прождала целых шесть часов, когда было твое первое дело?

— Да, да. Ты прав, Альбер, извини, что позвонила.

— Погоди, погоди, погоди. Давай, принцесса, выкладывай. — Габи молчала. — Ты волнуешься, да?

— Нет, я не волнуюсь. Совсем нет. Почему я должна волноваться? Это не  первое мое дело, и я вовсе не зеленый новичок. Ну и что, что сумма большая. Я тысячу раз сталкивалась с такими делами, пусть даже в них было на пару нулей меньше. Иск это всегда иск. Черт, пропади ты. Я боюсь, Альбер. Это мое первое крупное дело, я не могу облажаться. Иначе Гише никогда не доверит мне ничего важнее кражи чемодана.

— Тихо, тихо, послушай меня… — Бето плохо представлял, что такого страшного во всем этом. Ну суд, ну этот надутый индюк, их клиент, который через слово вставляет, как он оскор-рблен. И два отутюженных хмыря из телефонной компании за соседним столом. Типа адвокаты. Габи могла справиться с ними. Послушать это их пири-пи-пи, как полагается по процедуре, а потом выйти и поставить их на место.

Примерно это он и сказал, с удовольствием вслушиваясь во внимательную тишину в трубке.

— Спасибо, — пробормотала Габи. Дышала она намного ровней. — Я уже должна идти, кажется, начинается.

— Габи?

— Что?

— Ты ведь мне одному позвонила, да?

— Я должна идти, Альбер, — не ответив, Габриэла отключилась.

 

Бето спрятал телефон в карман. За разговором он сам не заметил, как дошел до нужного дома. Под кустом с розовыми цветами по-прежнему стоял стульчик маленького Пако. Рядом валялись две ярко-желтые игрушки. Но ни ребенка, ни его матери в саду не было. Бето приблизил лицо к решетке в надежде уловить хоть какие-то тени за плотно задернутыми окнами. Черт, это не районы попроще, где на каждом шагу можно найти торговцев разным барахлом, которые знали больше любых «пуговиц[2]».

— Да не заглядывай ты так. Нет их. Отправились в парк  всем семейством. Они по средам всегда там.

За спиной у Бето остановилась женщина лет пятидесяти. В зубах у этой особы торчала сигарета, а в глазах разгоралось любопытство.

— А ты ничего, — наконец, резюмировала она. Во время ее внимательного осмотра Бето чувствовал себя мартышкой в зоопарке, но терпеливо молчал. В этом районе он был чужаком, и ему нужна была информация. — Только не надейся, тебе ничего не светит. Деньгами ты не вышел, чтобы этих лярв заинтересовать.

Хлесткое оскорбительное слово не шло этой сеньоре в аккуратных белых брючках и блузке в полоску. 

— Слушайте, я не хочу неприятностей.

— А кто их хочет? — женщина выпустила струйку дыма. Сигарету она прятала по-мужицки в закрытой ладони, и это тоже ей не шло. — Поди найди таких дураков.

— Я просто проходил мимо. Увидел красивый дом...

— Ври больше. Тогда ты тоже проходил мимо? И завтра пройдешь, и послезавтра, и потом тоже. Вас тут таких случайных много шастает, роем вокруг девок вьется. Я каждый день смотрю.

Она указала рукой куда-то вверх. Бето задрал голову, щурясь. Кажется, где-то в том месте был балкон, с которого за ними наблюдала  женщина с сигаретами.

— В общем, ты мне нравишься, —  заявила эта странная сеньора, которая одевалась, как одна из богатых, а говорила и курила как те, что жили с Бето в одном доме. — Поэтому вот тебе совет: забудь ты про этих девок, позора не оберешься. Ты сейчас, конечно, яйцами думаешь, а не головой, но поверь, твоя мать потом соседям в глаза посмотреть не сможет.

— Так уж и не сможет? — буркнул Бето.

— Не сможет, — женщина бросила скуренную до самого фильтра сигарету на асфальт. — Сам посуди…

 

*

За окном мелькала ровная, как стол, земля. На обочине дороги время от времени попадались редкие кусты, из которых при приближении машины вылетали маленькие черно-белые птички, напуганные шумом мотора. Параллельно трассе вились тонкой линией железнодорожные пути, растворявшиеся время от времени в подрагивающем расплавленном воздухе, и Педро начинал думать, что им следовало бы перенести поездку.

Они с Гилье ехали в Мерло к бабушке Клаудии.

— И все-таки поразительная история, — сказал Педро, пытаясь преодолеть усыпляющее действие однообразного пейзажа.

Утром в конторе их встретил Бето, разведавший всю подноготную семейства Гомес.

— Ты не выглядел удивленным, когда узнал.

— Тем, что нищие боливийские эмигранты подкладывали двух самых хорошеньких девочек под любого, готового достаточно заплатить? Нет. Я, конечно, родился не в бедной семье, но мое детство было не настолько обеспеченным, как можно подумать, Грациани. — О своем детстве Педро продолжать не хотелось. — Ты бывал здесь?

— В Мерло? Да, приходилось когда-то пару раз. Я не люблю пригороды.

— Насекомые и другие мелкие твари?

Гильермо засмеялся и немного ослабил галстук, совершив, наконец, уступку жаре:

— Нет. Здесь с вокзала до города можно добраться только через туннель. Ужасное место, просто ужасное. Темно, сыро, тихо и очень одиноко. Мне не нравится.

— Ты ездил сюда на поездах?

— Моя юность была не настолько обеспеченной, как можно подумать, Педро.

Один-один. Гильермо вернул выпад. Но в его глазах стоял тот особенный блеск, который превращал любой обмен словами в ритуал ухаживания. На несколько мгновений Педро позабыл, что они не одни, улыбаясь в ответ, и поспешно отвернулся к окну, только случайно заметив, как мрачно смотрит на них в зеркале таксист.

За окном с его стороны теперь тянулась свалка. Горы мусора перемежались рыжими от ржавчины ангарами, в которых половину времени сортировали содержимое помоек, а вторую — разбирали на детали краденую технику.  Со стороны Гильермо рядами шли дома, словно перенесенные сюда из какой-нибудь вижьи. Иногда возле них игрались детишки в синтетических тряпках, выделяясь яркими пятнами на серо-желтом фоне.

— Долго еще? — спросил Педро только для того, чтобы что-нибудь сказать. Этим вылинявшим на жаре домам, казалось, не будет конца.

— Почти. Сейчас спрошу, где сворачивать. — Таксист притормозил возле одного из узеньких переулков, в начале которого кругом стояло с десяток человек, и приоткрыл дверь. В машину дохнуло жаром. — Эй!..

Несколько парней обернулись. В образовавшуюся в кольце брешь стало видно, что в пыли, скрючившись, лежит какой-то человек. Двое других били его ногами. Глухие звуки ударов были слышны даже через гудение вентилятора в салоне.

— Разборки, твою мать, — водитель поспешно захлопнул двери. —  Вот не повезло.

Их машина тронулась. Они ехали, ехали и ехали, но темная трясущаяся от боли фигура на земле все никак не удалялась. Неужели нельзя быстрей? Педро зажмурился, когда из круга вышел еще один человек и занес ногу над головой фигуры. У его ботинка была мокрая рифленая подошва.

— Педро… Педро! — морок перед глазами закончился. Его затылок массировали пальцами, а Гильермо сидел совсем близко. В машине было душно, за окнами двухэтажные дома сменяли друг друга. Его знобило от холода.

— Меня долго не было? — он прижался затылком к заботливой ладони. Так он чувствовал себя в безопасности. 

— Нет, совсем нет, — у Гилье были тревожные глаза.

— Хорошо, — Педро сжал его колено, успокаивая и успокаиваясь. — Я в порядке. Все хорошо.

Он снова поймал в зеркале взгляд водителя. Видел или нет? — мелькнула мысль. Но даже она не заставила пошевелиться. Странно, в каких местах, порой, приходит понимание важных вещей. Не в церкви, на коленях перед образом Господа, а в тесном такси посреди выгоревшего на солнце пригорода Байреса. Он дышал рядом с Гильермо, он жил рядом с ним… Нет,  он жил, пока был жив Гилье. Когда-то он сказал, что умрет, если с Гильермо что-то случится. Как он был прав тогда. Как он был прав. Педро слабо улыбнулся. И так ли уж важно по сравнению с этим то, как смотрят на них другие люди?

Перед низеньким домиком за зеленой сеткой он вышел из такси первым, позволив расплачиваться Гильермо. Водитель брал деньги, скривившись. Гильермо, не обращая на это внимания, что-то выспрашивал. До Педро долетали только названия улиц и обрывки удивленных восклицаний.

 

 

Бабушка Клаудии жила в маленьком одноэтажном доме, обшитым листовым железом, с покосившейся крышей кирпичного цвета. Оградой для него служила недавно выкрашенная и не успевшая еще облупиться сетка-рабица. Натянутая кое-как на покосившиеся столбы, она провисала посередине, и в верхние гнезда уже успел забиться какой-то сухой мусор.

Они прошли по узкой утоптанной до железной твердости грунтовой дорожке к крыльцу, и Гильермо постучал. Дверь почти мгновенно открылась. На пороге появилась беззубая бабка с сигаретой во рту. Она едва доставала им обоим макушкой по грудь, но все равно умудрилась смерить их сверху вниз мрачным взглядом.

— Явились, значит, — буркнула она.

Резко развернувшись к ним спиной, бабка направилась вглубь дома по коридору с голыми стенами. Им оставалось только идти следом. В комнате, куда они, в конце концов, попали, пахло пылью. Свет, пробивавшийся через единственное немытое окно, освещал  скудную обстановку: стол, несколько стульев и ветхий диван в углу. Сеньора Гомес и Клаудия уже были там. Девушка в лосинах и модной тунике казалась здесь совершенно неуместной. Трудно было представить, что именно в этом доме она когда-то росла. Педро поздоровался с ними, бросив любопытный взгляд на Гильермо. Тот выглядел невозмутимым и уверенным. Во всей его фигуре сквозило ощущение давящей правоты. Они сели без приглашения.

— Ну, и зачем нас позвали? — бросилась в атаку сеньора Гомес. Клаудия при звуке ее голоса вздрогнула и сжалась. Гильермо посмотрел на нее поверх очков. Он неторопливо раскладывал на столе толстую папку.  Стопка бумаг в ней выглядела втрое толще, чем та, которую помнил Педро. Похоже, если пролистать нижнюю половину, можно будет узнать о ценах на стройматериалы или на недвижимость, или почитать копии судебных постановлений по последней тяжбе Маркоса. 

— Мы приехали сюда, чтобы уладить наше дело полюбовно.

— Как полюбовно, какое полюбовно? Этот мерзавец Валентин заплатит моей крошке все, до единого песо, — сеньора Гомес, начала подниматься со своего места, уперев руки в бока. Гильермо бросил на нее еще один взгляд.

— Сядьте, пожалуйста. Я еще не закончил.

— Сядь, Маку, я хочу послушать, — бабка, сеньора Рита Чунгара, как Педро помнил из дела, пыхнула сигаретой.

Дождавшись, когда сеньора Гомес сядет, Гильермо начал:

— Итак, я хочу напомнить наши обстоятельства. Сеньорита, — он кивнул в сторону Клаудии,  — хочет отдать ребенка в школу стоимостью 2000 песо месяц, а сеньор Абато отказывается платить больше 1000. Мы предлагаем такой вариант: ребенок остается в прежней школе, а сеньор Абато выделяет еще 500 песо на содержание сеньориты Клаудии.

— Но на эти деньги я даже юбки хорошей не куплю, — выдохнула изумленно девушка.

— Во-от! — закричала одновременно с ней ее мать.

— Молчи, дура, — резко бросила бабка, обращаясь не то к внучке, не то к дочери. Обе немедленно замолкли. — И с чего это мы должны соглашаться?

У нее был грубый, почти мужской голос и неприятная манера сверлить взглядом собеседника. Возраст ее угадать было невозможно: бедные рожают рано, а стареют быстро, и ей могло быть как пятьдесят, так и все семьдесят.

— Потому что иначе вы потеряете намного больше.

— С чего бы это? — старуха прищурилась. — Я послала Маку к одному из ваших, в таком же костюме. Он сказал, что мои девочки получат все, что захотят

— Он прав, — подхватил Педро. Он даже не стремился угадать, что задумал Гилье. Он просто вспоминал, как это — наслаждаться прихотливостью чужой мысли. Роскошь, которую он себе уже много времени не мог позволить. Мелочь, которая составляет часть обычной жизни. — Закон на вашей стороне.

— А чего он нам тут тогда толкует?

— Вы представляете, что такое суд? — Гильермо сложил руки в замок. Бабка при виде этого уверенного жеста дернула подбородком и пыхнула сизым табачным дымом. — Я практикую тридцать лет, я могу вам рассказать. Суд это не посиделки адвоката, прокурора и судьи. На процесс  приходят родственники, журналисты из мелких газетенок и ведущие известных криминальных колонок, знакомые и просто любопытные, кому нечем заняться дома. Процесс тянется очень долго: то одной бумаги не хватает, то другой. И свидетели, много свидетелей. Ведь нам надо будет уточнить все детали. Все ваши знакомые и знакомые знакомых, ваши родственники и родственники сеньора Абато, соседи по дому в Байресе и здесь. И много-много-много вопросов, которые мы будем задавать.  И все они будут касаться жизни сеньориты Клаудии и  ее прошлого. Особенно ее прошлого, мы ведь должны  будем выяснить обстоятельства появления ребенка на свет…

По лицу Клаудии было видно, что она ничего не понимает. Ее мать беспокойно жевала губами, угадывая какой-то подвох. Бабка хмурилась. Педро азартно перебирал в уме причины, которые бы заставили эту семью пойти на мировую. Суд означал для Валентина неизбежное поражение, и Гильермо не мог об этом не знать. На что он в таком случае рассчитывал?

— Знаю я, кого ты приведешь. По именам всех знаю. И что они скажут, знаю тоже, — бабка  стукнула кулаком по столу. — Но у моей внучки есть ребенок, и отец ребенка будет за него платить. Я  свои права знаю. Шиш ты выиграешь у меня!

— А я не собираюсь выигрывать, — улыбка Гильермо стала довольной, как будто он услышал именно то, что хотел. — Я собираюсь устроить из процесса зрелище,  пригласить журналистов, как можно больше журналистов. Набить ими зал до потолка. Я вызову все население Мерло, если понадобится, и всем им задам вопрос, знают ли они, чем занимались две милые девочки из семьи Гомес, живущие сейчас в милом красном особняке элитного района столице. И вы знаете, что они мне ответят? О, вы знаете, потому что именно вы заставляли их заниматься этим! — голос Гильермо становился все громче, его глаза блестели. — Сводили двух своих внучек со всеми, кто готов был хорошо заплатить. Именно поэтому вам пришлось отсюда уехать. Ведь ни один мужчина, который уважает правила приличия, не согласится ввести в дом бывших проституток! Мы проиграем этот процесс, но будьте уверены, я наделаю шума. Я приглашу учителей из вашей новой школы. И даже родителей тех учеников, владельцев потрясающих машин, на которых вы так рассчитываете. И они узнают все. Все! 

Последние слова Гильермо прогремел, привстав над столом. Рукой он при этом хлопал по стопке бумаг, как бы показывая, что именно там содержится все, что будет рассказано в суде.

— Валентин Абато в конце концов заплатит эти несчастные 2000 песо на школу, но ни первая твоя внучка, ни вторая замуж в Байресе уже не выйдут.

— Город большой,  — ощетинилась  сеньора Гомес, — найдем женихов.

— Молчи! — бабка снова грохнула кулаком по столу, и та покорно села, ссутулив плечи, как садилась дочь в ее присутствии.

— Может и большой,  — Гильермо, успокаиваясь, вернулся на свое место. Его ноздри раздувались от возбуждения после устроенной сцены. Педро едва сдерживал улыбку, ругнув себя за недогадливость. Он ведь понял с первого дня, что девушке ищут мужа, и даже не подумал  использовать это в качестве оружия. 

— Хороших районов много, — тем временем спокойно продолжал Гильермо, — но мы останемся адвокатами сеньора Абато. И каждый раз, когда вы решите потребовать с него новых денег на юбку, или кофточку, или новую школу — а вы будете их требовать — мы снова и снова будем таскать вас в суд, напоминая, кем были ваши внучки, пока об этом не узнает весь город и не напишут во всех газетах. И они никогда не выйдут замуж. Никогда! Запомните это!

Тишину, наступившую после этих слов, внезапно нарушил грохот отодвигаемого стула. Вскочила Клаудия. Она растерянно переводила взгляд с мамы на бабушку, ее грудь бурно вздымалась. Вдруг, издав какой-то сдавленный всхлип, она опрометью бросилась из комнаты.

 

— Послушайте, — Педро обернулся к сеньоре Гомес: в Байресе решения будет принимать она. — Нам бы не хотелось доводить дело до суда. Я уверен, что мы сможем договориться. Ведь главное, это интересы мальчика, правда? —  Сеньора Гомес тяжело дышала и редко-редко моргала, так что Педро не совсем понимал, осознает ли она, что именно он ей говорит. — Ваша школа  уступает в стоимости школе Маркоса Пелегрино, но я бы не назвал ее менее престижной. Вы знаете, что ваша школа одна из старейших в Бельграно? А в наше время мало что так ценится, как учебное заведение, способное похвастаться богатой историей. К тому же, директор сообщил мне, что они собираются пригласить несколько молодых преподавателей из Европы. Несколько иностранцев. Что, согласитесь, открывает большие перспективы.

Директор, когда с ним говорил Педро пару дней назад,  имел в виду те перспективы, которые откроет перед подростками знание английского. Но это обеим женщинам знать не обязательно. Главным было привлечь их внимание к словам «иностранцы» и «перспективы».

— Кому нужны твои учителя, — буркнула старуха.

— Мама, — сеньора Гомес впервые осмелилась возразить ей. — Не торопитесь.

Ее маленькие глазки снова начинали блестеть.

— А ты не врешь? — с напором спросила она у Педро. Обращение, сменившееся с «вы» на «ты» показывало, что он несколько упал в ее глазах.

— Думаю, директор предоставит вам полную информацию. Включая фотографии и резюме кандидатов. Мой партнер вам расскажет подробно…

И, предоставив улаживать все формальности Гилье, Педро тихо извинился и выскользнул наружу.

 

На заднем дворе сушилось белье на веревке. Одним из концов она крепилась к заборному шесту, второй конец был примотан к крюку в стене дома. То ли от нерадивости, то ли от старости веревка просела посередине, и развешенные на ней красно-зеленые тряпки  болтались в опасной близости от земли.

Под веревкой на убогой лавочке сидела Клаудия. Над ней под порывами ветра качалась синяя кофта, то и дело задевая девушку рукавом. Клаудия не обращала на это внимания. Слезы текли из ее глаз, и она стирала их кулаком, как ребенок.  Тушь расплылась темными потеками, нос распух и покраснел. Впервые за время знакомства она перестала походить на совершенный плод усилий косметологов и визажистов. Педро протянул ей платок.

— Значит, я никогда-никогда не выйду замуж? —  на платке остались пятна, когда девушка, скомкав его, прижала к глазам.

Эти слова, воплощавшие в себе весь ужас ее положения, вызвали у нее новый поток слез. Между всхлипами Клаудия  бессвязно сетовала на несправедливость. Ей казалось, что ее жизнь вот-вот закончится:

— Что я такого делала? Бабушка говорила, что в этом нет ничего плохого, чтобы быть с  теми мужчинами. Что это позволит нам содержать семью, а потом я смогу выбрать такого мужа, как мне захочется. А теперь получается, что я не смогу выйти из-за этого замуж.

— Я думаю, мы сможем договориться.

— А если нет? Мама очень упрямая. И бабушка тоже. Почему все так? Это несправедливо. Несправедливо! — Она ударила кулачком по колену. Грозный жест сеньоры Чунгары в ее исполнением выглядел смешно, если бы не неподдельное горе в ее голосе.

— Так. Хватит, — Педро присел рядом, забрал платок , вытер ей под носом, как ребенку, а потом заставил высморкаться. Ошеломленная Калудия даже перестала всхлипывать. — Вот так лучше. А тебе обязательно выходить замуж?

Клаудия с недоумением посмотрела на него:

— Конечно. Кто тогда будет меня обеспечивать? —  простодушно спросила она. — И не надо смеяться. Разве это плохо — хотеть быть с кем-то? Я бы любила своего мужа и заботилась о нем. А он покупал бы мне подарки, и мы были бы счастливы.

— Нет, не плохо,  — Педро сдержал улыбку. Вряд ли стоило сейчас говорить этой девушке, что брак не сводится к материальной заботе. Тем более, что не так уж она была неправа. Орестес, например, одобрил бы такую точку зрения.

— Но тогда получается, что мама права. И ваш друг хочет плохо поступить со мной?

— Нет, мы хотим сделать так, чтобы было хорошо и вам, и вашему ребенку, и Валентину тоже. Вы же не хотите обижать Валентина?

Клаудия замотала головой:

— Он хороший… Но я все равно хочу замуж. Вот вы были бы хорошим мужем. Вы добрый. И красивый. И адвокат, — глаза Клаудии подернулись мечтательной дымкой. — И маме бы вы понравились.

— У меня уже есть человек, которого я очень люблю. И вы такого обязательно найдете. — Педро изо всех сил старался оставаться серьезным. Чужие мечты — это чужие мечты, даже если больше всего они походили на несусветную глупость. — И ведь выходить замуж будете вы, а не ваша мама?

Клаудия смотрела на него, чуть поджав губы, как будто не понимала, чего от нее хотят.

— Ваш будущий муж должен нравиться не только вашей маме, но и вам, — Педро попытался сделать формулировку доступней. — Ведь жить с ним будете вы.

— Вы мне нравитесь, — рукав синей кофты снова задел ее прическу, и она, наконец-то заметив это, отбросила его в сторону. — Но мама лучше разбирается в мужчинах. И она говорит, что если я буду думать только о себе, то никогда не найду себе мужа. А я не хочу быть бедной!

Педро видел, что она готова разрыдаться снова.

—Обязательно найдете.

— Правда?

— Обязательно. Найдете того, кто вам нужен. И я уверен, что он будет молодым, красивым, у него будет потрясающая машина. И он будет заботиться о вас и вашем ребенке. И знаете, что самое главное?

— Что?

— Он будет нравиться вам.

— Ну да. Скажете тоже, а если он узнает обо мне? Тогда что?

— Если вы ему понравитесь, это не будет иметь значения.

Клаудия смотрела на него некоторое время. А потом вдруг спросила, угадав самое главное каким-то первородным женским чутьем

— А тот человек, который вам нравится…  Он не нравится вашей маме, да? — она так и сказала «человек», не «девушка». Вряд ли она имела в виду что-то большее, чем простое повторение слов, выбранных Педро, но это создавало ощущение какого-то более искреннего разговора между ними.

— Нет, не нравится. Но это неважно.

Клаудия улыбнулась. Когда она улыбалась настоящей, а не отработанно-соблазнительной улыбкой, она действительно становилось невероятно красивой.

— Но я думаю, что вы бы понравились не только моей маме, но и мне.

 

 

Педро курил у калитки. Вкус сигареты, пряно-горький, был очень под стать погоде и его собственному настроению. Краем взгляда он видел, как Гилье слоняется по двору, не находя себе места, не то встревоженный, не то раздраженный. Сделав еще одну затяжку, Педро снова посмотрела вверх.

С севера на город надвигались фиолетовые облака, с востока горизонт рассекала на две части черная туча, на юге небо оставалось чистейшего синего цвета. Пора беспокоиться. Вся эта ошеломляющая красота говорила только о том, что буря будет страшной. Оставалось надеяться, что они успеют вернуться домой. Ехать сквозь стену воды, рискуя в любое мгновение стать игрушкой бушующего ветра,  было бы сущим безумием.

 

Из дома в очередной раз донеслись голоса. Женщины продолжали увлеченно спорить, хотя уже прошло полчаса, как они с Гильермо попрощались с хозяйкой. Сеньора Гомес явно увлеклась идеей заполучить иностранца в зятья и темпераментно склоняла мать на свою сторону. Осталось только подождать, когда они официально согласятся на условия Валентина. Вряд ли это произойдет быстро, но в Аргентине небыстрые решения в порядке вещей. Не об этом ли говорил им один из преподавателей еще на первом курсе: «Правосудие в этой стране настолько неторопливо, что нам давно следовало бы ввести новый предмет: “Ожидание как основа аргентинского права”».

От разогретой земли начинала подниматься дымка. Пахло травой, ветер стал прохладным, и воздух больше не напоминал раскаленную наждачку, которая драла легкие.

— Хороший ход.

— Что? — Гильермо обернулся к нему. Лицо у него было недоуменное, словно вопрос застал его врасплох.

— Пригрозить, что покажешь перед всем белым светом их прошлое.

— А что мне еще оставалось делать? Уговаривать их? Деньги предлагать? Или женить тебя на их девочке?

Несмотря на язвительные слова, лицо Гильермо лучилось удовольствием.

— И у тебя действительно есть столько знакомых журналистов?

— Чтобы заполнить судебный зал до потолка? Нет, но остальные примчались бы из ревности к конкурентам. Всем нравится читать про скандалы, и никому — упускать бесплатную возможность поднять рейтинг.

Скандалы, секс и смерть. Три кита человеческого интереса. Педро разглядывал, резкую складку, залегшую возле рта Гилье: в его насмешливую улыбку она добавляла цинизма. В целом человеческая природа этого заслуживала. Сам Педро прекрасно помнил набитые залы на похожих процессах, куда он ходил на заре карьеры, изучая семейное право. Да и давешний таксист — что далеко ходить — приедет домой и первым делом расскажет, как подвозил двух педиков. Детей отошлют из-за стола, жена будет слушать, прикрыв рот рукой, а теща только скорбно подожмет губы. В образе тещи Педро на мгновение померещилась мать. А потом каждая из них с удовольствием обсудит с подругами падение современных нравов.

Эти же люди проявят удивительное равнодушие, когда дело коснется более страшных вещей. Сообщения о «случайно скончавшихся» в полицейских участках или «застреленных при задержании» не вызовет ни всплеска интереса,  ни ужаса. «А чего вы хотели после «грязной войны»? — В лучшем случае подумают они. — Там же одни бандиты, в той полиции».

 

Педро выбросил окурок под ноги. Почему Валентин просто не мог выменять школу для ребенка на оплату визитов Клаудии в косметический салон? Несколько слов про молодость, свежесть и красоту, которые требуют ухода, и их согласие было бы у него в кармане. Но если бы все клиенты умели улаживать дела сами, адвокаты были бы не нужны.

— Че-е. Что такое? — перестав расхаживать по двору, Гильермо пристально смотрел на него.

— Ничего. Мы должны были решить проблему, и мы это сделали. Мы не ославили этих женщин на весь Байрес, не оставили их без гроша в кармане и не затаскали по судам, а предложили им компромисс, не пожертвовав интересами клиента. Мы нашли очень простое и, одновременно, эффективное решение...

— Но?

— Не знаю, Гилье. Не знаю, — Педро чувствовал себя, как шесть месяцев назад, когда в пять утра он, промокший под дождем насквозь, умолял Гильермо объяснить, что ему делать дальше с его любовью. Его трясло не то от холода, не то от обуревавших чувств, которых было слишком много, чтобы их могло вместить одно человеческое тело. Но с тех пор он все понял и принял в себе. Так что же заставляет его смотреть на Гильермо  растерянными глазами и снова неумело просить о помощи?

Гильермо приподнял его лицо за подбородок, все так же пытливо всматриваясь в глаза:

— Ты изменился, малыш.

— Это плохо?

— Нет, — Гильермо насмешливо фыркнул. — Конечно, нет.

Черную тучу пересекло несколько блестящих ниточек. Через секунду молотом по земле громыхнул гром. Гильермо вздрогнул и, коротко поцеловав Педро в щеку, потянулся за телефоном:

— Куда запропастилось это чертово такси?

 

 

Этот разговор они продолжили дома. Педро устроился на диване и переключал каналы в поисках мультиков. На экране замельтешили маленькие забавные герои. Незамысловатые  приключения, еще более простые шутки, нестрашные злодеи — они всегда помогали ему отвлекаться. Но отсутствие интереса к делу, испытанное возле дома старой боливийки, не давало ему покоя. Он ведь всегда уважал свою работу. А безразличие к ее результату иначе чем неуважением не назовешь.

 

За окном бушевала буря, струи воды наотмашь били по стеклу. Гилье предусмотрительно задернул занавески, но шум позволял представить творящееся снаружи бедствие. В комнате же, словно иллюстрируя поговорку про дом и крепость, царили тишина и покой.

— У тебя никогда не возникает ощущения, что где-то есть гораздо более важные и нужные вещи, чем те, которыми ты занимаешься?

Гильермо приподнял голову. Он занимал угол дивана, развалившись на удобной спинке.

— У меня? Нет, не возникает.

— Даже после таких дел, как это?

— Адвокаты как врачи. Люди идут к ним, когда у них проблемы. И моя обязанность не в том, чтобы сказать, пришли они с важной проблемой или с глупостями, моя обязанность помочь им.

— Хороший юрист — это  юрист, который оказывается там, где он нужен больше всего? — задумчиво произнес Педро. В отличие от Габи, его никогда раньше не мучили сомнения. Все было предельно просто. Вот клиент, вот его трудности. Если не хочешь разбираться с этими трудностями, ищешь другого клиента, если взял его — его трудности стали твоими. Если справился с ними, ты хороший юрист. Но теперь ему стало интересно: действительно ли все эти годы он защищал именно тех, кому был нужен больше всего?

— И тебе не бывает скучно?

— Скука — это глупость, — взгляд Гильермо стал снова пронзительным. — Это писаки в бульварных романчиках любят писать, что их героям скучно — конечно, им скучно, потому что они ничем не заняты, а деньги их кошелек выплевывает самостоятельно, как кофейный автомат. Зайди в любой автобус и спроси, скучно ли людям, которые добираются с работы домой почти час. Они тебе ответят, если, конечно, ты сумеешь их разбудить. Я, слава богу, езжу на работу в такси. Но если я прекращу работать, то быстро вернусь в автобусы. Так что сам решай, скучно ли мне. А тебе?

На экране маленький поросенок пытался дотянуться до миски с печеньем с лестницы, но не удержал равновесия и свалился на пол. Из телевизора понесся грохот.

— Нет, — Педро замотал головой. — Нет, не скучно.

— Но?

— Не знаю, Гилье. Я уже ничего не знаю, — он застонал в голос, закрывая лицо руками. — Твою же мать.

Прошлое — наше наследство в настоящем. Где он это читал? И кто он в прошлом? Корпоративный адвокат, который ушел из двух крупных компаний только потому, что не смог смириться с воровством ее руководителей? Частный юрист, который сам не брезгует обманом и подлогами, чтобы защитить своего клиента, попавшего в беду?

 Гильермо похлопал ладонью рядом с собой:

— Иди сюда.

— Кажется, я немного исчерпал свою способность приспосабливаться, — Педро надеялся, что его слова не выглядят откровенной жалобой. Он некоторое время возился, устраиваясь в объятиях Гилье. Тот только смешно фыркал, целуя его макушку.

— С тобой слишком много всего произошло. Это нормально.

— Нормально?

— Да, — Гильермо издал один из своих звуков, которые могли означать что угодно, но в этот раз, кажется, значили констатацию очевидного факта. — Нормально.

Они помолчали немного. Педро бездумно смотрел в телевизор, а Гильермо гладил его по голове, обхватывая своей большой ладонью его лоб, задерживая ее там, словно бы старясь облегчить заботы

— Я говорил с той девушкой.

— Утешал? — последовала мгновенная реакция. — Ты начинаешь вести себя как Габриэла.

— Я просто сказал ей, что в школу пригласят молодого иностранца, — главный козырь пришлось выложить, когда Клаудия несколько раз повторила, какой из него самого вышел бы замечательный супруг.

— И все?

— И еще, что брак это хорошо, но лучше, когда муж нравится не только ее маме.

— А разве ты ей не нравишься?

— Гилье!

— Что? — Гильермо снова поцеловал его волосы.  — Ты преувеличиваешь значение любви для этих людей, Педро.  Она появляется вместе с деньгами и исчезает вместе с ними же.

— Я преувеличиваю?

— Конечно. Давай поспорим, что нашего Бето ни девочка, ни ее мама не полюбят никогда. И наоборот, Матерацци… Ты помнишь этого сукиного сына Матерацци?

— Клиента Маркоса, который терпеть не мог свою бывшую и своих детей? Маркос до сих пор иногда его вспоминает.

— Он тоскует по хорошим гонорарам, его можно понять. Вот такого, как этот Матерацци, они полюбят запросто. Причем их любовь будет расти вместе с толщиной его кошелька. Даже если вместе с кошельком будут увеличиваться его живот и недостатки

— Ты циник, Грациани.

— Я? Я циник, да.

Пальцы Гильермо нежно погладили его по щеке. Педро мимолетно коснулся их губами. Да, любовь бывает и такой, адвокатская практика давно его в этом убедила. Еще бывает, что любовь вырастает из дружеской привязанности, бывает, что так ей и остается, кутаясь в привычку быть рядом, как в покрывало. Это покрывало со временем становится только плотней, а через пару десятков лет, когда какому-то бедняге не посчастливится его сорвать, он обнаруживает под ним лишь скелет истлевших отношений. И спрашивает потом, куда все пропало? Было ли что-нибудь вообще?  Интересно, их с Камилой ожидало бы именно это?

— Просто любовь бывает разной, — задумчиво произнес Педро вслух.

— Очень тонкое наблюдение, — немного раздраженным голосом отозвался Гильермо.

— Я очень любил и люблю Камилу и, если бы не встретил тебя, был бы с ней счастлив.

— Ты жалеешь?

— Нет. Никогда, — в этом он уже давно не сомневался.

Некоторое время Гильермо просто гладил его лицо:

— Так ты теперь сторонник только отношений по настоящей любви?

— Не все ее встречают, — Педро посмотрел ему в глаза, стараясь передать взглядом все, что он чувствует. — Но я встретил

 

 

*

 

За окном пели птицы. Гильермо давно уже не слышал ничего подобного — не в городе, не среди шума машин. Радостное щебетание наполняло все вокруг, и мелодией в него вплетались длинные заливистые трели.

Лучи утреннего солнца, мягкие, золотисто-розовые, пробирались под не до конца опущенные жалюзи, солнечными зайчиками рассыпались по стене, отражаясь от лежащих на тумбочке часов. Один луч, будто играя, скользнул по кровати, и Педро повернулся во сне, пряча лицо в подушку. И вздохнул полной грудью, не открывая глаз.

Внутри у Гильермо было легко-легко. Впереди было долгое жаркое лето, впереди были годы, целая жизнь. Вместе.

Он приподнялся на постели. Целая жизнь впереди, и Педро рядом. Теперь он успеет сделать все, что не успел сделать раньше. Теперь он знает, как это важно — успевать.

Пусть все вышло не так, как они хотели. По-другому, страшно, мучительно больно, и пережитое навсегда останется с ними, шрамами на теле Педро, следами на сердце у них обоих. Счастье не досталось им просто, они едва не упустили его из рук, но кто-то на небесах посмотрел на них внимательно и решил, что они заслужили еще один шанс.

Поэтому Педро здесь, в его доме, в его постели, и улыбается во сне солнечному лучу — а он улыбается, глядя на Педро.

Наверняка легко им не будет и впереди их ждет еще много всего — и хорошего и плохого. Но это будет их жизнь. Их будущее.

Вместе.

 


	7. Эпилог

На улице было жарко и безлюдно — нормальные люди в такой полдень предпочитали сидеть дома у кондиционеров. Пожухшие пальмы вяло качались под едва ощутимым ветерком. Помятая машина прогрохотала мимо, выпустив вонючий выхлоп. На недавно покрашенной, но уже успевшей облезть стене напротив висела новенькая вывеска: «Мы открылись».

Хорхе переступил через собаку, лежавшую на пороге магазина. Разморенная жарой сука с оттянутыми сосками и розовеющим через редкую шерсть брюхом, медленно подняла голову. Из-под крыльца показался кобель, лениво тявкнул и спрятался обратно.

Хозяин магазина, метис с коричневым лицом, наградил его подозрительным взглядом:

— Что надо?

— Два «Дирола» и «Мальборо».

Бросив на стойку мелочь и несколько смятых купюр, Хорхе обернулся через плечо. Через окна магазина хорошо просматривался перекресток. Две машины стояли на красном. На зеленый проехал  грузовик. Мимо окна прошли две девчушки. Ни одна из них даже не повернула головы.

Перед ним шлепнулись жвачка и сигареты.

— Что-то еще?

Хорхе медленно поднял голову, рассматривая хозяина. Тот внезапно побледнел. Правильная реакция, но Хорхе все равно на всякий случай еще раз обернулся и проверил, что там видно в окно. На улице никого не было.

— Позвонить.

Хозяин хмуро придвинул к нему телефон и ушел куда-то. Тоже правильная реакция. Хорхе вытащил из кармана мятую бумажку. Номер на ней полустерся на сгибах, но все еще оставался различим. Медленно нажимая на кнопки указательным пальцем, он набрал цифры одну за другой.

— Марини, — бросил он, когда в трубке хриплый голос сказал: «Слушаю», — это Чикле. Надо поговорить…


End file.
